Mischief Managed
by BeckleHandles
Summary: A story of the Marauders spanning from their final two years at Hogwarts to the night that tore them apart – the death of James and Lily. The story begins September 1976 and follows the antics, relationships and battles the four boys face as Voldemort's power grows and their friendship is tested.
1. Chapter 1 - James, September 1976

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **MISCHIEF** **MANAGED**

 **CHAPTER ONE – JAMES**

 _September 1976_

A middle-aged man cast quizzical looks as two boys laughed their way along a busy platform at Kings Cross Station. It was a mild autumn morning and the boys stopped in front of a barrier a guitar case precariously resting on top of a trunk and a tawny brown owl hooting in a cage on top on of the other, an elderly couple stood to the side smiling at them. The boy with black unruly hair smiled at the curious man and they suddenly vanished as if they had fallen into the barrier itself.

James looked around Platform 9 3/4 beaming at the students running around and hugging their family goodbye. Sirius led the way as Mr and Mrs Potter appeared behind them. They reached an empty carriage and loaded their trunks, guitar and owl. The boys looked pleased with themselves.

"Much better compartment this year." Sirius decided, "I imagine the trolley lady will visit us nice and early."

"It's always about convenience with you isn't it Padfoot?" James joked and turned to his parents. "Well, we better get settled. Thanks for another splendid summer Mum and Dad."

Mrs Potter pulled James into a gentle hug patting his back while his father pulled out a heavy looking pouch.

"For the school year." He announced. "If you need any more we're only an owl away."

James took the pouch and hugged his father goodbye. "Cheers Dad. I'll be sure to write regularly."

"And do try to behave this year James. Leave that poor Filch alone." His mother scolded.

"You know me Mum, never one to make a promise I can't keep."

Sirius laughed and gave James' mother a hug goodbye. "Thank you again for taking me in Mrs Potter."

"Honestly Sirius, how many times have I told you to call me Euphemia. And you are most welcome; our home is your home for as long as you need it to be. And even after that."

Sirius smiled and nodded turning to Mr Potter holding out his hand. "And thank you to you too Fleamont next summer we'll continue your Mechanics 101."

Mr Potter chuckled and pulled Sirius into a hug. "You take care now young lad, keep this one in line will you?"

James scoffed and casually swung his arm around Sirius' shoulders. "Keep an eye on me? Where do you think I get all my mad ideas from Dad?"

The boys said their final goodbyes and boarded the train. Sirius immediately pulled out his guitar and began tuning it humming to himself. James sat down casually resting his feet on top of his trunk and pulled out the stolen snitch from his pocket. He ruffled his hair and peered out the window. There she was; Lily Evans. Her long deep red hair waving down her back hugging her parent's goodbye. There was no one like her. James smiled to himself and watched her board the train waving goodbye to her family. Perhaps he would take a wander along the train later and stumble across her.

Sirius began playing Gimme Shelter, singing softly, and the whistle blowed. Parents called out to their children and the train pulled away from the platform for another year at Hogwarts. James rested back watching the old Snitch flutter lazily around the compartment. The door slid open and a short boy with sandy blonde hair entered the compartment beaming followed by a tired looking boy with brown hair. James caught the snitch and patted the seat next to him, smirking.

"And what time do you call this gentlemen?"

"Ah Prongs, just as impatient as ever" Remus sat down next to Sirius nodding at the guitar. "A new hobby there Padfoot?"

"Just another thing to dazzle everyone with Moony you know that."

"I asked my parents for a drumkit once. They looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head." The boys raised their eyebrows and Peter laughed sitting next to James. "I got it in the end. I never played them though."

"Honestly Wormtail. You never cease to amaze me." James chuckled.

"Sensational compartment we've got here lads" Remus said stretching out along the seat resting his head in Sirius' lap. "Suppose the trolley lady will be along soon enough then?"

James laughed. "You and Padfoot… It's always about food with you two."

Remus looked up at Sirius who just winked at him and chuckled at James. "Who said it was about food? Maybe I'm just impatient to see the Trolley Lady."

"Ah yes, I can really see how a plumped old lady gets you going." James teased.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Prongs." Sirius responded and his flickered down to Remus.

James smiled to himself; he wondered when those two would get their act together. He'd been watching them flirt for the past year; their longing looks at each other and the way their embraces seemed to last that little bit longer… He watched them now; Remus' head in Sirius' lap while Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' hair. James doubted Sirius was even aware he was doing it, it had become that much of a habit now.

"Shall we get down to business then? I think we really need to fine tune the security of the map." James announced, sitting upright and nudging the trunk along so it was in the middle of all the boys.

Peter reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a large piece of parchment and opened it out on top the trunk tapping it with his wand he muttered. "Revelio."

Slowly the parchment began to fill with lines and etchings depicting Hogwarts and it's grounds, little footprints appeared in several places on the map; two sets moving down the Great Hall and another set moving back and forth in a nearby corridor. James turned the parchment slightly and frowned.

"We need to finish marking the west side of the grounds. Once that's finished the map should be good to go." He muttered and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Remus sat up and pointed at the footprints. "I think we can improve this too. We should update the charm to include the names alongside the footprints. Thoughts?"

"Brilliant." Responded Sirius and patted Remus on the back.

"What about security? Anyone would know to cast Revelio. Now I don't imagine this is something we are ever going to leave lying around but I don't like the thought of someone being able to access the map so easily"

"You're right James. It's an honour to use the map and they need to earn it." Peter said, his face wrinkled in thought.

"So how do they prove they're worthy then?" Sirius asked "Perform a series of tasks? Do a jig? Answer these questions three?"

James laughed. "The map needs to determine that they're of the right calibre. Pranksters. Hooligans. Purveyors of mischief!"

"Purveyors of mischief?!" Remus exclaimed shaking his head.

"My apologies sir, I forgot we were in the presence of a Prefect." James responded sitting upright and buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh yes, I promise you sir I won't take one step out of line!" Sirius joined in flattening his hair.

"You won't hear a peep out of me sir, I will only speak when spoken to!" Peter added folding his hands in his lap.

"Alright, alright gentlemen..." Remus said smiling.

"We wouldn't dream of getting up to mischief. Stickler for the rules we are!" James said smirking.

Sirius laughed throwing his arm around Remus. "Wouldn't want to be punished for bad behaviour now would we Wormtail?"

"Oh no, not I. I am on my very best behaviour!" Peter squeaked.

James laughed and winked at Remus. "Better shine your badge Moony, you're an inspiration to us all!"

"A model student!" Sirius exclaimed and the boys laughed.

"Me? A model student? I'm a bloody werewolf!" Remus laughed. "And I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

"That's it!" James said grabbing the Map. "That's our security detail!"

"What? A mischievous adolescent werewolf?" Sirius asked tilting his head at Remus.

"The password for the map dickhead." James said proudly. "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good"

"Brilliant." whispered Peter. "Remus, can you enchant it to reveal itself upon hearing those words?"

"I can work something out, wave of a wand or a tap or two on the parchment. And how do we make it disappear again?"

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes thinking of a solution until Sirius smiled.

"Mischief Managed."

"Mischief Managed." repeated James "Its perfect."

They spent the remainder of the journey swapping stories of their summer adventures, tossing around ideas for the map and plotting pranks to keep Filch busy. As the train came to a stop they were dressed in their school robes and laughing as they made their way up to the castle.

Once in the Great Hall James took his seat next to Sirius and looked around. Other students were taking their seats, hugging their friends and chatting excitedly. James felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for the three boys sitting around him, his partners in crime and greatest allies. The other students couldn't possibly understand the bond they shared, James felt superior in his friendships. He was sure they were like no other and he loved that.

The Great Hall became louder as more students piled in. James waved at his Hufflepuff chums Benjy Fenwick and Edgar Bones, fellow Quidditch enthusiasts he looked forward to smashing again in this years tournament. Gideon and Fabian planted themselves down next the boys chatting away with one another.

"Ah, there's my favourite twins!" said James beaming at the red haired boys. "How was your summer?"

"Busy and productive. We sent Dumbledore owls all summer asking to join the Order." said Gideon.

"Too young he says. Couldn't possibly allow it." added Fabian. "Bullshit."

"You want to join the order?" asked Remus.

"Why, don't you?" said Gideon. "You Know Who's out there, getting more followers and gaining more power, killing and torturing those who stand against him."

Peter whimpered and stared into his lap. Sometimes James wondered how his dear old friend ended up in Gryffindor. He didn't have an ounce of bravery in him. James sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Curse that no nose twat. I want to join the Order too. My parents won't allow it. Not til I finish school anyway."

"I live with the Potters now so the same thing applies to me." said Sirius "But you can bet that once I graduate I'll be signing up to fight. My idiot brother might worship that evil plonker but I never will."

Fabian nodded. "Well we're determined to get in. Dumbledore said we had to wait until we are of age and that's not far away now."

"We'll be right there with you." said Remus determinedly.

"Did you see your nephews much this summer?" asked Peter, desperate for a different subject no doubt.

Gideon laughed. "Oh yes we saw plenty of them. In fact we have new one, arrived a few weeks ago. Bill and Charlie have been so delighted about that."

"Anything that distracts them from begging me to take them flying is alright by me. Let's hope Percy grows up a little less needy eh?" Fabian chuckled. "Molly's going to end up with her own Quidditch team at this rate. Arthur just wants more and more!"

"Well as long as they're happy" said Remus "That's all that matters."

"Ah Moony, you old softy" Sirius teased.

James opened his mouth to respond when Lily walked in. She looked divine, giggling with Alice and her arm looped through Marlene's. James ruffled his hair once more and watched them take their place a little way up the table. Why did she have to sit so far away, he wanted to talk to her but he couldn't just wander up there now he'd look like a right desperate prat. Sirius nudged him and winked.

"Look who's finally arrived Prongs." he whispered.

"Yeah yeah." Said James "About time."

At that moment the doors opened and Professor McGongall walked in leading the first years. James watched and cheered along with the Gryffindors whenever a new student was sorted to them, his stomach grumbling in the process. Once the sorting was finished the tables filled with food and James dug in eating and talking about Quidditch with Sirius and their captain Dorcas Meadows. James was itching to get back out there and play again; he and Sirius had spent a large portion of their summer practicing in the grounds at his parent's house. Remus and Peter were caught up discussing subjects with the twins, making plans to study together again throughout the year. Every so often James let his gaze flicker down the table to Lily. She was talking to some younger students, smiling and laughing and James' stomach did all sorts of flips. As he finished his second treacle tart the dishes cleared themselves and silence fell over the hall for Dumbledore's speech.

He welcomed the students back and extended a warm welcome to the first years. James watched the Bloody Baron in the distance floating along the Slytherin table as Dumbledore listed off the rules, Filch requests and reminder of the Forbidden Forest being out of bounds. Maybe for everyone else, James thought, but not for The Mauraders. Dumbledore continued his speech, touching on the current state of the Wizarding World and James narrowed his eyes at the Slytherins especially those who follow the Dark Lord. He watched Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood roll their eyes at Dumbledore and Evan Rosier look like he was bored out of his brain and felt anger boil in him. Yaxley and Travers were whispering to one another, Rowle just looked annoyed. And then his eyes found Snape. Snivelus, the greasy haired long nosed prat and he nudged Sirius.

"Five Sickles if you can hex Snivelus' nose to bleed."

Sirius smirked and pulled his wand out. "Prepare to hand your sickles over mate" and he swished his wand muttering under his breath.

Snape's hands shot up his face he attempted to mop up the blood and James and Sirius struggled to keep a straight face as James tipped five sickles into Sirius' hand. James shot a glance down at Lily startled to see her glaring at him. What was her problem anyway? She wasn't even friends with him anymore.

Dumbledore ushered the students off to bed, a twinkle in his eye and everyone began making their way to their respective dormitories. Remus lent across the table to James and Sirius.

"I've got to help with the first years, don't crack a prefect joke! The password for the Common Room is Vernacular Trout"

James watched Remus and Lily round up first years with a pang of jealousy before following Sirius and Peter out of the Great Hall. They used a few of their secret passageways to avoid the crowded staircases and found themselves in the Common Room before anyone else. The Common Room was warm and inviting, a familiar feeling of comfort flooded James and he flopped down on to one of the armchairs.

"That was some feast." he said rubbing his stomach "Probably should've left it at the one treacle tart."

"You never learn do you?" quipped Sirius and Peter laughed.

Students began entering the Common Room and James saw the familiar red hair amongst them and jumped to his feet strutting across the room, ruffling his hair.

"Hey there Evans, have a great summer?"

She turned to him, eyebrows raised. "Are we really going to do this for another year James?"

"I can think of others things we could do instead." James said winking.

Lily rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Alice's. "I'd rather sleep with a giant squid than with you James."

She walked off with a giggling Alice and James laughed to himself catching Remus' eye as he came through the portrait shaking his head.

"Struck out so early in the year Prongs?"

"Yeah, yeah she'll come around." James said and swung his arm around Remus' shoulders looking over at Peter and Sirius. "Come on lads."

The four boys headed upstairs to their dormitory and began unpacking some things. James changed into his pyjamas scowling as he thought of Lily. Where do she get off insulting him the way she did? Didn't she know that there was a line of girls after James? But he only wanted her. He scoffed to himself and climbed into bed. Peter had already drawn his curtains and was snoring softly across the room. It shouldn't matter, James thought, he had everything he needed in this room anyway. He reached to close his curtains catching Sirius and Remus sneaking longing looks at each other and he smiled to himself. James had a good feeling about the school year ahead; as long as he had his friends beside him he was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sirius, October 1976

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER TWO – SIRIUS**

 _Early October 1976_

Sirius leaned back in his chair listening to Professor Flitwick lecture the class on the correct uses of non-verbal spells. Sirius had mastered this technique in the previous year; it especially came in handy for hexing unsuspecting Slytherin's and getting away with it. He looked over at Remus who was paying close attention to Flitwick and taking notes. It was an unusually sunny day for October and Sirius enjoyed the way Remus's hair shined in the sunlight. The full moon was a week away and Remus was beginning to show the usual signs of stress and worry, Sirius had already found him asleep in the Common Room twice this week. He had carried him up to the dormitory each time, no questions asked, and had resisted the urge to climb into bed and hold him. Sirius shook his head and forced himself to pay attention to Flitwick rather than get distracted with these nonsense feelings. In the corner of his eye he saw James smirk at him, he'd thought about confiding in James numerous times about his feelings for Remus but he was afraid of complicating the friendship group that meant so much to him.

"A benefit of non-verbal charms is that your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage." Flitwick said and flicked his wand at the storage cupboards; cushions began floating out and landing on each desk. "For the remaining half hour you will work in pairs on summoning charms, non-verbally of course."

James and Sirius spent the first ten minutes silently summoning cushions from each other before huddling together to continue their Halloween planning.

"I still think we should go with the pumpkin plan. It would make my day seeing those slimy Slytherin gits covered in goo." James whispered.

"Do you not think we're overreaching? How are we going to pull that off?" Sirius argued. "Why don't we just hex Snivelus, put him in a frilly dress or something equally entertaining."

James fake yawned and raised his eyebrows at Sirius. "Come on Padfoot, we can hex Snivelus any old day. This is supposed to something big, iconic and memorable."

"It would be good to get all the Slytherin's at once…" Sirius trailed off.

"Okay, so I can get my hands on pumpkins from the house elves. What we need to do first is brew up the goo. The pumpkins will need charming to hold the goo, you're better at undetectable extension charms so you can handle that part." James said making a list of the things they'll need. "I can do the levitation charm; we can use the cloak and sneak in before the feast to swap the pumpkins over?"

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out Prongs." Sirius replied chuckling, "but you're right, it'll certainly be memorable that's for sure."

Sirius grabbed the parchment from James and added a few more ingredients they needed to make the goo. Sirius had to admit it was a good idea, he just hoped they could pull it off. He finished writing out the ingredients and looked up at James who was distracted gazing off in the distance. Sirius didn't have to look; he knew James was staring at Lily. He'd been watching James chase after Lily for years now, getting turned down every time, and he had to admit he admired his tenacity. Love can make you do stupid things, not that James would ever admit to loving Lily. Sirius often wondered if he was falling in love, he didn't even know what it meant to be loved and he wasn't sure who to talk to about it. The obvious choice would be James, sure he likes to tease his friends but deep down James was there for you when you needed him. Sirius just wasn't sure he was ready to tell anyone about Remus just yet.

"Hey Sirius, James!" Sirius heard from the desk next to them. It was their Quidditch captain, Dorcas Meadows. "We've got practice tonight; I've secured us the pitch for two hours. I've drawn up some new plays that I need perfected by everyone before our match against Ravenclaw next week."

"Wouldn't miss it! What time?" James asked excitedly.

"Six o'clock, sharp. Come down straight after you've had some dinner alright?"

At that moment the cushions began floating back into the storage cupboards and Professor Flitwick flicked his wand at the board displaying their homework; the class groaned.

"One scroll of parchment on the properties and techniques of non-verbal spells to be handed in next Monday."

James cursed under his breath and Sirius sighed. They already had an essay on poison antidotes due next week and a scroll of parchment on the Goblin Rebellion. The majority of the weekend was going to be spent in the library; at least they could get out tonight and practice some Quidditch. Sirius packed up his parchment and textbooks and walked out of class with the other boys.

"I just couldn't do it, I focused as hard as I could and the blasted cushion wouldn't move." Peter complained.

"Practice makes perfect Peter, why don't we try again tonight while these two practice Quidditch?" Remus suggested and Peter looked a little relieved.

James ruffled his hair and strode out past the boys to Lily. Sirius caught Remus' eye and smiled, here we go again he thought.

"Evans, I must say that was some excellent charm work back there." James said leaning against the wall near her.

Lily sighed and turned to him. "Flattery won't get you anywhere with me James you should know this by now."

Marlene and Alice giggled and James chuckled. "Just wanted show my support to a fellow Gryffindor."

"Oh I'm sure." Lily replied, walking away.

"See you next time Evans." James called after her, "I really do love your work."

Sirius watched the three girls walk off down the corridor; Marlene looked back smiling softly at Sirius before they disappeared around the corner. Sirius frowned and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head avoiding Remus' eye. Sirius had known Marlene was interested in him; a lot of girls were if he was honest. Sirius had tried to be gentle with letting her down but the poor girl wasn't letting go. Sirius sighed and caught James' eye shaking his head.

James shrugged. "I can't win with that one. She's got her knickers in a right twist."

"She's just not keen on you mate." Sirius said and James dramatically grabbed his heart.

"Good God Padfoot! Give a man some warning before deliver a blow like that!"

"Because it's such surprising news for you." Remus teased and they all headed off towards the great hall.

"I'm starving; do you think there will be pie tonight?" Peter said rubbing his stomach. "We haven't had pie for a while now."

"I'll pass on your request to the house elves when I'm next in the kitchens." James said winking.

They entered the hall and took their usual places at the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James ate quickly desperate to get down to the Quidditch pitch. Sirius couldn't help but watch Remus here and there. He looked exceptionally tired today, drawn out and anxious. Sirius would give anything to remove the burden from his dear friend, but the best he could do was be there with him every time he transformed. Sirius shoved the remainder of his stew in his mouth and gulped down his pumpkin juice.

"See you lads after training then." He said standing up with James.

"Have fun boys." Remus replied smiling at Sirius. Peter waved, a mouthful of stew preventing him from speaking.

James and Sirius raced down to the Quidditch pitch and quickly changed into their Quidditch robes. Sirius kicked his broom off the ground and zoomed quickly into the air. Sirius loved this feeling, the air whipping around his face as he swiftly manoeuvred his broom around the pitch. The twins were suddenly zooming across the pitch waving their bats around warming up. Dorcas whistled for them to come back to the ground, accompanied by Alice and Marlene. Sirius landed and avoided Marlene's eye. James nudged him. Dorcas bewitched the chalk to draw out this plays on his blackboard while he explained them to the team. James, Sirius and Alice were the Chasers and paid close attention the formation Dorcas demanded to be perfected by the end of practice. After another fifteen minutes of explanation Dorcas was satisfied enough to let them practice them.

Practice ran smoothly; James, Sirius and Alice passed the Quaffle between themselves with ease zooming around the pitch with such speed even Sirius was impressed. They managed to get only a handful of goals past Marlene who had perfected the Keeper plays Dorcas outlined. Marlene shouted praise to her teammates; Sirius noticed the majority of them were for him. Gideon and Fabian found this particularly entertaining teasing Sirius every time they zoomed past him after the Bludgers. At eight o'clock Dorcas signalled the end of practice, shouting praise for the team and beaming with confidence for their upcoming match.

Once on the ground James helped the twins wrestle the bludgers back into the crate and Dorcas and Alice stood to the side discussing flying techniques. Sirius threw his broom over his should and began taking off his gloves when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Excellent flying tonight Sirius", Marlene said, "Did you get much practice in over the summer break?"

"Uh yeah, James and I were out nearly every day." He replied looking round for James.

"I wish I could've got more practice in", Marlene replied, laughing nervously. "I heard you moved in with James?"

"Yeah I did." Sirius said continuing to walk away. Marlene walked alongside him. "Had to get out of the Black House, you know?"

"I can only imagine…" Marlene said, "Have you heard from them at all?"?

Sirius laughed. "No. I doubt I will. Mother has probably blasted me off the Black Family Tree by now. I've made my choice. They stopped being my family long ago."

The two of them continued along in silence, Sirius caught Marlene looking at him a few times. He felt uncomfortable and wondered if he should say something when they reached the change rooms.

"Sirius, are you going to Hogsmede at the end of the month?" Marlene asked, blushing deeply. "If you are I thought we could go together, grab a cheeky Butterbeer?"

"Ah." Sirius replied and rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "The boys and I have plans for that Hogsmede trip."

"Right. No, of course you do." She replied, avoiding his eye.

"Marlene…" Sirius said gently as she smiled sadly at him, "You're a great girl and I don't know if I'm making a wrong assumption right now but I just want you to know that I'm happy to be friends, team mates… But that's it, okay?

"It's not a wrong assumption." Marlene replied and took off her gloves staring at the floor, "I've never met anyone like you and well, I guess I've been drawn to that… There's really nothing there for you is there?"

"Sorry." He replied and she nodded looking back over at the Quidditch pitch silence hanging in the air.

"Friends it is then." She said, looking back at him and held her hand out. "And the best of team mates!"

Sirius laughed shaking her hand, "Friends for sure."

The rest of the team reached them by this point and Marlene walked away with Alice whispering, arms linked. The twins and Dorcas were still rambling on about the upcoming game and plotting ways of taking Ravenclaw down. Sirius began changing aware of James smirking at him.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Padfoot?" James teased.

"Don't be a prat Prongs." Sirius replied and threw his shirt at his friend. "Just making sure everyone is on the same page."

James threw the shirt back at him and rolled his eyes. "Mr Desirable, you are!"

"It's my handsome physique and luscious locks" Sirius said "You know that!"

"How could I forget?! You're such a beautiful man." James laughed and winked. "Even Moony adores you and you know what he's like!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius said and chuckled nervously.

Sirius turned from James, smiling to himself. Did Remus really adore him? Or was James just jesting? Either way Sirius felt warm inside at the thought. The boys finished changing and wandered back to the castle together, James babbling on about his superior flying skills and impatience to destroy Ravenclaw. Sirius tried to give James his attention but his thoughts kept circling back to Remus. Sirius wanted to be brave, to march up to the Common Room and tell Remus the truth. It's a risk, it's daunting and it's outrageous but maybe it would all be worth it in the end? They reached the Common Room and Sirius took a deep breath as James gave the password. The Common Room was nearly empty, a few students were scattered around at tables doing homework, Peter among them. He waved at them as they entered and James sauntered over plopping down at the table pulling Peter's essay towards him to read over. Sirius scanned the room and found him. With a book open in his lap, Remus was curled up fast asleep in the armchair closest to the fire.

Sirius walked over, crouched down in front of Remus and pushed his hair back off his forehead. Remus didn't stir and Sirius smiled, he loved how peacefully he slept. Remus has long struggled with his "little problem" only getting relief in his dreams, Sirius pulled the book away and closed it on the table next to the armchair. James stood up, peering over at Sirius and Remus.

"Out for the count again?" James asked, pushing his chair back.

"I've got him," Sirius replied, "Could you take his book up with you though?"

James summoned the book and continued helping Peter finish his essay. Sirius gently lifted Remus off the couch and into his arms; Remus shifted slightly rolling so that his head rested on Sirius' chest. Sirius smiled and made sure he had Remus securely and headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight lads." He called over his shoulder, his eyes fixed on Remus.

"Night Padfoot," Peter replied while he furiously scribbled along his parchment.

"Sleep tight you two," James said, winking at Sirius.

Sirius began carefully climbing the stairs to their dormitory, Remus remained asleep in his arms. The lanterns cast a soft shadow across Remus' face, relaxed and gently breathing. Sirius felt this overwhelming need to hold on to Remus and keep him safe. He felt afraid. What would happen if he kissed him? If he just let go and told Remus the truth? What did he really have to be afraid of? Maybe James has never been joking? Maybe Remus really did feel the same way? Sirius felt it was up to him to make the first move; he just had to be brave. He reached the dormitory and pushed the door open; Remus twitched slightly and snuggled deeper into Sirius' chest. Sirius smiled down at him and kicked the door closed behind him. He wandered over to Remus' bed and gently laid him down, tucked him in and pushed his hair back out of his face.

Remus stirred and whispered, "Sirius."

Sirius froze, his hand still resting on Remus's head. He appeared to still be asleep. Sirius gently sat down on the bed and ran his hand through Remus' hair; Remus slowly opened his eyes and reached out for him.

"I don't want to change again." He whispered sadly, "I don't…"

His voice trailed off and his eyes swam with tears. Sirius took his hand in his and stared hard into Remus' eyes.

"I will be right there with you, I promise. Every single time, I will be there."

"I'm so tired, Sirius."

Sirius wiped away the tear that rolled down Remus' cheek and nodded. "I know you are, I know. Get some sleep it's only a few days away now."

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. "Stay with me?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Remus tugged on Sirius' hand pulling him into his bed. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus who rested his head on Sirius' chest, hugging him close.

"I'll never leave you." Sirius whispered and gently ran his hand down Remus' back soothing him. "You're stuck with me."

Remus chuckled and hugged him tighter. Sirius pulled his wand out and flicked it at the curtains, closing them and placed his wand on the bedside table. He lay there in the dark entwined with Remus trying to keep his breath steady. Remus lifted his head gently and hovered before Sirius.

"I like being stuck with you." He whispered.

Sirius' heart pounded, he was afraid Remus could hear it, he reached up and rested his hand at the back of Remus' head. Remus leaned in and kissed him softly. They stayed there for a moment, foreheads resting against one another before Sirius leaned back in and kissed him again. They became entwined in the bed, gripping each other passionately and gasping in between kisses. Suddenly the dormitory door creaked open and the boys sprang apart. Sirius was annoyed.

"Dammit Peter", he heard James hiss, "I told you to stay with me in the Common Room!"

"What's the big deal?" Peter replied, "They've gone to bed."

"I just… We haven't finished our homework", James argued.

"It's late Prongs, we'll finish tomorrow…" Peter replied and Sirius heard him open his trunk, "Will you help me with the Potions essay?"

"Yeah sure Wormy", James said, "Let's go to bed then."

Sirius looked down at Remus and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they have stayed downstairs a little longer? He felt a great deal of appreciation for James, you really couldn't get anything past him and it sounded as though he wanted Sirius and Remus to have this moment.

Sirius kissed Remus gently and rolled on to his back pulling Remus back on to his chest. He sighed and held Remus, who had his arm draped across Sirius' torso. The dormitory became pitch black as James, no doubt, had extinguished the lanterns. Remus was soon breathing heavily, sound asleep and Sirius smiled to himself. He would remember this moment forever, perhaps now he would have a stronger patronus.


	3. Chapter 3 - Peter, November 1976

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER THREE** **– PETER**

 _Mid November_ _1976_

Laughter echoed around the Great Hall as Peter poured himself a third glass of orange juice. James and Sirius were sitting opposite him discussing, in hushed tones, the next Marauders outing. Remus sat to his right nosing through his Charms textbook and nibbling on a slice of toast. Peter returned to his sausage and eggs and watched as Remus closed his textbook with a sigh and gazed at Sirius who, seeming to notice Remus watching him, looked back at Remus and gave him a gentle smile. They had been doing that a lot lately; watching each other, smiling, all sorts of small intimate moments. Peter finished his plate and washed it down with his juice in one gulp, spilling some down the front of his jumper.

"Alright there Wormy?" James laughed, throwing him a napkin.

Peter hurriedly wiped the juice off his jumper and pushed his plate away from him, resting his arms on the table. James lent back, stretching his arms above his head and ruffled his hair sighing.

"Fancy a bit of flying practice Padfoot?" James asked.

"Absolutely!" Sirius responded and turned to Remus, "Why don't you come along?"

"You know I hate flying." Remus said, raising his eyebrows.

"It's a nice day, probably the last sunny day we'll have for a while, you could do your homework in the stands?" Sirius countered.

Remus smirked at Sirius and turned to Peter, "How about it? Keep me company in the stands? We can finish the Potions essay together?"

"Sure, I need your help anyway I can't get my head around the technique for brewing antidotes." Peter replied and stood up to leave with the boys.

The four Marauders headed towards to the doors when James suddenly collided with Yaxley and hissed under his breath.

"Bit early for you to be out and about isn't it? Don't snakes usually slither around at night?" James snapped.

Yaxley narrowed his eyes, "Careful Potter, don't go picking a fight you can't win."

"Is that a threat?" Sirius said stepping closer to James, "It's not us who needs to be careful."

"You're on the wrong side boys and one of these days you're going to learn that the hard way."

Yaxley glared at Sirius as he shoved past James walking off to the Slytherin table. James clenched his fists and stormed off with Sirius close behind him. Peter looked back over his shoulder to the Slytherin table and met Yaxley's eyes. Yaxley was sitting with Rowle and McNair, all three of them smirking at Peter. Peter's stomach flipped and he felt Remus pulling his arm to follow him.

Peter struggled to keep up with Remus who was hurrying after James and Sirius. James spent the walk up to the dormitory cursing Yaxley and Slytherin's while Sirius egged him on. Peter remained quiet and kept his head down. Once they had gathered their homework and broomsticks the four boys headed back down the staircases and outside. Sirius was right, it was a nice sunny day. Peter squinted his eyes and followed James down the steps and on to the stretch of grass that led to the Quidditch Pitch. Peter peeled off his jacket, folded it over his arm and watched Remus and Sirius walking ahead of him. They were close together, leaning into one another as they strolled along the grass. Peter felt a squirm in his stomach as he watched them. Remus' laughed carried across the air and Sirius slung his arm across his shoulders. They had always been close, Peter knew that, but this was different. This was intimacy.

They reached the Quidditch Pitch and James immediately soared into the air. Sirius handed Remus his leather jacket before kicking off the ground after James. Peter watched as Remus stood there for a moment, clutching Sirius' jacket and smiling. Peter turned away from Remus and jumped over the barrier into the stands, climbing the stairs until he was halfway up. He pulled out his Potions textbook and began reading through the chapter on antidotes. He kept his eyes fixed on the page when Remus sat down next to him.

"I'm nearly done with mine I just need some more information about the Deflating Draught." Remus said, pulling out his quill and ink, "Have you started the essay yet?"

"Not yet." Peter replied.

"Most of the time it's just a matter of being patient, waiting for the magical effects to wear off and treat what remains. But some potions require special applications, there's an antidote for Veritaserum for example."

"Maybe I'll just write about Bezoars, they're basically an antidote, right?"

"You can't write a whole essay on Bezoars Peter!"

"I was joking Remus."

Peter turned the page and continued reading about Dittany and frowned at the sketches of half healed wounds. Peter could hear James and Sirius whooping in the background and looked up. James was zooming around the pitch with Sirius close behind him laughing and holding an oversize red ball, Air Dodgeball they called it. Peter wished he could master flying. Every time he got on a broomstick he was ill. Peter used to think it was being up so high but he doesn't seem to have any trouble with looking down from high surfaces so it can't be that. He always felt so exposed when he was on a broomstick, he didn't like that. He looked over at Remus and found himself staring. Remus was watching the boys flying with a smile on his face, it was the calmest Peter had ever seen him. Peter's stomach squirmed again and he shut his book.

"Do you think we're really on the right side?" Peter said and turned to Remus.

Remus stared at Peter, confused, "What do you mean"

"This war. What is it about really? How did it start? How do we know we're actually on the right side of it all?"

"Peter. Attacking witches and wizards because they're not _pure_ is an attack against everything we stand for."

"What _do_ we stand for Remus?"

"Well I stand for equality, Peter. I've been spat at and looked down on my whole life because of my little problem. I won't look down on witch or wizard because they have Muggle heritage. Look at Lily, she's one of the most talented witches in our year and she's a Muggle Born. It shouldn't be factor."

"Yaxley said -"

"Yaxley is a Death Eater supporter. He's power hungry and cruel."

"I guess."

Remus stared at Peter, concern written all over his face, "Peter, where is this coming from? You don't usually like to talk about the war."

"I was just thinking about it all and I guess... I guess I just wanted to know what we're really fighting for."

"I can't tell you what to fight for. That's got to come from you."

"I don't know what I want to fight for." Peter looked over at James and Sirius laughing and flying and sighed, "I just, I just don't want to lose any of you."

"Peter..." Remus moved closer to him and gently smiled, "We're family, we're always going to be family."

Peter nodded and started gathering up his things, "I'm not feeling too well, I'm just going to go back and have a nap or something."

"Do you want me to come back with you?"

"No, stay here. Someone's got to keep an eye on those two."

"You're right." Remus said watching Peter closely.

Peter nodded and headed to the stairs. He turned back to Remus, who was still watching him, and smiled, "Thanks Rem. I'm glad I've got you guys."

"I'm glad too." Remus smiled and Peter waved as he headed down the stairs.

Peter walked out of the Quidditch Pitch towards the castle again. More students were outside now, sprawled across the grass and running around near the lake. Peter heard a loud crash and turned to the lake. Tentacles waved across the water and Peter watched several second year Hufflepuff's shriek and run back from the banks of the lake. Peter chuckled to himself and his eyes found a group of Slytherin's close by sprawled across the grass. Peter's stomach dropped as he made eye contact with Yaxley who smirked in response. Peter narrowed his eyes and turned back to the castle and collided with Severus Snape, dropping his things.

"Careful there Peter." Said Severus.

Peter bent down trying gather up his things as quickly as possible. Severus bent down and picked up a few pieces of parchment and Peter's quills. They both stood up and Peter stood there quietly wishing James and Sirius were there to help him. Severus handed him the parchment and quills. Peter took them and looked up at Severus in confusion.

"Why are you helping me?" Peter asked.

"That's a funny way to say thank you." Severus responded.

"Can you blame him?" A voice called from behind Peter.

Yaxley sauntered over and stood next to Severus. Yaxley was burly Seventh Year, he had sandy blonde hair that fell across his handsome face. Peter had always envied Yaxley; girls seemed to like him and he was never short of friends. He was the star of the Slytherin Quidditch Team and a favourite of Professor Slughorn's. Peter was yet to be invited to one of those dinners, even Remus had been to one.

"Look at the sort he associates with, Sev. I don't think you can expect any sort of courtesy from him." Yaxley said and raised his eyes at Peter.

"Leave my friends alone!" Peter snapped and Yaxley and Severus laughed.

"Friends?" Severus queried, "Come on Peter, you don't really think you're one of them, do you?"

"Think about it. Do you really fit in with them?" Yaxley sneered.

"Leave me alone", Peter said and looking over at the Quidditch Pitch and back at Yaxley and

Severus.

"Look, Peter, we've got your best interest at heart. What do you think is going to happen when you graduate?" Severus said and Yaxley cocked an eyebrow at Peter.

Peter stood there, the unease churning away in his stomach. He shook his head and pushed past them to the castle as quickly as he could.

"Just trying to help you out." Yaxley called after him, "Come find me when you need a real friend!"

Peter felt his cheeks burning as he pushed through the front doors and shoved a first year out of the way at the staircase. The first year cried out as he hit the ground. Peter stopped for moment before hurrying up the stairs and away from the first year, the Slytherin's, everyone. Once in his dormitory Peter began to pace, he felt sick. He had always felt like it was an accident that he was friends with James, Sirius and Remus. Peter believed for a long time that the only reason they took him in was because they shared a dormitory, if they weren't would they be friends? Peter willed himself to let it go, the Slytherin's had to just be messing with him. Remus had just told him was family hadn't he? He was important wasn't he? Peter wasn't so sure. Peter kicked the trunk at the end of his bed and collapsed on the mattress. Furious with himself, Peter stared at the framed photo of the four boys laughing together until he fell asleep.

Peter woke suddenly to the sound of laughter and a door slammed shut. The room was darker than Peter remembered it and he could hear splattering against the window. Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes feeling disoriented.

"Have a good kip Wormy?" James asked, standing at the end of Peter's bed.

"Did I sleep all day?" Peter asked.

"Nah, just a few hours. We had to call it a day with the flying after the rain started." James said and shook head spraying droplets of water at Peter, "Feeling refreshed?"

"Yeah..." Peter said and wiped the droplets off his face, "And wet."

James laughed and walked over to his bed and kicked his trunk open. He began stripping his wet clothes off and letting them fall on to the ground. Peter watched the rain hit the window next to his bed and wondered where Sirius and Remus were. He turned to ask James when he noticed Sirius' Rolling Stones shirt crumpled at the end of Remus' bed. Peter stared at it for a moment until his cheeks felt hot.

"James." Peter said, "Where are Remus and Sirius?"

"They're getting something to eat I think." James responded, tugging on his jumper.

"Do you know what's happening with them?" Peter asked.

James looked up at Peter, "Dearest Moony and Padfoot have bonded a little more."

"Bonded how?" Peter got up from his bed and lent against the bedpost watching James.

James was now pointing his wand at his wet clothes siphoning off the water, "Well I'll tell you one thing Wormy, we won't be bonding in the same way."

James shook out his now dry shirt and threw it in to his trunk moving his attention to his pants. Peter looked at the crumpled Rolling Stones shirt again and thought back to the nights Remus and Sirius had gone to bed early. On those nights, James would always insist on Peter keeping him company either in the Library or the Common Room doing homework or working on the map until. They would go to bed hours after the other two and the curtains were always drawn around both beds. Peter had never thought about it too much, never assumed they might have been curled up together in one of the beds. James kicked his trunk close and pulled Peter back from his thoughts. Peter looked back at James who was now leaning against his own bedpost staring at Peter.

"Look, Wormy. They'll talk to us about it when they're ready. Okay?"

"You seem to know already?"

"I wasn't born yesterday Wormy. I saw this coming a mile away. It's a good thing, let's just give them their space and let them figure it out on their own for a bit yeah?"

"Yeah."

James smiled and moved to his bedside table to get the snitch he stole in the Fifth year. Peter opened his trunk and pulled out his potions textbook again.

"Shall we see what's going on downstairs? Maybe Evans is around?"

Peter laughed, "I won't say no to watching you get knocked back again."

James ruffled Peter's hair, "Come on chap."

Peter followed James downstairs to the Common Room. There were several students in there playing chess and exploding snap. Peter noticed Lily curled up in the armchair closest to the fire reading. James headed straight towards and dropped down in to the armchair next to her. Lily didn't look up from her book, James looked back over his shoulder at Peter and winked. Peter shook his head smiling and noticed Marlene sitting at table by the window writing.

He'd always liked Marlene, she was gentle and kind. And Peter was lonely, he was the odd one out with the boys. Remus and Sirius had their own thing going on and James was still chasing Lily. Who did Peter have? Peter walked over to the table and Marlene looked up from her work.

"Hey Peter." She said.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Peter asked and Marlene nodded continuing with her homework.

Peter sat down and opened his Potions textbook. He could barely concentrate on the uses of Murtlap Essence and found himself constantly looking up at Marlene. She had her brown hair in a long braid down her back and was wearing a pale blue sweater. Peter had always thought she looked beautiful in blue. Marlene sighed and threw down her pen, Peter quickly looked back down at his book.

"I love the rain", Marlene whispered.

"Sorry?" Peter said looking out the window.

"The rain." Marlene said, "I always feel calm when it rains."

"You can never do anything when it rains." Peter argued and looked back at Marlene. She was smiling at Peter with her arms folded on the table, her homework laying forgotten underneath.

"Sure you can, that's when I get all my best work done."

"I suppose."

"What are you working on Peter?"

"The Antidotes essay, I'm rereading the chapter at the moment. I need to get my head around the technique a little more."

"Urgh, Potions. I prefer Transfiguration. I just finished McGonagall's homework."

"James and I finished that last night."

"You're all quite the little gang, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't want to meet us in a dark alley that's for sure!"

"You reckon you could outfight me?"

Marlene cocked an eyebrow and Peter laughed, "No, no. More like we could pull a Westside Story on your ass and outdance you."

Marlene threw her head back laughing and Peter smiled, she had a beautiful laugh. Marlene looked over at the fireplace and Peter followed her gaze. Lily had just slammed her book shut and stood up. James had struck out again. Marlene looked back at Peter and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something, Peter. Why does he keep trying?" Marlene asked.

"I couldn't tell you", Peter replied and sighed, "Sucker for punishment I guess."

"Marlene!" Lily called from across the room, "I'm going to the Great Hall."

"Hold on!" Marlene replied, "Let me just pack up my things."

Peter felt his heart sink, he'd been enjoying her company. He watched her close her books and put everything in to a neat pile. Peter wondered if she would knock him back. Probably, he thought to himself. Marlene stood up and beamed at Peter.

"You're not who I expected you to be."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Who did you expect me to be?"

"I don't know... But not like this."

"Would it be okay if we spent some more time together?"

"Come on Marlene, he's starting to make 'jokes' now..." Lily cried.

"Coming!" Marlene called back and turned back to Peter. "Come find me some time, yeah?"

"I will" Peter said and watched as she hurried across the room to Lily, pushing James out the way. She looked back and smiled at Peter once more before disappearing through the portrait hole with Lily.

Peter felt a warmth throughout his body and a grin spread across this face. She didn't knock him back. Peter watched James ruffle his hair and fall back into the armchair, a sullen look across his face. Peter finally felt like he had something going for him that James didn't, something that was his and his alone. For the first time in a long time Peter felt like he was important to someone, he felt like he belonged.


	4. Chapter 4 - Remus, Christmas 1976

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER FOUR – REMUS**

 _Christmas, 1976_

It was late morning when Remus awoke, familiar arms wrapped around him. Remus titled his head up and smiled. Sirius was still asleep, breathing gently, his arms wrapped around Remus and his hair across his cheek. Remus lifted his hand off Sirius' chest and brushed his hair back from his face; he traced his hand along Sirius' jawline and across his chin before leaning in to kiss him softly. Sirius opened his eyes and chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Rem." Sirius whispered.

"Merry Christmas Sirius." Remus replied and kissed him again.

A loud snore from across the room broke them apart and Remus laughed. Sirius sat up, pushed the curtain back slightly and flicked his wand at his trunk. A present wrapped in blue and gold soared over and rested in Sirius' lap.

"Go on, open it." Sirius said handing the present to Remus.

Remus pulled the card off the present and opened it to find an over the top cliché _For My Boyfriend at Christmas_ card. Remus cocked an eyebrow at Sirius who winked in return. Remus opened the card to read the message and a warmth spread through his body.

 _My Remus,_

 _May this be the first of many Christmases together._

 _Honestly don't know how you put up with me!_

 _But I hope you always do._

 _Love From,_

 _Sirius_

 _X_

Beaming at the card and Sirius' use of _that_ word, Remus opened the present to find Sirius' favourite Rolling Stones shirt.

"Because you seem to love it so much..." Sirius said.

Remus blushed a deep red, "It's because it smells like you."

"Creep" Sirius teased.

Remus lifted the shirt and found a framed photo underneath. It was a photo of Sirius and Remus. Remus was laughing, looking in to the camera and Sirius, Sirius was beaming up at Remus like there was no one else in the world. Remus ran his hand over the photo and turned to Sirius, who was watching him quietly.

"I love it." He whispered and kissed Sirius before leaning over him to get Sirius' present from his bedside table.

Sirius' face lit up, he had always been the one who was excited the most at Christmas. Remus had always loved that about him. Remus handed him the scarlet wrapped present and watched as Sirius ripped open the card.

"Oh very funny!" Sirius chuckled.

"Seemed appropriate!" Remus replied laughing, "And to be fair the resemblance is uncanny!"

Remus had been sure to get a dog themed Christmas card for Sirius, he'd struck gold with a dog in an ugly Christmas sweater. Sirius chuckled to himself and fell quiet as he read the inside. Remus' stomach squirmed, inside the card he had thanked Sirius for helping Remus understand and love who he really was. He'd written that he loved him and this was the best Christmas yet. Sirius closed the card and kissed Remus.

"Open the present." Remus urged and Sirius tore off the wrapping paper and beamed up at Remus.

"Amazing!" Sirius said, flicking through the books of sheet music, a bright smile across his face.

"There's more." Remus whispered, his stomach squirming.

Sirius put down the sheet music, "More?"

"I don't want us to be a secret anymore..." Remus paused, taking Sirius' hand in his, "I don't mean we have to hang up a sign or run around telling everyone or anything. Just, not go out of our way to keep it a secret anymore..."

"So, I should cancel the big coming out party then?" Sirius replied.

Remus laughed, "Alright, alright. But we should at least tell the boys. Everyone else can figure it out on their own."

Sirius ran his hand down Remus's face softly, his breath coming out in low stammers, "Rem..."

"You alright?" Remus clutched Sirius' hand tighter, his stomach churning.

"Rem, I love you." Sirius whispered, "I love you so much."

Remus felt a tear fall down his cheek and Sirius brushed it away.

"I love you too, Sirius. More than I ever thought was possible."

Remus pulled Sirius to him and kissed him hard, falling back on to the bed. Remus' hands tangled in Sirius' hair as Sirius broke away and began to kiss down along his neck. Remus gasped and began to tug off Sirius' shirt when he heard a cough a few beds along.

"Can I stop pretending to be asleep now?" James called out.

Sirius groaned and Remus sighed. Sirius knelt up on the bed and yanked the curtain back. James was sitting cross legged on his bed wearing his Santa hat, a pile of Christmas presents in front of him.

"Poor timing Prongs." Sirius huffed and threw a pillow at James, "Just the worst."

"Look I'm all for you two having a rough and tumble, so to speak, but it's Christmas and I want to open my presents now." James said and picked up a present.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked, sitting up.

"Known what? Known that you two were lovey-eyed for each or when you actually got your act together?" James responded unwrapping an assortment of records.

"So, a long time then?" Sirius said and walked over the pile of presents at the end of his own bed.

"I figured you guys would work it out eventually, so I stayed out of it." James said and opened a box of homemade mince pies, "Frankly, I think this place could use a little gaying up."

"You're camp enough for all of us James." Remus said and began opening all the curtains in the dormitory to let the morning light in.

"I'm honoured you would think so highly of me Moony." James said and winked at Remus.

Remus laughed and began inspecting his own pile of presents. Sirius had started a Christmas tradition with them in the fourth year: themed presents. The theme this year was "ugly Christmas sweaters". Remus had drawn out James' name and watched on with amusement as James unwrapped the sweater. It was bright red and green with a large snowman protruding outwards from the center and snowflakes knitted on the back of the sweater.

"It's hideous!" James cried and looked up at Remus, "I love it!"

"You're very welcome." Remus laughed and opened his, from Peter. "Well, that's a lot to take in."

The sweater was red and had several dancing Snowmen and Christmas Trees knitted on the front of the sweater along with stars, snowflakes and candy canes. Remus held it up and Sirius and James fell about laughing. Sirius ripped open his sweater; it was pink with Santa, reindeer and an assortment of presents decorated across the front and "HO HO HO" along the bottom.

"You got me a lady's sweater?" Sirius asked.

James laughed, "There's no rule saying it had to be a man's sweater!"

"I wish Peter was here to see this", Remus mused and continued opening his presents.

"I'm sure he's gutted he's not here and stuck in Spain with his family." Sirius responded, stuffing a mince pie in his mouth.

"Yeah, the jammy bastard!" James said and ripped open another present.

Remus watched James and Sirius open the rest of their presents and felt a deep appreciation for them. James' parents had gone to France for Christmas and invited the two of them, both of them had flat out refused insisting the Potter's have a romantic Christmas getaway. Remus knew they had only done this because he had to stay behind this year; Remus' parents had gone away with some friends for Christmas this year. He was happy to stay at Hogwarts, he was going to use the time to get ahead with some of his schoolwork. Now he had Sirius and James with him and Christmas suddenly became that little bit better for him.

Once they had finished unwrapping all their presents they lounged around in the Common Room eating an assortment of mince pies, chocolate and fudge. James sat in the armchair closest to the fire animatedly proposing a snowball fight for the day. Sirius sat in the armchair opposite James and Remus took a seat on the floor, leaning against Sirius' knees and stared in to the fire.

Remus thought back to all the times he had been ridiculed and abandoned for being a werewolf, as if everything else about him was repulsive as well. The first time he realized the way he felt about Sirius was not the same way he felt about James and Peter, he had cried. He hid from everyone in the room of requirement and cried. Remus had never had feelings for another boy before, he'd even found himself interested in girls here and there. But there was something different about Sirius, he felt safe with Sirius. For months he tried to ignore his feelings, he was desperate to not have another reason for people to hate him. It was exhausting. Remus still felt afraid displaying his relationship so openly. What would the other students think? What would his parents think? Remus was grateful to have friends who have loved him no matter what, without them he didn't think he would have the courage he needed to accept himself like this.

"You alright Rem?" Sirius whispered, sliding on to the floor next to him.

Remus took Sirius' hand in his, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"I've got a feeling we're about to engage in some sort of epic snowball battle..." Sirius whispered and Remus looked up at James who was now demonstrating his ability to dodge snowballs.

"I might sit this one out and leave you two to it" Remus replied, looking back at Sirius.

Sirius looked at Remus searchingly, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I'd actually like to spend some time reading the book my parents sent me."

"Such a bookworm."

"You love it."

Sirius laughed and kissed Remus softly, "I love everything about you."

"Are you two ready?" James asked and Sirius got to his feet.

"Rem's going to sit this one out, so it's just you and me Prongs." Sirius said and cocked an eyebrow, "Do you think you can handle that?"

"You're on!" James laughed pulling on his coat and gloves.

Sirius pulled Remus to his feet, "See you in a bit."

"Have fun!" Remus replied.

Sirius pulled Remus to him and kissed him goodbye. Remus watched the two of them leave the Common Room already stirring each other up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Seems like you two have finally got your act together then?"

Remus whirled around to see Lily coming down the stairs from the girl's dormitories. She was clutching a book to her chest, her long red hair loosed and gently framing her face. Lily sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Remus sat down next to Lily and smiled at her.

"I didn't know you were spending Christmas here this year?" Remus asked and Lily shrugged.

"Petunia was refusing to go home if I was going to be there too..." Lily said and rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to deal with that drama so I stayed here. Told Mum and Dad that Marlene and Alice were staying too so they wouldn't worry."

"So, Petunia gets a family Christmas and you're alone?" Remus frowned.

"I won't fight with her Remus, especially at Christmas..." Lily's voice trailed off and she stared at the fire. "How come you're here?"

"My parents have gone away with friends so here I am." Remus replied and slouched into the couch.

"At least your boyfriend was kind enough to stay with you..." Lily said and cocked an eyebrow, "You've kept that quiet"

"It started a few months ago."

"Oh Remus, it started years ago. You two have always had a thing for each other."

Lily wriggled her eyebrows at him and Remus laughed. He looked down at his hands folded in his lap. Lily reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I was afraid, Lil." Remus whispered.

"That's why you kept it secret?" Lily asked, "Remus, I think it's wonderful that you're together."

"Yeah but not everyone is going to feel that way, are they?"

"Sod 'em. The people who love you most know who you are and we love who that is."

"We talked this morning and we're not going to keep it a secret anymore."

"It's going to be okay Remus, I promise."

Remus rested his head on Lily's shoulder and she kissed the top of his head. Remus was grateful for Lily, they had bonded on the night's they spent on Prefect duty together and she had grown to become a dear friend for Remus. He had never spoken to Lily about Sirius, it was just an unspoken thing between them, Remus knew he had her support and it had always mattered a great deal to him.

"Have you got any plans after the feast tonight?" Remus asked.

"I was just going to curl up here and read." Lily replied shaking her head.

"Well, James snuck in a bottle of firewhiskey, we're planning to drink it and be merry!" Remus said and lifted his head off Lily's shoulder, "Want to join us?"

"Drinking... With James?" Lily said and raised her eyebrows.

"What if I make sure he is on his best behaviour. It is Christmas after all, you've got to spend it with people."

"If he tries anything I'm out."

"He won't, I promised."

"Then I'll be there."

Remus spent the rest of the afternoon with Lily in the Common Room; they played Wizarding Chess and Exploding Snap on and off before curling up in opposite armchairs reading. When James and Sirius returned, dripping wet, from their Snowball Battle Lily was fast asleep. James' face lit up when he saw her so Remus followed him and Sirius upstairs to get ready for the feast.

"Evans is here for Christmas! This is the best present yet!" James said as he kicked the dormitory door open.

"Look about that..." Remus began and Sirius strode past him peeling off his shirt.

"What? Did she say something?" James asked.

"I invited her to drink firewhiskey with us tonight but she'll only come if you're on your best behaviour James!" Remus replied and walked around to his bed and picked up his ugly sweater.

"Is this a Prefect thing?" James huffed and pulled on his ugly sweater.

"No James, it's a respect thing." Remus yanked on his sweater and lent against his bedpost, "Promise me you won't say or do anything that is going to make her feel uncomfortable?"

"You're asking a lot, Rem!" Sirius chimed in smirking at Remus, still shirtless and drying his hair with a towel.

"Look, Lily hasn't responded to your advances yet and there's a reason for that. Why don't you try another tactic and just be respectful. Show her you can be a decent bloke." Remus implored.

James stared at the snitch he had just retrieved from his bedside table and frowned before putting it back in the drawer, "Respectful... I can do respectful."

Sirius laughed and hugged Remus from behind, now wearing his ugly sweater too. "This should be good."

Remus twisted his head round and kissed Sirius, "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

The boys headed downstairs and found Lily standing by the portrait door; she was wearing an emerald green dress and black stockings, her hair wrapped into a bun. James let out a breath and steadied himself before approaching her.

"Merry Christmas Evans." James said smiling,

"Merry Christmas James." She replied eyeing him carefully before looking past him to Remus and Sirius, "Thought we could all go down to the feast together?"

Remus smiled and tugged Sirius along. The four of them walked down to the feast and took their seats together. Remus and Sirius sat opposite James and Lily and Remus noticed the way James kept looking over at Lily. James was completely enamored by her presence. There were a handful of other students at the feast but no other Gryffindors. The food appeared before them and everyone began to eat. Remus raised his glass toasted with Sirius, James and Lily; he looked up the table and caught Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and raised his glass to the Headmaster.

"So, Evans." James said and took a swig of pumpkin juice, "Have you had a nice Christmas so far?"

"It's been nice, a little lonely but Remus and I had a lovely time this afternoon." Lily replied, "Who won the so-called epic snowball battle?"

"I annihilated James." Sirius said, "Poor bugger didn't stand a chance!"

"Is annihilated really the word we want to use?" James argued.

"'I'm sorry, did you or did you not beg for mercy?" Sirius teased and James laughed.

"Sounds like it was quite the battle then." Lily said as she returned to her food.

"Round two will be even more brutal." James said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Why's that? Are you going to cry this time?"

Lily snorted and James looked at Sirius outraged, "Oh Padfoot, you're in for a treat."

Remus laughed at the exchange and caught James' eye smiling at him. James winked and continued eating. Soon after the plates had cleared themselves the table became decorated with Christmas puddings and mince pies. The four of them pulled Christmas crackers together and were in fits of laughter while exchanging terrible jokes. By the time the desserts were cleared Remus had his arm around Sirius who was leaning against him, his hand resting on Remus' thigh. Remus didn't even care when a younger Slytherin boy shot him a dirty look, he was the happiest he had been in a long time.

"So, Remus said something about firewhiskey?" Lily said and James smirked.

"I think it's about time we get stuck in to that, lads?" James said and Sirius sat upright again, nodding.

Back in the Common Room the four of them were sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace drinking and laughing.

"So you two live together now don't you?" Lily asked gesturing to James and Sirius.

"We sure do, I blew out of my joint last summer." Sirius responded and poured himself another drink.

"Have your family tried to get you to come back at all?" Lily asked and kicked off her shoes.

"I got a letter from Regulus a few months ago, wasn't a particularly nice letter mind you." Sirius said and took a swig of his drink, "I don't expect to hear from them now, I imagine I've been blasted off the Family Tree."

"I'm sorry Sirius" Lily said and Sirius shook his head chuckling.

"Don't be sorry Lil, the boys are more my family than that lot ever were."

Remus pulled Sirius to him and kissed him, "You're much better off."

"I'll say!" Sirius agreed and pulled Remus back to him kissing him again.

James wolf whistled and Remus chuckled pulling back to rested against the couch again, his hand entwined with Sirius'. Lily smiled warmly at Remus and grabbed the bottle to pour herself another drink.

"I've got to say James, I prefer this side this of you." Lily said and smiled at him.

James chuckled and raised his glass to hers, "Let's toast our newfound friendship then."

Lily raised her glass to his and took a big swig of firewhiskey before leaning back against the armchair James was also resting against.

"We should do this more often", Remus suggested, "Not necessarily the drinking but hanging out together. It's been fun."

"It has been..." Lily mused, "Thank you, all of you. This was going to be an awful Christmas and it's turned into one of the best yet."

James smiled at Lily, "I'm glad. No one should be alone at Christmas Evans."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Lily cleared her throat and looked back over at Remus and Sirius. Remus finished his goblet and nuzzled his head into Sirius' neck gently biting him.

"You two alright over there?" James asked.

"Don't be jealous James." Sirius responded and winked.

Lily giggled and pinched James, "I've got a feeling you'll be better off sleeping on the couch tonight..."

"Lily!" Remus cried and blushing a deep red.

"What, you think we don't know what you two get up to?" Lily teased.

"I share a dormitory with you for god sake." James said and drained his goblet.

"Yes but... But we don't do that when you're there." Remus argued.

"So you admit to shagging then?" Lily teased and Remus looked at Sirius helplessly who was laughing.

"Rem, it's no secret." Sirius said, "I'm your boyfriend, what else would we be doing when we go to bed early?"

James and Lily fell against one another laughing and Remus stood up.

"Aw Moony, we're just teasing." James said.

"I know." Remus replied smiling and turned to Sirius stretching out his hand, "Shall we go to bed early tonight then?"

"You don't need to ask me twice." Sirius replied and took Remus' hand climbing to his feet.

"Goodnight you two... Behave!" Remus said.

Lily and James wolf whistled and started laughing again and Remus shook his head as Sirius tugged him along the Common Room to the stairs. Lily and James' laughter began to disappear as they climbed the stairs. Sirius stopped suddenly and pressed Remus against the wall, kissing him hard. The two of them became tangled and Remus felt Sirius' hands everywhere.

Sirius broke away and tugged on Remus' shirt, "Come on..."

Remus looked down and realized he had left his sweater downstairs, "I'll be right back, I forgot my sweater."

"Get it in the morning." Sirius whispered pressing back against him.

"I won't be a minute." Remus said leaning in to kiss Sirius before slipped under his arm and down a few steps.

"You fucking tease." Sirius groaned following him.

They raced back down the stairs towards the Common Room. As they neared the landing step Remus felt Sirius grab his shirt stopping him and his hand sliding over Remus' mouth. Remus frowned and looked back at Sirius who was looking straight ahead into the Common Room. Remus followed his eyes and saw it; Lily and James entwined in front of the fireplace kissing. Remus gasped into Sirius' hand and they backed up a few steps as James let Lily's hair loose from her bun and they slid down to the carpet still kissing.

"Well I'll be damned." Sirius whispered.

Remus shook his head in disbelief, "It's a Christmas miracle."

"Forget the jumper?" Sirius suggested and Remus nodded.

"Sod the jumper!" Remus replied.

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and they began climbing the stairs to the dormitory again. Remus looked back over his shoulder and saw James peeling off his sweater and leaning back down to Lily. Remus and Sirius disappeared around the staircase and up into their dormitory, yanking off each other's clothes as they barged through the door slamming it behind them. Remus couldn't think of a better way to finish off Christmas than this and with James distracted they had all the time in the world.


	5. Chapter 5 - James, February 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER FIVE – JAMES**

 _February 1977_

 _The fire flickered a soft light across her face. James noticed the way her nose crinkled as she laughed. Lily fell back against the armchair and smiled at James. They stared at each other for a moment before Lily hesitantly reached out and ruffled James' hair; he chuckled becoming too aware of the way her hand had fallen now resting on the base of his neck. Lily drew in her breath but remained still as James lent his head towards hers and kissed her. Her lips were soft, softer than James had imagined them to be. He pulled back and searched her eyes for a response before Lily lent back towards him, kissing him harder. Lily tangled her hand in James' hair and gripped the front of his sweater. James, feeling like he was in a dream, reached up and let her hair down before gently leading her to floor. James kneeled before Lily for a moment before peeling off his sweater and gently leaning down over Lily and kissing her again…_

"Prongs!"

James snapped out of his daydream as Sirius nudged him. They were sprawled on the Common Room couch and armchairs with Remus and Peter. James looked up from the fireplace to find all three of them looking at him; Sirius was smirking. James chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No need to shout Padfoot…" He said and sat up straighter on the couch, "What's wrong?"

"We were just saying we've finished the final part of the map," Sirius said and pulled out a piece of parchment, "Rem added in the final part of Eastern grounds you and I found last Friday."

"Fantastic!" James cried and grabbed the parchment, "It's real thing of beauty!"

"Glad to see we have your attention now." Remus said, "What's on your mind James?"

"Wishing it was Christmas again?" Sirius teased.

"Thinking about a certain redhead perhaps?" Peter added and the three of them laughed.

James ignored them and investigated the map taking in all the details, it was finally done. Years of exploring Hogwarts and mapping the details and it was finally finished.

"Have all the passwords been added?" James asked.

"Right down to the one-eyed witch." Remus said.

"I think the speech bubbles are an exceptionally nice touch." Sirius remarked.

"They work well, I tested them earlier today." Peter said.

"This is great, lads. This may be the greatest thing we've ever done." James said and beamed at the others.

"Yes, but is it the greatest thing you've ever done?" Sirius asked smirking at James.

James rolled his eyes, "For the last time Padfoot, nothing else happened."

"But you wanted more to happen didn't you Prongs?" Peter asked.

"Of course he did, he's been daydreaming about it ever since." Remus laughed.

"I'm right here!" James interjected and closed the parchment.

"Have you asked her out for Valentine's Day?" Remus asked, "And don't even try and say you don't want to."

"Not yet." James responded and got to his feet.

"Prongs, mate, Valentine's Day is tomorrow…" Sirius prompted and Peter raised his eyebrows. "So you might want to get on to that."

"Yeah, yeah." James replied and scanned the Common Room, ruffling his hair nervously.

"She's not here." Peter said and James frowned, "She went to the library with Marlene and Alice hours ago."

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked and Remus eyed Peter curiously.

"Uh, I ah overheard Alice telling Frank at lunch that they had planned to study this afternoon." Peter responded.

Sirius gestured towards the portrait door, "Well go get her Prongs!"

James rolled his eyes and sauntered towards the portrait hole catching Remus' encouraging smile before exiting the Common Room. James strolled along the corridor, his stomach doing flips. James had been worried he'd done something wrong at Christmas; he and Lily spent that night kissing and talking before falling asleep amongst cushions she had conjured for them by the fireplace. But James awoke the next day alone and later found out Lily had left to join Marlene and her family for the remainder of the Christmas break. Looking back on things James wondered if he should have written to Lily because when she returned they never spoke about Christmas night.

James climbed the staircase that led to the library when he heard a scuffle ahead. Frowning, James hurried along and found fifth year Hufflepuff student Edgar Bones cornered by two Slytherin thugs; Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov. James narrowed his eyes and drew his wand.

"Locomoter Mortis!" James cried, pointing his wand at Rowle who immediately fell to the ground his legs locked together. Dolohov whirled around but before he could raise his wand James cried out again, "Furnunculus!"

Dolohov dropped his wand and clutched his face as the boils erupted all over his body. James kept his wand pointed at him. Dolohov scrambled for his wand, wincing as he moved, and bewitched Rowle to hover along behind him. Edgar stepped forward and smiled at James.

"Thanks James, I couldn't get those guys to leave me alone." Edgar muttered.

"What did they want?" James asked and stowed his wand away.

"What do they ever want? To make me feel small." Edgar shuffled on the spot avoiding James' eyes.

"You're not small Edgar, they are. Don't you ever let them you believe otherwise okay?" James said, anger burning in his chest.

Edgar smiled at James, "Thank you… I better get going dinner will be starting soon. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." James responded and Edgar hurried off towards the staircase.

"That was very kind of you." A soft voice came from behind James.

James turned around to find Lily standing at the entry to the library, a stack of books in her arms. She smiled at James and walked towards him. James looked around for Marlene and Alice but there was no sign of them.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Lily asked and looked over her shoulder.

"No, no. I just, I assumed you would be with the girls." James said and chuckled nervously.

"I was, they left a little while ago. They'd had enough studying for one day." Lily said and shifted the books in her arms.

"Here, let me take some of those." James said and moved towards her. Their hands brushed as James took some of the books and Lily quickly averted her eyes.

"Thank you." She said and they headed towards the staircase, "So what brings you to the library?"

"I was looking for you actually." James responded and tried to steady his breath.

"And what can I do for you?" Lily asked and bumped against James playfully.

"Be my date for Valentine's Day?" James blurted out and immediately wanted the words back. Lily stopped walking and turned to James, "I mean, if you don't have any plans we could I don't know eat together or take a walk around the grounds?"

"James…" Lily's voice trailed off and James felt his stomach drop.

"You've already got plans?" James asked, disheartened.

Lily looked at the ground for a moment and then back to James, "I should have talked to you before now about Christmas… I need you to know that I don't regret what happened between us."

"I feel like a but is coming…"

"But I don't think it should happen again. You and I are finally getting to know one another and I really do enjoy your company now. I think that's where we should start off. As friends."

James nodded and stared at the ground, every daydream he had had of Lily since Christmas crashing down around him. Lily reached out to him and nudged his shoulder. James looked up at Lily and smiled.

"You're right." James said, "Let's be friends."

James escorted Lily down to The Great Hall, Lily was talking most of the way down telling James about her ideas for the Charms essay. She was incredibly bright, James thought to himself, and extremely driven. Lily was telling James about the latest dinner of the Slug Club and James chuckled at the thought of Lily in a fancy dinner setting with their Potions Professor.

"There are students there too James." Lily said and shook her head.

"Yeah, some Slytherin's too I hear?" James countered and frowned, "Just be careful there Evans."

"I will." Lily replied and they approached the Gryffindor table, "Thanks for helping me carry my books."

"Anytime." James replied and placed the books he was carrying on the table next to Lily, "Have a good dinner, I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye James." Lily replied and sat down in front of Alice.

James wandered up the table to the Remus and Sirius who were watching James approach. James caught Sirius' eye as he sat down, willing him not to ask about Lily when the Prewett twins and Dorcas sat down with them and Fabian nudged James.

"What's happening there between you and Lily?" Fabian asked and Gideon shot James a wink.

"What? Oh, nothing. Evans and I have just reached a place of friendship that's all." James responded and began piling the stew into his bowl. He looked up at Remus who smiled at him sadly.

"Oh come on, you expect me to believe you two are just friends?" Dorcas said and stuffed a dinner roll in his mouth.

"I sure do." James replied and tucked into his stew.

James had just swallowed his mouthful of stew when he saw Peter and Marlene enter the Great Hall, holding hands. James dropped his spoon and the other boys peered over to see what James was looking at. Peter walked Marlene to Lily and Alice and stood there for a moment laughing with the girls. Marlene leaned in and kissed Peter before sitting down. Peter smiled to himself and walked along the table and sat down on the other side of James. Peter helped himself to some stew before he realised James, and the others, staring at him.

"Well, well, well. Seems we've got ourselves a Romeo!" James said and Peter blushed.

"When did that happen?" Remus asked and Sirius chuckled.

"We've been spending some time together." Peter responded slurping on his stew.

"Since when?" James pressed, forgetting his own stew.

"A few weeks before Christmas." Peter replied and avoided James' eye.

"Well you've kept that quiet." James muttered.

"I just wanted something that was mine for a while, enjoy it to ourselves before we shared it with others." Peter said, slightly dejected.

"I can understand that." Sirius said and James shot him a glance.

"Well, good on you Peter. Marlene's a top girl." Fabian said.

Gideon nodded, "She's great, always has me laughing at Quidditch practice."

"When you should be focusing on the plays!" Dorcas reprimanded and the three of them began squabbling about Quidditch.

"I think it's great Peter," Remus said softly, "Don't you think James?"

James was staring at his stew; his face was growing hot. He felt someone kick him under the table and looked up to meet Sirius' concerned eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah Peter it's great. You and Marlene. It's great." James said and forced a smile.

Peter smiled and continued eating his stew. James ate a few more spoonful's before excusing himself. James hurried up the stairs and back to the Common Room, there was a group of students laughing by the fireplace when he walked in. Cursing under his breath, James dashed up the stairs and barrelled in to the dormitory. He couldn't understand why he was reacting this way. Peter deserved to be happy did he not? He was James' friend, James should be supportive but something was churning away in his stomach. He flopped down on to his bed, groaned into his pillow and heard the door close and someone walk across the room. James rolled over to see Sirius approach him and sit down at the end of his bed.

"Alright there Prongs?"

"I am happy for him. I really am."

"I know you are."

"I just… I just had this bizarre feeling and I had to get out of there."

"I believe that feeling is known as jealousy Prongs."

"I am not jealous of Peter."

"Maybe not of Peter… Maybe you're jealous of how easy it was for him and Marlene?"

James frowned and began picking at his blanket. He didn't even know that Peter cared for Marlene like that, he'd never said anything. But then, maybe James had never given him the chance? He was always plotting for some way to get Lily, or a prank or an adventure for them all. James thought back to the times he had been trying to impress Lily, especially the times when Remus and Sirius weren't around. Peter had always been off to the side sitting with Marlene. Why had James never asked him about her?

"God I'm a shit friend." James moaned and Sirius chuckled.

"No you're not, none of us knew about Marlene…"

"I never even gave him a chance to tell me."

"Why do I get the feeling this is not why your knickers are in a knot?"

James sighed and sat up, "Lily just wants to be friends so looks like absolutely nothing has changed there."

"I disagree."

"How? She turned me down. How is that any different?"

"You're friends now and you certainly weren't that before."

"I guess."

Sirius kicked James and raised his eyebrows at him, "Let her keep getting to know you, who knows where it will end up?"

James smiled and shrugged, "Who knows."

"A positive attitude might help Prongs."

"God, you get a boyfriend and suddenly you're all positivity and good vibes."

Sirius kicked James again and shook his head, "I'm just saying, don't give up. Not just yet."

"Yes sir."

They laughed and Sirius climbed off James' bed, he wandered over to his own bed and opened his trunk. James watched him pull out some parchment and his Charms textbook and smiled. Sirius really was his brother and James couldn't wish for a better one than him.

"Padfoot." James said and Sirius looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime Prongs." Sirius winked at James, "I've got to finish this essay before Tuesday and lord knows Remus won't let me do any homework tomorrow night."

"Romantic Valentine's plans then?"

"Oh you know… Probably best to avoid the dormitory until the scarf is off the door handle."

James laughed and Sirius headed out the door and back down to the Common Room. James stared at the closed door for a while after Sirius left and found himself smiling. Sirius was right, things were different now, maybe all James had to do was keep letting Lily get to know him. Still feeling annoyed by the whole thing James changed for bed, extinguished the lamps in the dormitory and climbed into bed. James drifted off to sleep thinking of Lily, a smile across his face.

James spent the next day dodging the cupids and a group of third year girls who seemed to have taken quite a liking to him. By the time his final class, Transfiguration, finished he was well and truly at his limit.

"Oh Prongs my boy, who knew you were such a ladies man?" Sirius teased as they walked back to their dormitory.

"Shut up." James snapped.

"What did that one girl say? You fly like an Angel?" Remus said and Peter and Sirius laughed.

James groaned and Sirius nudged him, "Soaring so high he's my kind of guy!"

"Argh, enough!" James said and pushed past a group of second year's and in to the Common Room.

"Settle down lover boy." Peter teased.

Sirius slung his arm over James' shoulders, "Come on, let's dump our bags and go get something to eat."

"Actually, I've got to dash down to the kitchens and get some food. Marlene and I are having a picnic on the grounds." Peter said and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Right, the big Valentine's date!" James said and turned to Peter, "Did you need a hand setting up?"

"Thanks but I got it, I'm just going to get changed and organised. She's meeting me in the Entrance Hall in an hour." Peter replied, "So I better get to it."

"Yeah I actually have some food stashed upstairs so Sirius if you could hang down here with James for a bit?" Remus said and winked, "Come upstairs in say, fifteen minutes?"

"Looks like I'm in for a treat." Sirius smirked and watched Remus and Peter disappear up the stairs.

James dropped down into an armchair, "Looks like I won't be going to the dormitory any time soon."

"Is that okay?" Sirius asked and sat down opposite James, "Because I can talk to him and we can do something else?"

"Don't be stupid Padfoot, he's got some nice things planned for you." James responded.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "You know what he's got planned?"

"I'm not saying a word." James laughed.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Dodge the third year girls some more."

Sirius laughed, "Maybe you should get your dinner from the kitchens too, avoid the Great Hall."

"I was thinking of going to the library, get ahead on some homework."

"Sounds romantic Prongs."

"You know it. Me and the books, it's a hot date!"

The two of them laughed together when Peter appeared at the bottom of the stairs clutching a bag and a pile of blankets.

"Looking sharp Wormy." James said and Sirius wolf whistled.

"Knock it off lads." Peter responded, walking towards the portrait hole. "Remus is ready for you Sirius. Have a good night!"

Peter disappeared through the portrait hole and Sirius got to his feet.

"Don't study too hard Prongs, save the nerding out for Rem."

"I wouldn't dream of out nerding Moony." James laughed, "Have a good night Padfoot. You two deserve it."

Sirius smiled and dashed up the stairs and out of sight. James remained in the armchair for a moment before leaving the Common Room. He pulled the map out and was sure to keep an eye out for the third year girls and any cupids in between him and the library. He had to hide behind a statue here and there but eventually he found his way to a quiet corner in the library and pulled out his Transfiguration textbook.

An hour or so passed and James had moved on to his Potions homework when he heard someone approach his table. James looked up to find Lily standing there beaming at him. James shifted his parchment and books out the way and gestured for Lily to join him.

"How cool are we, homework on Valentine's Day?" Lily mused and opened her Charms textbook.

"Well if you recall I did offer you an alternative." James said and Lily's face dropped, "That was a joke Evans."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, frowning.

James put his quill down and smiled at Lily, "Yes. I'm glad we're friends, really."

"Me too." She replied and closed her Charms book, "Sounds like Marlene and Peter have a nice evening planned though?"

"He's taking her for a picnic, I helped him master a warming spell today. It's not exactly the best weather for a picnic so at least they won't be freezing out there."

"That was sweet of you."

James shrugged and closed his Potions book, "I just wanted them to have a nice night."

"And Remus and Sirius? Remus has been running around all weekend planning things."

"Between you and me, I think I'll be avoiding the dormitory for most of the night!"

Lily laughed and stretched back in her chair to let her hair down. James watched it tumble down before Lily tucked it behind her ears.

"Sounds scandalous! But I'm glad they're so happy."

"Me too."

"How is it, living with Sirius?"

Lily rested her head on her hand and James lent back in his chair, "It took some adjusting but it's working out well. I mean he moved in a little over a month before we came back to school so there's still time for me to regret it!"

"He's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him."

"The four of you, you've always been so close. It's remarkable really, you're a band of brothers not friends."

"Yeah. Yeah we are… I'm an only child so I guess I was spoilt a lot growing up and don't get me wrong I loved it. I just didn't realise how lonely I was until I met those three."

Lily smiled at James, "Well growing up with siblings can be challenging too. My sister, Petunia, used to be my best friend. We did everything together growing up. But that changed when I found out I'm a witch…"

"Why? Is she jealous?" James asked.

"More like she doesn't approve. Petunia is destined to be the perfect housewife. You know, run of the mill, ordinary, perfect, boring. Having a witch for a sister doesn't fit with that image."

James grabbed Lily's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with who you are. You know that right?"

"I know. I just miss my sister."

"Well, she's an idiot to push someone like you away."

"Thank you."

Lily smiled and pulled her hand away from James who shuffled in his seat awkwardly. Lily stared off at a nearby bookcase and James found himself watching her. She was frowning slightly but her eyes were still bright, James had to fight the urge to move around the table and take her in to his arms again. She turned back to James and he quickly dropped his eyes back down to his homework.

"I think it was really kind what you did for Edgar yesterday." Lily said and James looked back up, "I've seen you do that sort of thing a lot. Defend people against Slytherin bullies."

"I don't like their tactics." James responded.

"You used to hex unsuspecting people too you know…"

"The keyword there is used to. I was young and arrogant. The Slytherin's are cruel and know exactly what they're doing. And what they're doing isn't right."

Silence hung in the air between them and Lily reached out for James.

"Hey, I know you're not like them. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, I know I used to do some questionable things. I was cruel to a lot of people, especially Snivelus. Sorry, Snape." James responded and linked his fingers through hers.

"Well he and I aren't friends anymore anyway… Like you, I don't agree with certain tactics."

"Look at us agreeing on things." James said and Lily laughed.

"We've come so far." She chuckled.

Madam Pince suddenly appeared and Lily quickly pulled her hand back.

"The library is not for socialising!" Madam Pince scolded, "Please pack up your things and take your conversation elsewhere!"

She stood there, arms resting on her hips watching them hurriedly pack up their things and escorted them out the library. Lily was in a fit of giggles, James enjoyed the sound.

"I've never been kicked out of the library before…" She giggled.

"There's a first time for everything!" James said.

Lily linked her arm through his, "Let's walk around for a bit. Tell me about your parents."

James and Lily walked around the castle for a few hours. James told her all about Fleamont and Euphemia Potter and his privileged upbringing, for the first time he wasn't gloating about his life he could tell it as it is. James couldn't stop talking to Lily, they talked about their family, their friends, their dreams, their fears. All of it. The war equally occupied a lot of their thoughts. Lily was frightened to death of her family being hurt or killed, they were Muggles and all she wanted was to keep them safe. James was worried about what happens when he joins the Order, he knows he will be putting his life at risk but he can't sit back and let other people fight the battle for him.

It was late by the time they walked back around to the Gryffindor Common Room. James walked Lily to the base of the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Well I hope the scarf is off the door for you now." Lily said.

James laughed, "Surely they'd be done by now, what time is it anyway?"

"It's a little after midnight." Lily said checking her watch, "It's amazing how you seem know your way around the castle at night. How do you know how to avoid Filch?"

"You can't expect me to give way all my secrets in one night…" James teased.

Lily yawned and smiled at James, "Thank you for tonight, I had a good time."

"Me too. Maybe next time we can behave and not get kicked out of the library!"

"I don't know, I enjoyed walking around with you instead. And you even sprung us some food from the kitchens."

"Well someone had to feed you!"

Lily laughed and yawned again, "I have got to get to bed."

"Me too." James replied.

Lily stepped closer to James and hugged him. James closed his eyes and hugged Lily in return. Lily stepped back, smiled at James and began climbing the stairs.

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Evans."

James watched her disappear out of sight and lent against the wall for a moment smiling to himself. He got his Valentine's date after all.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sirius, April 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER SIX – SIRIUS**

 _April 1977_

Sirius was leaning against the castle wall, his guitar resting on his lap as he read through sheet music once again. It was one of the smaller courtyards he had found on one of the Marauder night's out, there were rarely other students there. Sirius set down the sheet music and hummed to himself as he tuned his guitar. A shadow fell across his face and Sirius looked up to find his younger brother standing before him.

"Picked up a new Muggle habit, I see." Regulus said and lent against the wall.

Sirius sighed and started packing up his things, "Thought you had said everything you needed to say to me in your letter?"

"I'm not here for me." Regulus responded, "Father is ill."

"I'm sure Orion will make a speedy recovery, he always does." Sirius said and got to his feet.

"It's not like the other times. He's at St Mungo's." Regulus said.

"And I need to know this because?" Sirius asked.

"Because he's your Father too, you can acknowledge that you know!" Regulus snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "He lost that title a long time ago."

Sirius started to walk away when Regulus grabbed his arm, "Knock it off Sirius! This little crusade you're on is getting a little tired."

" _Little crusade_." Sirius mimicked and squared up to Regulus, "Let me say this for you one last time Regulus and I'll even say it nice and slow so you don't miss a word."

"Here we go!" Regulus snapped.

"I. Am. Done. I don't want anything to do with that family anymore." Sirius turned to walk away from his brother when Regulus spat at him.

"You don't deserve the pureblood that runs through your veins. If Mother and Father knew about you and your precious little boyfriend it wouldn't be me you'd hear from! And he wouldn't live to see another day!"

Sirius dropped everything, spun around and slammed Regulus against the wall, "Don't you EVER threaten Remus again, do you hear me? If you so much as breath in his direction I will kill you. I WILL KILL YOU."

Panting, Regulus shoved Sirius away from him. "Settle down, no one is killing anyone."

Sirius glared at Regulus and stepped closer to him, inches away from his brother's face. "Don't you ever speak to me again. I don't want to hear from any of you, ever again."

Sirius turned away from Regulus, picked up his things and walked away. His stomach churned and anger seemed to burn across his body. Why would Regulus think he would be interested in Orion's health? Orion wouldn't care about him unless he spilt some precious pureblood maybe not even then. Sirius hurried along the corridor towards the Great Hall, he needed Remus. Sirius resisted the urge to turn around and fight his brother; it was one thing to threaten him but to threaten Remus was another thing entirely. Sirius began to run down the stairs, he needed to put as much distance between him and Regulus as possible. When he reached the landing he heard a wave of voices, students talking over lunch. He walked in to the Great Hall and strode towards the Gryffindor table scanning the hall for Remus but he wasn't there. Instead Sirius walked towards the Ravenclaw table and dropped down next to Frank Longbottom, who was engrossed in a game of Wizard Chess with Carodac Dearborn. Sirius gently rested his guitar against the bench and lent on the table.

"Who's winning?" Sirius asked.

"This is our second game, Carodac certainly seems to have a knack for it though." Frank replied.

Carodac laughed, "You just make silly mistakes. Like that!"

Frank groaned as Carodac's Bishop swung his sword and took out Frank's Queen. Frank folded his arms and furrowed his brow, plotting his next move.

"So, Frank's got himself a big date tomorrow!" Carodac said and Frank chuckled.

"You finally asked out Alice?" Sirius asked.

Frank smiled, "Yeah, finally. We're going to have a meal together in Hogsmede."

"Well I'll be damned." Sirius mused.

"Here's hoping it's the start of something good." Frank said.

Carodac nudged Frank, "If it stops you from talking about her day and night then I am all for it."

"You ass!" Frank joked and moved his Knight.

"I'm only joking, I think it's great. Unlike that move you just made." Carodac laughed.

"Yeah you're not very good at this game are you Frank?" Sirius noted, "Maybe you were sorted in to the wrong House after all?"

Frank laughed, "I don't know Sirius, I think being top of my classes is a better indicator for my House sorting."

"You brought out cocky Frank!" Carodac laughed, "Not many people can do that…"

"It's a gift!" Sirius replied.

Sirius chuckled to himself and noticed Remus enter the hall. Sirius' stomach dropped, Remus was very pale, dishevelled and pained. Remus shuffled along the hall and dropped down on a bench at the Gryffindor table. Sirius watched as Remus helped himself to small portions of food, his hand shook as he lifted his fork. The full moon was tonight.

"Looks like Remus is having a rough day." Frank noted bringing Sirius' attention back to the table.

"Yeah, what did you guys get up to last night. Did James sneak in more firewhiskey?" Carodac questioned.

Sirius chuckled, "Something like that yeah."

Frank moved his Rook and turned to Sirius, "I haven't had a chance to tell you yet. But I think you and Remus are good together."

"I second that!" Carodac added allowing his Knight to take out Frank's Rook, "I know some people, Slytherin's mostly, seem to think otherwise but forget about them okay? As long as you lads are happy that's what matters."

Sirius smiled at Carodac, "Yeah... We are."

"Good." Frank said and nudged Sirius, "If things go well with Alice maybe the four of us can hang out together some time?"

"Hasn't even gone for the first date yet and he's already planning a double date!" Carodac teased.

"I've got a good feeling about it." Sirius said, "And I'm sure Remus will be up for a double date. Speaking of, I should go make sure he's alright."

"Yeah, looks like he's struggling to eat over there." Carodac noted, "Tell him I say hello and to drink lots of water. Always helps me."

"Water and grease. It's a winning hangover combination." Frank added and waved goodbye to Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and got to his feet, "I'll pass that on. See you two later."

Sirius picked up his guitar and sheet music and wandered across the hall to Remus. He sat down, rested his guitar next to him and began running his hand along Remus' back soothing him. Remus shrugged Sirius' hand off his back and shuffled along the bench away from him.

"What?" Sirius asked dropping his hand onto his lap.

"Nothing." Remus snapped.

"Look I know today is a bad day for you-" Sirius started.

"Stop assuming you know how I'm feeling Sirius. I fucking hate it when you do that." Remus interrupted and shoved his plate away.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered

"Yeah, yeah." Remus responded and got to his feet.

"Where are you going? I thought maybe we could go for a walk. I needed to-"

"You needed to what Sirius? Make sure I'm okay? Baby me through the rest of the day? I don't need that, not from you."

Sirius sat there dejected, watching Remus storm out of the Great Hall. Sirius racked his brain trying to find what he had done wrong. Perhaps he was 'babying' Remus? Sirius just wanted to help him, the Full Moon is so draining on Remus. Sirius would give anything to remove the burden from him. But aside from that Sirius needed Remus right now, he needed him to hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay, that his family couldn't hurt him.

"First he's a dirty blood supporter and now he's a _faggot_."

Sirius looked up quickly to find Severus Snape sneering at him, his lip curled in hatred; Avery sat next to him throwing Sirius a look of disgust. Sirius glared back at them and got to his feet reaching into his jacket pocket for his wand. Before he could draw his wand he felt a hand on his arm, tugging him around.

"It's not worth it Sirius." Dorcas said and threw a glare at Snape and Avery, "Not for that scum anyway."

"They can't go round saying that sort of thing." Sirius snapped and Dorcas nodded.

"Agreed. But is losing house points and who knows how many detentions you'll get if you hex them right now. McGonagall is here, you know she won't turn a blind eye no matter what they said to you." Dorcas advised and slowly let go of Sirius' arm.

Sirius shot a glance at the Teacher's table and found McGonagall sitting with Flitwick. Frustrated, Sirius picked up his guitar and sheet music and headed for the door. Dorcas followed close behind him. Once in the Entrance Hall Sirius kicked a nearby suit of armor immediately cursing at the resulting pain.

"Well that was stupid." Dorcas laughed and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm known for stupid behaviour." Sirius said and limped towards the staircase.

"Hey, why don't we go have a little fly around the Quidditch Pitch? You look like you could blow off some steam..." Dorcas suggested.

Sirius shook his head and continued towards the staircase, "Not today, Dorcas. I just want to go and lie down for a while."

"I'm going to meet the twins down there anyway, so if you change your mind you're welcome to join us."

"Thanks."

Dorcas nodded at Sirius and headed out the front doors. Sirius cursed under his breath as he limped up the stairs, Remus would be able to fix his foot in no time but Sirius doubted he would want to be in his company right now. Sirius continued in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard familiar laughter from a nearby classroom. He limped to over to the door and lent against the doorframe. Peter and Marlene were in a heap on a pile of cushions, laughing and holding hands. Sirius cleared his throat and Marlene looked over at Sirius, smiling at him warmly.

"Heya Sirus", she said and propped herself up on the cushions, "We got a little sidetracked from practising nonverbal spells."

"Distracted is a bit of an understatement..." Peter said and Marlen slapped his arm playfully.

"I can see that..." Sirius noted and smirked at his friends, "You two haven't seen James have you?"

"He was sitting with Lily when we left the Common Room." Marlene said, "But that was over an hour ago now."

"I'll see if I can find him there, thanks." Sirius replied and caught Peter's eye, "Shall I close the door for some privacy?"

"Wouldn't hurt!" Peter replied and Marlene giggled shuffling closer to Peter.

Sirius winked at Peter and closed the door, catching a glimpse of the two of them sharing a kiss. Peter had really come into himself since he started Marlene, Sirius thought it was the best thing that could have happened to his dear friend. He wouldn't admit it to Peter but he had always worried about him. Sirius, James and Remus were forever trying to help Peter with his studies but more importantly his confidence. Too often Sirius had caught Peter looking dejected or shrinking away from opportunities. Since Marlene, Peter's schoolwork had improved and Sirius had noticed a brighter and more relaxed nature about him. It was a wonderful transformation.

Smiling to himself, Sirius limped along the hallway and climbed more staircases until, at last, he reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Inside on a beautiful day like this?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Galanthus Nivalis!" Sirius said.

"I see you're not in the mood for a conversation." The Fat Lady remarked.

"Just open the portrait." Sirius snapped.

Frowning, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Sirius limped in to the Common Room. Sirius scanned the room and found James in an armchair by the unlit fireplace. He was sitting with his legs swung over the arm and nodding in response to Lily who was animatedly talking in the armchair opposite him. James looked up and smiled at Sirius' arrival. Sirius held James' eye for a moment and James swung his legs off the arm of the chair and frowned. Sirius limped across the Common Room and began climbing the staircase to the dormitory. He heard James and Lily behind him.

"Sorry Evans, can I raincheck the rest of this marvelous retelling of Carrie?"

"Sure James, is everything alright with Sirius?"

"I'm not sure... But I'm going to pop upstairs for a bit and see if I can help."

"Find me later?"

"Of course."

It didn't James long to catch up to Sirius, the ache is his foot had gotten worse and each step sent pain shooting up his leg.

"Why in Merlin's beard are you limping?" James asked.

"Kicked a suit of armor." Sirius replied.

"Of course you did." James responded and pushed open their dormitory door.

James helped Sirius over to his bed, he took the guitar and rested it on top of Sirius' trunk. Sirius dropped own on his bed and gingerly pulled his leg up to rest atop the pillow James had conjured. Sirius lent his head back against his headboard, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tell me what happened Padfoot?" James asked, Sirius felt James sit down at the end of his bed.

"Regulus tracked me down this morning." Sirius said and opened his eyes. "Orion's sick."

James lent back against the end of Sirius' bed and shook his head, "Are they trying to get you to home because of it?"

"He's not at Grimmauld Place. He's in St Mungo's apparently." Sirius said.

"So it's serious?" James asked.

"Who knows. Orion has always been quite the hypochondriac... And even when he is actually sick he never lets anything take him out, you know what he's like." Sirius ranted.

"I do." James said, watching Sirius closely, "Do you want to see him?"

"Why?" Sirius snapped.

"Padfoot..." James said, "No one would blame you for wanting to see him. If he's really sick you may never see him again. I know you left them and I know exactly who your family are and what they support. But they are still your family..."

Sirius folded his arms and glared out the window, "No they're not."

"Padfoot..."

"No, Prongs. They're not my family. All they care about is blood purity and the Dark Arts. The way Walburga casts off family members for not being the _perfect_ pureblood Black's... It's obscene."

"Could you reach out to your Uncle Alphard? You two have always gotten along, maybe Walburga has told him what's going on?"

"Alphard doesn't talk to his dear sister so much anymore... It's okay. I don't want to know about Orion. I just want to move on."

The boys sat there in silence for a moment and Sirius clenched his fists remembering Regulus' threats against Remus.

"Regulus threatened Remus." Sirius hissed through his clenched teeth.

"He fucking what?!" James bellowed.

"Yeah. Told me that if Walburga and Orion found about Remus he wouldn't live to see another day." Sirius grunted.

"That son of a bitch." James growled. "Please tell me you tore him a new one?"

"I made a threat of my own... But it might be worth keeping an eye on him." Sirius suggested.

"Have you told Moony?" James asked and Sirius sighed, "What? What happened?"

"I saw him in The Great Hall, he's not doing too well today. I shouldn't have commented on that..."

"He shut you out didn't he?"

"Stormed out on me, yeah."

"Padfoot, it's not your fault you know that. It's a bad day for him. But we'll be there for him tonight, you know it helps him."

"Oh I know it helps him. But what about me? We're supposed to support each other. I really needed him after the Regulus run in..."

"Then tell him. Moony needs to hear this, he loves you Padfoot. Let him know how you're feeling."

"Yeah. I will."

James smiled at Sirius and motioned to his ankle, "So what are you going to do about that?"

"Well, depending on my next conversation with Rem he'll either fix it or I'll hobble up to the hospital wing. I can't be running around on a sore foot tonight, I'll need all four of my paws."

"Yeah don't think I'll let you use it as an excuse when I outrun you again!"

"Ha!"

The two of them laughed and Sirius thought back James and Lily in the Common Room, a pang a guilt in his stomach for interrupting them.

"Hey sorry for pulling you away from Lily." Sirius said.

James shook his head, "Don't worry about it, she'll finish telling me about Muggle films again later. Did you know she likes cheesy horror films?"

"What? Lily does?" Sirius queried.

"Yeah, she saw Carrie last year and has been raving about it to me!" James said and shook his head, amazed, "She's something else."

"You really love her don't you?" Sirius asked.

"I do. I used to think I just thought she was really hot." James said, smiling to himself, "But she's not. She's beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. There's so much to know about her and it never ceases to amaze me."

"Does she know?"

"I haven't said anything like that to her, no. But I will. Eventually. Right now I'm just enjoying getting to know her and vice versa."

Before Sirius could respond the dormitory door and opened and Remus staggered into the room. James looked back at Sirius and raised his eyebrows, Sirius nodded in response.

"I'll leave you to it..." James said getting up from Sirius' bed.

"Thanks James." Remus said and walked over to Sirius.

James headed to the dormitory door and looked back at Sirius mouthing "be nice" before disappearing, closing the door behind him. Remus remained standing next to Sirius' bed and gazed down at Sirius' foot propped up on the pillow.

"Dorcas said you got into a fight with a suit of armor?" Remus asked.

"Something like that." Sirius responded, avoiding Remus' eyes.

"Sirius..." Remus said and gently sat down on the bed, "I'm so sorry."

"For what exactly?" Sirius asked and looked up at Remus.

"For shutting you out. For not letting you be there for me. For not being there for you. Take your pick, I've been so selfish lately." Remus ranted.

"You're not selfish." Sirius muttered.

"Don't do that, don't cut me any slack right now." Remus whispered and stared down at his lap.

"Fine. It hurts that when I need you the most you're not there for me!" Sirius exclaimed and sighed, "I ran into Regulus today, he told me Orion is sick."

Remus' head snapped up, "Why would he tell you that?"

"To guilt me? I don't know. I told him I wasn't interested anyway and then he... He..." Sirius' voice trailed off.

"He what?" Remus prompted and grabbed Sirius' hand.

"He threatened your life." Sirius whispered, shaking.

Remus quickly moved up next to Sirius and took him in his arms, "Hey... Hey stop it's okay."

Sirius gripped Remus tightly, "I swear. I swear I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them."

"I know..." Remus held on to Sirius and ran his hand along his back, "I'm not afraid them, you know. We're going to be okay. I promise."

Sirius pulled back and stared into Remus' eyes, "I love you. You are the most important thing in my life."

"Don't let James hear you say that!" Remus teased and kissed Sirius. He pulled back again and smiled at Sirius, "I love you too. I know I can be a pain around the full moon, but I really do appreciate the way you care for me during it all."

"You're welcome." Sirius said and sat back upright, "So moving forward..."

"I will stop pushing you away. You have my full permission to pull me up when I'm being a right bitch." Remus promised and pushed Sirius's hair back from his face, "I want to be the person you can count on, no matter what. I promise I'm here okay? I'm all in."

Sirius pulled Remus towards him and kissed him fiercely. They rolled across the bed slightly and Sirius winced as pain ached in his foot again. Remus pulled back and frowned at Sirius.

"Shall I fix that?" He asked.

"Please..." Sirius sighed and fell back against the headboard.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius' foot, "Episky!"

Sirius felt a warmth in his foot and the pain slowly dissipated, he beamed up at Remus, "Thank you."

Remus pointed his wand at the dormitory door, locking it. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at Remus who winked in response and placed his wand on Sirius' bedside table.

"While I trust my ability to heal minor injuries, I think it might be best for you to spend some time in bed..." Remus said.

Sirius smirked and chuckled at Remus, "Is that so?"

"Yep..." Remus' voice trailed off and he kissed Sirius softly at first before Sirius pulled him tighter against him and Remus pinned him down, "I think you better let me look after you..."

"You won't hear any protest from me." Sirius gasped and pulled Remus' face back to his.

In that moment Sirius vowed to himself that he would never give up on Remus, he would protect him until the end of his life.


	7. Chapter 7 - Peter, May 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN – PETER**

_May 1977_

Peter watched a group of Hufflepuff's squealing and running along the grounds, the bright sun shining from a cloudless sky. A small Hufflepuff girl fell to the ground as the others shot water at her from their wands, Peter chuckled to himself and looked back down at Marlene. They had taken refuge under a vast tree, it was a particularly hot day and Peter was grateful for the shade cast around them. Peter's back had begun to feel stiff and he shuffled slightly careful not to move Marlene too much, whose head was resting on his lap. She was reading aloud to him, another one her Muggle literature books. Peter didn't care for them but he enjoyed the sound of her voice and the way Marlene would lose herself in the pages.

Lately Peter had found himself wondering if he was falling in love with Marlene, or perhaps he already had? It was raining when Peter told Marlene he loved her. Peter remembered the way the little drops of water ran down her face and the laughter that escaped her lips as she ran through the rain. Once they had reached the front doors of the castle Peter grabbed her hand, pulled her back to him and kissed her. And then he told her he loved her. Peter wasn't sure what he expected to happen, but Marlene simply smiled at him and pulled him inside the castle with her. That was two months ago, he never said it again and Marlene never said it either. Yet his stomach still flipped every time she walked in to a room, her voice made the hairs stand up on his arm. When he held her in his arms it felt like he was holding the world and lately he felt like he was holding on to it with all his might.

Peter frowned down at Marlene and ran his hands through her hair. A smile spread across Marlene's face and she continued reading.

"I knew no living thing in flesh and blood was by; but, as certainly as you perceive the approach to some substantial body in the dark, though it cannot be discerned, so certainly I felt that Cathy was there: not under me, but on the earth..." Marlene let the book fall on to her chest and she sighed.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"This story. Can you imagine loving someone so possessively like Heathcliff does?"

"I think it's all a bit too creepy for me."

"God, he just loved her so much he had to hold her in his arms one last time... It's morbid, it's twisted and it's beautiful."

"It's disgusting if you ask me."

Marlene chuckled and looked up at Peter, "So you wouldn't go digging me up if I carked it like that?"

"No chance!" Peter laughed. "You wouldn't cark it like that anyway... We've got an edge over the Muggles."

Marlene frowned and sat up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean. She was a bit stupid, Cathy. Leaving the windows opening and 'catching her death'" Peter replied, rolling his eyes, "I mean we've got potions that would fix that right up. It's things like this that make me grateful I'm a wizard."

"So you think you're better than Muggles?"

"I didn't say that... But now that you mention it. Yeah, I guess life is better with magic."

"Muggles have a great deal of worth too. They don't have magic but they're still out there creating all sorts of wonderful things!"

"Like what?"

"Cars, airplanes, microwaves, television, film... So many things Peter."

"Why would you need a car or an airplane when there is apparition, broomsticks and Floo Powder?"

Marlene snapped her book shut and got to her feet. "Unbelievable."

"What?" Peter asked and got to his feet too, "I'm just saying, we're pretty advanced."

"Sounds like something a pureblood fanatic would say!" Marlene snapped.

"Stop overreacting Mar, I'm not a fanatic."

"I'm overreacting am I? There are people out there being killed because of beliefs like that!"

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"Not yet!"

"Are you joking? You really think I would be one of _them_. I'm proud to be a wizard okay. And yes I think I'm better than Muggles and that's okay."

"No, Peter, it's not."

"You honestly believe you're not better than Muggles?"

"I think they're just as important as us."

"Then you're stupider than I thought."

Marlene slapped Peter hard across the face, "You think I'm stupid? Seriously?! That's a bit rich coming from you!"

"Calm down, I didn't-"

"If I'm so stupid why am I always helping you with your homework huh? Why I am getting better marks than you? Why don't _my_ friends have to dumb themselves down for me like yours do?"

Peter felt heat rush through his face and he clenched his fists, "They don't dumb themselves down for me!"

"Oh please." Marlene said and rolled her eyes.

Peter stepped closer to her, "What is your issue today? Your acting crazy for no reason."

"I'm crazy now too am I? Unbelievable. You know that I have Muggle friends and family. My best friend is a Muggle Born and you stand here and have the audacity to say these things to me."

Marlene turned to walk away from him but Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Marlene's eyes widened as she twisted to get out of his tight grip.

"LET ME GO!" Marlene screamed and squirmed.

"What is this really about? Are you just looking for a reason to pick a fight?" Peter demanded.

Marlene pulled herself free and glared at Peter, tears swimming in her eyes, "Don't be thick, Peter. And don't EVER touch me like that again!"

"Do you love me?" Peter asked and Marlene threw up her hands in anger.

"You're asking me this now? After you just manhandled me and berated Muggles?!"

"Answer the question."

Marlene began to cry and pushed Peter away from her, "You're not who I thought you were."

Before Peter could respond Marlene turned and ran towards the castle. Peter remained under the tree breathing heavily and clenching his fists. He looked up and noticed the Hufflepuff's had stopped playing their game and were now staring at him. Great, Peter thought to himself, now they think I'm mental. Peter snatched up the blanket from the ground and stormed off towards the castle. He found himself raging as he crossed the grass, ignoring the students around him.

"Peter! Oi Peter!"

Peter recognized the voice immediately but he didn't have the energy for Yaxley today. He strode along the grass and kept his head down. Peter heard footsteps approaching and whirled around to find Yaxley and Snape.

"Hey Peter." Snape said, "Everything alright?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and shoved Snape away from him, "Sod off, both of you!"

Peter stormed off before either of them could retaliate and ignored Yaxley calling after him. He wasn't in the mood for it today. Peter crashed through the front doors and collided with Edgar Bones.

"Sorry Peter!" Edgar said, steadying himself.

"S'alright Edgar." Peter responded and ran his hand down his face.

Edgar smiled at Peter, "Fancy joining me for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." Peter replied and began scanning the students in the Entrance Hall for Marlene.

"Well come along anyway, everyone is outside in the sunshine so I could use some company." Edgar said, eying Peter carefully.

Peter sensed Edgar wouldn't give up, so he shrugged and nodded. "Alright."

Edgar beamed at Peter and led the way to the Great Hall, Peter followed along quietly and sat down with Edgar at the Hufflepuff table. Edgar began helping himself to sandwiches and poured both he and Peter a glass of Pumpkin Juice. Peter grabbed a sandwich and began picking bits off it looking around the Hall for Marlene and her friends.

"How are you feeling about exams?" Edgar asked, "I started studying a few weeks ago but I'm thinking perhaps I should've started much sooner than that. Especially with Charms, it's not my strongest subject. It took me so long to master nonverbal spells. How about you? Did you find master them okay?"

Peter shrugged, "I've been studying a bit."

"Of course. They've really been putting the pressure on haven't they? Do you think that's standard for sixth year or is just because of the war?"

"Who knows."

"You're right, who knows. What are you hoping to do after school?"

"I'm not sure."

"Me either. I'm going to join the Order though. I may not be top of the class but when it boils down to it I can defend myself. I don't think I could live with myself if I just buried my head in the sand you know? If I didn't do anything to help..."

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay Peter? Have the Slytherin's been giving you a hard time as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"They pick on me a lot... Hex me, taunt me, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, they taunt me too. When the others aren't around."

"Don't let them get to you... They're destined for a bad end that lot."

"I'm not so sure."

"What makes you say that?"

Peter didn't respond, his attention was now on the group of girls who entered the Great Hall. Marlene was sandwiched between Alice and Lily, her eyes red and swollen. They headed towards the Gryffindor table and Peter found himself suddenly on his feet staring at Marlene across the Hall. Lily caught his eye and shook her head, smiling at him sadly.

"Peter?" Edgar said, "Peter are you okay?"

"I'll see you later Edgar." Peter responded.

Peter walked towards the Gryffindor table and Lily rushed over trying to block him from Marlene.

"Peter, it's not a good time. Just let her cool down." Lily pleaded but Peter pushed past her.

"Marlene," Peter said, his voice hoarse, "Marlene can we please go somewhere and talk?"

Marlene looked up at Peter and shook her head, "No Peter. I need some space right now."

"Marlene, please." Peter said.

"Leave me alone." She whispered and began to cry.

"I can't. I'm sorry for the things I said and how I behaved. I was angry I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I never should have said any of those things..."

"But you did say them. And you hurt me."

"Marlene... Please."

Marlene stood up and turned to Peter, "I can't do this."

"Okay, okay. Let's just go somewhere and talk about it. I love you. We can fix this."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you. There's nothing to fix."

"Mar..."

"I can't be with someone who treated me the way you did."

"It won't happen again. I promise, I promise you Mar. I love you."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

Marlene's voice echoed around the Hall and Peter suddenly became aware that everyone was watching them. His face felt hot and his hands began to shake. Marlene began to cry harder and Lily stepped forward and wrapped her arm around her.

"Maybe you should go." Lily whispered.

"I just need to know that we can fix this." Peter replied and tucked his hands into his robes.

"We can't." Marlene said shaking her head, "I... I don't want to see you anymore."

Peter stood there for a moment trying to find the right words to respond before Marlene walked away with Lily. Alice got to her feet and followed them shooting a glare at Peter. Peter began to breathe heavily again, his chest tight and his fists clenched. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come back to the table Peter, let's finish our lunch. It's going to be okay." Edgar said.

"Edgar back off!" Peter snapped and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Peter ran along the corridor, desperate to get away from everyone before he gave in to what he was feeling. His chest burned and his vision began to blur when he found an empty classroom. Peter slammed the door behind him, pointed his wand and locked it before he fell to the ground. His body began to convulse as the sobs escaped his mouth. Marlene had helped him believe he was worthy, worthy of being loved and worthy being anyone. Now she was gone. Peter's body shook and he clenched his fists in tufts of his hair, pulling at it in anger.

He wasn't intelligent.

He wasn't brilliant.

He wasn't good looking.

He wasn't brave.

He wasn't anything.

The thoughts continued to rattle around his head and Peter sobbed louder. He had ruined his relationship, he took something that was pure and good and he twisted it all out of shape. Is that who he really was? Was he destined to tear down everyone around him? Panting, Peter pushed himself back so he was leaning against the wall. He stared at the cupboards opposite him and tried to calm his breathing. Hours passed before his breath was steady again. But still, Peter sat in the empty classroom with no one but himself to blame.

Peter found himself thinking of Marlene; the hours they had spent wandering the grounds, the moments they spent curled up by the fire together, the way she read to him, the sweet sound of her laughter, her smile, her eyes, everything. Peter sat there until the room was dark and his body was aching from stiffness. He shakily got to his feet and unlocked the door. He heard a collection of voices down the corridor, it was dinner time now. He had spent half the day in that classroom. He turned from the direction of the Great Hall and headed towards the kitchens, he'd rather eat alone than be surrounded by people laughing at him.

Peter neared the kitchens when he heard voices ahead. He froze.

"Did you get some stew? He loves stew."

"Yes and some crusty bread rolls as well."

"What about dessert?"

"I got a few apple pies and treacle tarts."

"Oh he loves those!"

Peter remained frozen as James, Sirius and Remus came round the corner clutching armfuls of wrapped up food.

"Peter!" Remus said and rushed forward, "Just in time."

"Spot on actually, we just got everything we need for dinner." James said and winked at Peter.

"We're eating the dormitory tonight, are you coming?" Sirius asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"I... I was coming to eat down here." Peter said.

"Nonsense, I won't hear of it." James said and continued along the hall, "We eat together or not at all!"

"Mate, I'm not going to starve! You cannot seriously expect me to forgo food? I'll be bones by the morning!" Sirius called out after him.

"Settle down there Drama Queen." Remus said.

"How dare you! I am not a Drama Queen!" Sirius responded and Remus chuckled.

"Ha!" James laughed, "Who was it that levitated all the furniture the other week because of a spider?"

"I didn't know where it went okay! I needed to make sure it was out of the room before I went to sleep." Sirius said.

"Drama Queen." Remus said and winked at Sirius.

"So are you coming Peter?" James asked.

"Marlene broke up with me." Peter blurted out and Sirius nudged Peter.

"We heard." Sirius said and handed a bread roll to Peter, "So we made an executive decision to eat our meals anywhere but in the Great Hall."

"Hell, we don't have to ever eat in there again. If that's what you want?" Remus said.

"Lads! We could make it our mission to eat in every room of the castle before we graduate!" James said and Sirius shook his head.

"Just promise me we'll eat!" Sirius cried.

"We'll eat..." Peter said and smiled at them, "Let's go to the dormitory.

Sirius cheered and hurried along the hall stuffing a bread roll in his mouth. James strolled along next to him and they laughed together, their voices carrying along the corridor. Remus walked alongside Peter and smiled at him gently.

"I'm not going to press you for details, but if you need to talk about it I'm here." Remus said.

"Thank you." Peter replied and they followed James and Sirius up to the dormitory.

Peter felt a little lighter as he climbed the stairs. The misery that held him captive all afternoon was still lingering but at least now he felt like there was a way through it all. He may not be brave, intelligent, good looking or brilliant but he had the three greatest friends anyone could ask for. And that had to count for something.


	8. Chapter 8 - Remus, June 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with the Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT – REMUS**

 _June 1977_

"Accio Robes!"

Remus ducked as a set of robes soared across the room in to James' outstretched hand and he stuffed them in to his trunk. Peter sat at the foot of his bed frowning at his overstuffed trunk.

"How did I get it all in here in the first place?" He moaned and turned to watch Sirius who was lazily throwing objects and clothes into his own seemingly never-ending trunk, "How are you doing that? Moony! How is he doing that?"

Remus chuckled, "He's always been a good packer."

Sirius' head shot up and he winked at Remus, "Thank you darling!"

"Ooooooooh!" James gushed and blew kisses at the boys.

Sirius leapt up in the air catching the invisible kisses in an over the top manner and fell back on to his bed fanning himself. James shook his head chuckling.

"You precious boy." James teased.

"Don't be jealous Prongs, it clashes with your hair!" Sirius said.

"Honey nothing clashes with my hair!" James laughed.

Sirius puckered his lips as a balled-up t-shirt collided with his face. James and Peter laughed and Sirius looked around flabbergasted to found Remus leaning against his bedpost, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"Too much?" Sirius asked.

Remus winked, "There's no such thing."

"Try to keep in your trousers boys." James said.

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled at Sirius, "Help Peter."

Sirius looked over at Peter who was now sitting on his trunk trying to squash everything in, a pile of clothes behind him on his bed. Peter looked up at Sirius sheepishly.

"Padfoot, help!"

"How blessed are you Wormy, to have a Padfoot in your life!"

Sirius sauntered over to Peter's bed and began casting an undetectable extension charm while Peter watched over closely. Remus grabbed his t-shirt and dropped it into Sirius' trunk, it was his favourite to sleep in and while he'd never admit it Remus knew Sirius wanted it for the summer break. Smiling to himself, Remus walked back to his bed and continued packing away the last of his things.

"Sensational day we've got lads." James said.

Remus looked out the window at the bright sky, "Maybe we should make the most of it?"

"We could get some food and have a picnic?" Peter said, "Just the four of us."

"Just the four of us?" Sirius asked and closed Peter's trunk, "I'm sure the girls think it's a nice day too."

"Padfoot..." Remus said and sat down on his bed.

Sirius frowned at Remus and turned back to Peter who was staring hard at his trunk. Sirius nudged Peter.

"Sorry Wormy." Sirius said, "I'm an idiot."

"Well admitting it is the first step to recovery." James laughed.

"Sod off Prongs!" Sirius said and turned back to Peter, "Are you two still not talking?"

"I usually leave the room whenever she's around." Peter said.

"Peter..." Remus said, "You can't move forward if you're holding on to anger."

"I'm not angry!" Peter snapped.

"Wormy... You're a tad angry mate." James said and got to his feet.

"Is it really not possible to be friends?" Sirius asked.

"I miss her." Peter said, "I'm not sure I'm going to suddenly stop missing her."

"I'm not sure you will either... Especially when you're leaving a room when she enters it."

Remus said.

"What do you suggest instead?" Peter asked.

"Extend an olive branch." James suggested.

Sirius frowned, "Where the bloody hell is he supposed to get one of those?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "It's a saying, idiot."

Sirius shook his head, "Ridiculous."

"What I mean is, don't run away every time you see her." James said, "You don't have to be close friends, Wormy. But you don't have to be enemies either."

"Baby steps Peter, try staying in the same room." Remus said and smiled at Peter.

"And if all else fails I can live out my days as a rat!" Peter remarked.

Sirius laughed and nudged Peter, "You could find yourself a nice wizard family to take you in as their pet!"

"Don't encourage him Sirius..." Remus said.

Peter chuckled, "Don't worry. I wouldn't actually do that! But you lads are right, I need to let go of some anger."

"Attaboy!" James nodded and got to his feet, "Come on Wormy, let's go for a stroll to the kitchens."

"Get some muffins, would you?" Sirius said, "Oh! And some pie!"

"As you wish sir!" James said.

James dropped in to a low bow, when he stood upright again he saluted Sirius and Remus and led Peter out the door. Sirius chuckled as the door closed and sauntered over to Remus.

"You should come visit us over the Summer break." Sirius said

"I would love to." Remus said.

Sirius lent over Remus and kissed him, "I'll miss you."

"Who would've thought my boyfriend was such a softie." Remus chuckled.

Sirius grinned and pushed Remus back down on to the bed. Remus ran his hand through Sirius' hair and sighed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked and rolled on to his side taking Remus' hand in his.

"I'm worried about my Mum." Remus said. "When she writes me she says she's okay, but I'm not sure I believe her."

"What does your Dad say?"

"That she's sleeping more. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Sleep is always a good thing... Has she had any more of the Muggle tests?"

"In his last letter Dad said her Muggle Doctor suggested something called Chemotherapy and that he would explain that to me when I get home..."

Remus fell silent and gripped Sirius' hand tighter. Sirius pulled Remus closer to him and kissed him softly. They stayed close together, their foreheads resting against one another and Sirius smiled.

"If you want to spend your summer with your parents I'm happy to come to you instead. You don't have to leave her if you don't want to."

Remus sat up, "You'd do that?"

"I'm sure James can survive without me for a bit."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rem." Sirius kissed Remus again, "I'll do anything for you."

"Careful, you might live to regret that one day!"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and rolled over pinning Remus underneath him. Remus leaned up and kissed Sirius again, gripping his fingers in Sirius' hair. Sirius pulled his mouth away and his lips travelled along Remus' jawline and down his throat. Remus.

Sirius smiled up at Remus, "I love you Rem."

Remus ran his hand along Sirius' jawline, "I love you."

Remus pressed his lips against Sirius' again and ran his hand through his hair. Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked.

"I just want to stay in bed with you all day…"

"You'll get no complaints from me!"

Sirius chuckled and kissed Remus again, "Somehow I think the boys may have a complaint or two…"

"Let's save it for later?"

Sirius grinned and winked at Remus before rolling off the bed on to his feet. Remus watched him stretch and shrug out of his shirt. Sirius sauntered over to his bed and opened his trunk. Remus smiled to himself as he watched Sirius change. Sirius pulled on a faded Rolling Stones tshirt and caught Remus' eye.

"Enjoying the view?"

Remus chuckled and stood up, "Absolutely."

Remus crossed the room and kissed Sirius. Remus gripped Sirius' shirt and they moved across the room until Sirius was pinned against the door, his hands entwined in Remus' hair. Remus groaned and pulled back.

"We should go…"

Sirius pouted dramatically, "Do we have to?!"

"You know James will kick up a fuss if we don't!"

Sirius sighed and opened the door. Remus linked his fingers through Sirius' and they walked down the stairs to the Common Room. Remus looked over and found Lily sitting by the window with Marlene and Alice. They walked over to them, Sirius lent against the wall and Remus took the vacant seat the table.

"Hey Lil, enjoying your last day?" Remus asked.

"It's a beautiful day, there's a group of us heading down to the lake for a swim." Lily said,

"You boys should come along."

"Yes!" Alice said, "Come down with us. The twins are already down there. Frank and Dorcas are meeting us in the Great Hall now."

"We were going to have a picnic in the grounds." Sirius replied, "But a dip in the lake sounds much better."

"James and Peter have gone to get some food." Remus added and noticed Marlene's head snap up, "So we'll wait for them and see what they fancy."

"Do you think they'll fancy it?" Marlene asked.

"By them do you mean Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" Remus said.

"No, it's alright." Marlene said and smiled sadly, "I haven't seen him properly since we broke up. Seems we're never in the same place these days. I hate the way things ended between us."

"Not the smoothest of breaks ups around here." Lily added.

"Exactly. But I would very much like to move forward." Marlene said, "So if he's comfortable, I'd love for him to join us too."

"We'll let him know." Remus said.

"Thank you." Marlene replied and got to her feet.

"Let's go, Frank will be waiting." Alice urged.

"Alice, Frank would never leave without you." Lily said, "But alright let's go."

The girls walked to the Portrait door as James and Peter came barrelling through, each one clutching a basket filled with food. Remus watched as Alice and Marlene disappeared through the Portrait, Marlene stopped for a moment to say hello to Peter. James lent against the wall and began talking to Lily who was grinning at him and helped herself to a muffin from the basket. Remus heard Sirius gasp behind him.

"Did she just take a muffin?" Sirius said, outraged.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's more than one." Remus replied.

Lily hugged James and waved goodbye before disappearing through the portrait door and James and Peter hurried over to Remus and Peter.

"Soiree down by the lake apparently!" James said, beaming.

"So we've heard." Remus said, "What do you think Peter?"

"I think it's a good opportunity for me to extend an olive branch." Peter said.

"There's more than one muffin, right Prongs?" Sirius said, "Because I saw Lily take one and I am ready to tackle her down and get it back!"

James opened the basket and threw a muffin at Sirius, "And you say you're not a Drama Queen."

"At the moment I'm a hungry queen." Sirius said and stuffed the muffin in his mouth.

"Well come on let's go to the lake then." Remus said, "I'll conjure us some towels when we get down there."

The four boys walked down to the lake together. Peter and James challenged each other to a swimming race and Sirius held on to Remus' hand the whole walk down. Remus had gotten used to being with Sirius in public now. He was too aware of the way some students had watched them but over time they slowly looked away and today Remus couldn't feel any eyes glued to him as he approached the lake hand in hand with Sirius. When they reached the lake, there was already a group of students splashing about in the water. The Prewett twins were chasing Emmeline Vance and Amelia bones along the shore, the girls giggling as they ran. A group of Seventh year Ravenclaw girls were lying in a circle soaking up the sun while some Hufflepuff boys sat next to them eating and laughing.

"James!" Lily called out from the lake, waving, "Come in!"

Remus smirked at James as Sirius nudged him and chuckled. Peter and James placed their baskets on the ground and Remus conjured four towels for them. They all peeled their shirts and shoes off and transfigured their trousers into swimming shorts before running into the lake. The water was cool and refreshing so Remus plunged under the water before swimming along with Sirius. James and Peter dove ahead and began racing each other out to the deeper water where the girls were bobbing together. Lily, no doubt, had conjured a platform that students were diving off and Remus spotted Benjy and Edgar sitting on one of the edges, deep in conversation.

Remus and Sirius swam along together until they reached the others, James whooping in his victory. Lily's face lit up when James approached her and she splashed him playfully. Sirius reached for Remus in the water and pulled him close to him, hugging him from behind. Marlene beamed at Remus.

"You two look really happy." Marlene said, "It's so nice to see."

"Thank you." Sirius said and rested his chin on Remus' shoulder.

"How long have you been together now?" Alice asked.

"Since October." Remus replied.

"Well you certainly kept that quiet for a while!" Alice said, "I don't blame you."

"Why's that?" Sirius challenged.

"Haven't you noticed? Everyone likes to know everyone's business. Seems like nothing gets to be private anymore." Alice said and Marlene chuckled.

"She's just bitter because everyone knows about her and Frank." Marlene said, "Well, everyone knew about it before it even happened."

"Of course we did!" Peter said, "Anyone could see you two fancied each other."

Alice blushed, "Yeah well it would have been nice to keep it to ourselves for a while. I envy you two!"

Remus laughed, "Thank you, we're excellent secret keepers."

Remus looked over and noticed Lily and James laughing with one another, Lily's arm wrapped around James' neck as if he was holding her in the water. Marlene followed Remus' eyes and chuckled.

"How long do you think it will take for those two to get their act together?" Marlene asked.

"Knowing James, an eternity." Sirius replied, laughing.

"Don't be so sure." Alice said and her eyes drifted over to Frank who was approaching with Dorcas.

"I was wondering when you lot were going to turn up." Dorcas said and splashed Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"We got the memo eventually." Peter said and splashed him back.

Frank swam to Alice and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Marlene splashed them.

"Oi! Reign it in!" She teased and Alice, still kissing Frank, lifted her hand and raised her finger at Marlene.

Dorcas chuckled and nudged Marlene, "Not a romantic huh?"

"I'm all for romance, just not when I'm swimming in the same lake..." She replied, blushing.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dorcas said and grinned at Marlene.

Marlene grinned back, "I might head back to the shore, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to." Dorcas replied and the two of them swam off chatting with each other.

Remus looked over at Peter who was staring at the water, running his hands across the surface. James appeared to have noticed the same thing and was swimming over with Lily, his eyes fixed on Peter.

"Oi, Wormy! Fancy jumping off the platform for a bit?" James asked and Peter's face lit up.

"Biggest splash wins?" Peter replied.

"You're on!" James said.

"I'm coming too!" Sirius said and moved forward letting go of Remus, "Coming Rem?"

"You go, I'll hang out here." Remus said, "Have fun!"

"Last one there is flobberworm!" Peter shouted and the three of them took off swimming to the platform.

Lily chuckled, "It's always a competition with you boys, isn't it?"

"There's nothing wrong with some healthy competition." Remus replied.

"We're going to go back to the shore for a bit." Alice said, "We'll grab a spot on the shore for all of us."

"Sure." Said Lily, "I'll come find you in a bit."

Frank and Alice swam off together until they reached the swallow water, Frank promptly scooped a squealing Alice up into his arms and carried her out of the lake. Lily sighed.

"They're perfect for each other, don't you think?" Lily asked.

"They're a great match." Remus replied.

"Things seem to be going well for you and Sirius."

"He's going to come visit during the summer break... Meet the parents."

"I thought he already met your parents?"

"He has, but now he has the fun task of meeting them as my boyfriend."

"How do you think that will go?"

"It'll be fine, to be honest I think my Mum suspected it already."

"How is your mum?"

"She's okay, it's hard to tell through letters but I think she's alright. It will be good to see her again, Dad too."

Lily smiled at Remus and her eyes trailed over to James striking a pose on the bobbing platform before cannonballing into the lake causing an explosion of water. Remus laughed.

"Forever on show." Remus mused, "He's certainly settled down a fair bit these past few months.

Lily tore her eyes away from James who was pulling himself back on to the platform, shaking water out of his hair.

"Yes." Lily said. "He's definitely calmed down a fair bit."

"He's always been that person, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"James. He's always been exactly how you see him now. His bravado and joking, it's how he protects himself. You're seeing who he really is now because he trusts you."

"I trust him too."

"I've noticed."

"Are we still talking about trust, Rem?"

"He put himself out there with you earlier in the year and you turned him down."

"I wanted us to get to know each other first..."

"And I think that's great. I just don't want to see my friend get hurt."

Lily frowned and looked over at James again; he was laughing on the platform as Sirius walked up down as if it were a catwalk. Peter ran along the platform and tackled Sirius into the water. James dove in to the water after them.

"What do you think I should do?" Lily asked.

"I think you need to decide if you want to be friends with James or if you want to acknowledge how you really feel about him."

"I don't know how I really feel about him."

"Yes you do, Lil."

"Then maybe I'm not ready."

"And that's okay. Just be careful."

"I will, I promise. I won't commit to anything unless I'm sure."

Before Remus could respond Sirius suddenly sprang out of the water. Lily shrieked and Remus toppled backwards. James and Peter swam over laughing.

"Priceless!" James laughed.

"We're heading in, I'm starving!" Peter said.

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and they swam to shore together with James, Peter and Lily close behind them. Remus wrapped a towel around his shoulders and scanned the shore for the others. He spotted Alice leaning against Frank's knees laughing with Marlene and Dorcas. Remus looked over at Peter quickly and back at Marlene. Peter caught his eye and smiled.

"It's alright." Peter said, "I'm okay to join them."

Lily and James scooped up the baskets while Remus, Peter and Sirius picked up their clothes and they all wandered over to the others. Dorcas' face lit up when he noticed the baskets.

"Yes, food!" He said.

"Good thing we got lots of it then!" James said and lay his towel on the ground.

Lily walked around and spread her towel out between Alice and Marlene and perched on the ground between the two girls. Peter set himself up next to James.

"There's always Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration." Frank suggested.

"Gamp's what now?" Sirius asked and sat down, patting a spot next to him for Remus.

"Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration." James said and began unpacking the baskets, "One of the principals is that you can increase the quantity of food you already have."

"Are you telling me I can have more muffins?" Sirius asked.

"Seriously what is it with you and muffins today?" Remus asked and Sirius shrugged.

"More like what is it with Padfoot and food in general?" Peter asked.

"It's a love affair for the ages!" James teased and tossed a muffin at Sirius.

Dorcas chucked and helped himself to a sandwich. James handed Remus a slice of apple pie and continued laying out the food for everyone. Sirius lay back and rested his head in Remus' lap. Remus ate his pie watching the other students run around the lake and splash in the water while he mindlessly ran his fingers of his other hand through Sirius' hair. It had been a big year for him in many ways, Remus still couldn't believe he and Sirius were finally together. Remus swallowed the last bite of his pie and lent over to gently kiss Sirius when he heard a voice behind him.

"I can't believe they allow this sort of nonsense at Hogwarts."

Remus sat upright and dropped his hand from Sirius' hair. Sirius opened his eyes and gazed up at Remus, concerned. Remus tensed as he heard the voice of Yaxley again.

"What's the only thing worse than a Mudblood, Rowle?"

"A faggot." Rowle responded.

James was on his feet immediately; Dorcas, Frank and Peter close behind him.

"James." Remus said, "Don't it's not worth it."

"Yeah Prongs, let it go." Sirius said.

"I won't have it." James snarled, "No one speaks about you two like that. Not in front of me."

Sirius sighed and got to his feet and pulled Remus up behind him. Remus turned around to see a group of Slytherin's sneering at him and Sirius. Yaxley stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"You're a filthy little faggot." He hissed, "You two are disgusting!"

James made a sudden movement and Dorcas grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him back. Sirius hissed under his breath.

"Sod off Yaxley, we don't need opinions from _your_ kind."

"My kind? I'm not the disgusting faggot, Black, you are!"

"Let me go Dorcas I'll show him a thing or two!" James snarled.

Yaxley laughed and Rowle stepped forward, "You two ought to take yourselves to St Mungo's, they'll be able to sort you out in no time."

Sirius stepped forward angrily and Remus grabbed his hand, "Don't. You're better than this."

The Prewett twins suddenly appeared and shoved their way past the Slytherin's and stood between them and Remus and Sirius.

"Everything alright lads?" Fabian asked and James grunted nodding his head at Yaxley.

"This wanker is being a homophobic asshole."

Gideon cracked his knuckles and turned back to Yaxley and Rowle, he made a point of counting out Snape, McNair, Nott and Travers.

"Seems to me that you lot are outnumbered." Gideon said, "So why don't you clear off."

McNair narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't exactly count the faggots."

"Yeah? Well I do so unless you're looking to get hexed beyond repair, fuck off." Fabian growled.

The Slytherin's glared at the twins and Yaxley spat at Remus, Sirius lunged forward but was stopped by the twins.

"See you later... Filthy faggots." Yaxley sneered and walked away, the others followed behind him.

Sirius was panting and Remus remained cemented in the same spot until he felt a gentle hand run along his arm.

"Are you okay Rem?" Lily asked.

Snape turned back around and met Remus' eyes. Remus glared at him and turned away, his cheeks hot.

"I'm fine." Remus said and sat back down, "I'm alright."

James walked over to Sirius and threw his arm around his shoulders, "Don't let them get to you Padfoot. Everything they have to say is absolute bullshit!"

"I know. I know it's bullshit." Sirius replied and looked up at the twins, "Thanks for coming over guys."

"Yeah." Remus said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Gideon said and conjured himself a sunbed next to their towels.

"Can't be having that sort of hateful nonsense thrown around." Said Fabian conjured himself a sunbed too, "We've always got your backs."

The twins lay down and began chatting with Dorcas about the Order and their plans once they leave Hogwarts tomorrow. Lily walked over to James and rested her hand on his back. James turned to her and smiled letting her lead him back to the picnic where she now sat next to him and got him chatting again. Frank and Alice excused themselves and headed back to the castle arm in arm and Peter and Marlene split a piece of pie laughing together.

"Sirius." Remus said and patted the ground next to him.

Sirius wandered back over and sat down next to him. Remus linked his arm through Sirius' and took his hand in his. Sirius lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of Remus' hand before resting his head on Remus' shoulder.

"I'm sorry they said those things to you." Sirius whispered.

"They said them to you too." Remus replied, "And you don't have anything to be sorry about. You didn't say them."

"I just hate the idea of anyone being cruel to you."

"I know. I feel the same about you."

"I'm glad I have you, Rem."

"I'm glad I have you too, Sirius."

They spent hours down by the lake alternating between swimming and lounging around by the shore. By the time the sun went down only James, Peter, Remus and Sirius remained by the lake.

James lit himself a cigarette and rested on his elbows watching the sun slowly disappear and Peter was sprawled on his back snoring softly. Remus and Sirius were sitting next to each other again, Remus had his arm slung over Sirius' shoulders and Sirius rested his arm on Remus' leg. Remus couldn't imagine a better way to end his year at Hogwarts than with these three boys.


	9. Chapter 9 - James, August 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 ****** This chapter immediately follows the 'Prequel' story Rowling wrote for Charity, for context I have included that story below which I am in no way attributing as my own work ******

 _The speeding motorcycle took the sharp corner so fast in the darkness that both policemen in the pursuing car shouted 'whoa!' Sergeant Fisher slammed his large foot on the brake, thinking that the boy who was riding pillion was sure to be flung under his wheels; however, the motorbike made the turn without unseating either of its riders, and with a wink of its red tail light, vanished up the narrow side street._

" _We've got '_ _em_ _now!" cried PC Anderson excitedly. "That's a dead end!"_

 _Leaning hard on the steering wheel and crashing his gears, Fisher scraped half the paint off the flank of the car as he forced it up the alleyway in pursuit._

 _There in the headlights sat their quarry, stationary at last after a quarter of an hour's chase. The two riders were trapped between a towering brick wall and the police car, which was now crashing towards them like some growling, luminous-eyed predator._

 _There was so little space between the car doors and the walls of the alley that Fisher and Anderson had difficulty extricating themselves from the vehicle. It injured their dignity to have to inch, crab-like, towards the miscreants. Fisher dragged his generous belly along the wall, tearing buttons off his shirt as he went, and finally snapping off the wing mirror with his backside._

" _Get off the bike!" he bellowed at the smirking youths, who sat basking in the flashing blue light as though enjoying it._

 _They did as they were told. Finally pulling free from the broken wind mirror, Fisher glared at them. They seemed to be in their late teens. The one who had been driving had long black hair; his insolent good looks reminded Fisher unpleasantly of his daughter's guitar-playing, layabout boyfriend. The second boy also had black hair, though his was short and stuck up in all directions; he wore glasses and a broad grin._

" _No helmets!" Fisher yelled, pointing from one uncovered head to the other. "Exceeding the speed limit by – by a considerable amount!" (In fact, the speed registered had been greater than Fisher was prepared to accept that any motorcycle could travel.) "Failing to stop for the police!"_

" _We'd have loved to stop for a chat," said the boy in glasses, "only we were trying —"_

" _Don't get smart – you two are in a heap of trouble!" snarled Anderson. "Names!"_

" _Names?" repeated the long-haired driver. "_ _Er_ _– well, let's see. There's Wilberforce… Bathsheba…_ _Elvendork_ _…"_

" _And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy or a girl," said the boy in glasses._

" _Oh, OUR names, did you mean?" asked the first, as Anderson spluttered with rage. "You should've said! This here is James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black!"_

" _Things'll_ _be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little —"_

 _But neither James nor Sirius was paying attention. They were suddenly as alert as gundogs, staring past Fisher and Anderson, over the roof of the police car, at the dark mouth of the alley. Then, with identical fluid movements, they reached into their back pockets._

 _For the space of a heartbeat both policemen imagined guns gleaming at them, but a second later they saw that the motorcyclists had drawn nothing more than —_

" _Drumsticks?" jeered Anderson. "Right pair of jokers, aren't you? Right, we're arresting you on a charge of —"_

 _But Anderson never got to name the charge. James and Sirius had shouted something incomprehensible, and the beams from the headlights had moved._

 _The policemen wheeled around, then staggered backwards. Three men were flying – actually FLYING – up the alley on broomsticks – and at the same moment, the police car was rearing up on its back wheels._

 _Fisher's knees bucked; he sat down hard; Anderson tripped over Fisher's legs and fell on top of him, as FLUMP – BANG – CRUNCH – they heard the men on brooms slam into the upended car and fall, apparently insensible, to the ground, while broken bits of broomstick clattered down around them._

 _The motorbike had roared into life again. His mouth hanging open, Fisher mustered the strength to look back at the two teenagers._

" _Thanks very much!" called Sirius over the throb of the engine. "We owe you one!"_

" _Yeah, nice meeting you!" said James. "And don't forget:_ _Elvendork_ _! It's unisex!"_

 _There was an earth-shattering crash, and Fisher and Anderson threw their arms around each other in fright; their car had just fallen back to the ground. Now it was the motorcycle's turn to rear. Before the policemen's disbelieving eyes, it took off into the air: James and Sirius zoomed away into the night sky, their tail light twinkling behind them like a vanishing ruby._

 **CHAPTER NINE – JAMES**

 _August 1977_

"There's the field!" James shouted, pointing ahead.

"I'll bring her down and we can hide in the tall grass by the tree!" Sirius shouted back.

James clutched his wand tighter as he peered around him; they would be following them by now he was sure of it. The motorbike suddenly dived, heading towards a clearing next to the field. James and Sirius had spent many hours running through field near the Potter's house, the long grassy area would be ideal to stash the motorbike and hide as long as needed. James and Sirius had agreed not to lead them to the house, they wouldn't drag Fleamont and Euphemia into this mess.

Sirius landed the motorbike and pulled to a stop behind the large oak tree. James scrambled out of the cart and helped Sirius push the motorbike into the long grass. Sirius shrugged out of his leather jacket and frowned.

"I reckon they'll still be able to see her." Sirius said and looked around him.

"If only I'd thought to bring the cloak with me!" James cried.

"It's alright, it's alright." Sirius said and began tapping the motorbike with his wand, "Hopefully I can reduce the size of her."

James peered around him again, straining his eyes in the darkness when he saw three dark figures in the sky hurtling towards the field. James grabbed Sirius and pulled him to the ground, the motorbike was now half the size. The two boys pulled the bike into the tall grass some more and carefully moved along the tall grass when a loud bang echoed across the field. James and Sirius dropped closer to the ground. James met Sirius' eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. He would be damned if he'd let anything happen to Sirius.

"Do you think they can see us?" Sirius whispered and James shook his head.

"I don't think so, we were covered by the time they arrived."

"We're outnumbered, Prongs."

"Only by one... We can manage."

"Can we?"

"Stay down, Padfoot, I'll see where they are."

James slowly rose so that he just below the top of the grass, he slowly peered up over the grass and scanned across the field. Three hooded figures were carefully making their way through the grass looking for them, before James crouched back down one the hoods fell back to reveal Yaxely. James cursed under his breath and dropped to the ground once more.

"How bad is it?" Sirius asked.

"They're looking through the grass a good 100 metres away." James replied, "Yaxley is one of them, his hood fell back and I saw him."

"That bastard!" Sirius hissed.

"If we move west we can double back and surprise them from behind?"

"Alright, Prongs, lets-"

Before Sirius could finish two cracks echoed across the field followed by another loud bang and shouting. James and Sirius jumped to their feet impulsively. Fabian and Gideon Prewett had appeared the field and were firing spells at the Death Eaters. James and Sirius followed suit and began to move closer to the action. Sirius knocked James out the way as a bright purple spark shot towards them and set the tall grass alight behind them. James and Sirius hurried along when the Death Eaters fired more spells at the Prewett twins before turning and vanishing on the spot.

"Bastard cowards!" Fabian yelled after them.

James turned back to the small fire that was starting to spread and waved his wand to spray water across the flames until they were out. He turned back and followed Sirius to the Prewett twins.

"You alright boys?" Gideon said.

"We're alright... Though I don't know where they came from in the first place?" Sirius said and turned to James, "It's odd don't you think?"

"Definitely odd." James said.

"We were tracking Yaxley when he met up with the other two." Gideon said, "They suddenly changed direction... Must've been after you."

"Well Yaxley has always hated us." Sirius grunted.

"The feeling's mutual... Miserable git." James said and looked at the ground, "Ha! The idiots left their broomsticks behind."

"We'll take those, we're always looking for extra supplies for the Order." Fabian said.

"How are things in the Order?" Sirius asked, helping Fabian pick up the broomsticks.

"Busy." Fabian said, "This is our third mission since we joined in June."

"We don't have time for much else these days." Gideon said.

"Do you know who the other two with Yaxley are?" James asked.

"Not officially, but we have our suspicions." Fabian said and swung the brooms over his shoulder.

"Rowle and Dolohov." Gideon grunted, "Without a doubt."

Sirius hissed. "Bastards."

Sirius began wandering through the tall grass back to the bike, James and the twins followed behind him.

"Oi Padfoot." James called out. "Want to explain Elvendork to me?"

Sirius spun around and smirked at James, "Don't name shame Prongs, Elvendork is a lovely name!"

"Elvendork?" Fabian asked and Gideon raised his eyebrows.

"Couple of Muggle police officers pulled us over for speeding and asked for our names... Sirius here gave them _Elvendork_ as one!" James said and chuckled.

"In my defence, they said 'names'… They didn't specify they had to be ours. And you were the one who said it was a good one!" Sirius said.

Fabian laughed and continued walking, "You two are ridiculous."

"Never change boys." Gideon said and followed Fabian.

Sirius winked at James, "Keep it for your first born."

"Oh no, wouldn't dream of taking that name away from you. I look forward to being Elvendork's Godfather one day!" James replied and they continued through the field after the twins.

"We erased the Muggle's memories, by the way." Fabian said, "They won't remember anything from tonight."

"Excellent." Sirius grinned, "Dodged a speeding ticket!"

James chuckled and nudged Sirius. They reached the motorbike and Sirius began waving his wand and muttering until it was back to its original size. Sirius gave the bike a gentle hug and sighed.

"Did you need a minute alone?" Gideon teased.

"He's very attached to her." James said, "The only girl he'll ever love!"

The boys laughed and Sirius rolled his eyes as he pulled his leather jacket on again. Fabian walked around the motorbike and nodded at Sirius.

"She's a beauty." Fabian said.

"She'll be with me until the day I die!" Sirius replied.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Fabian laughed and caught Gideon's eye, "We should get going Gid."

"Yeah Dumbledore will be at the Headquarters by now." Gideon said and turned to James and Sirius, "You boys heading home now?"

"Yeah, it's late we should get back." James said.

"Be careful and keep in touch." Fabian said.

"Same to you two." Sirius said and nudged Gideon, "Keep yourselves in one piece please."

"We always do!" Gideon said and turned on the spot with Fabian and vanished.

"Shall we?" Sirius said and climbed back on to the motorcycle.

James climbed in to the side cart and kept his wand raised. The roar of the motorcycle startled James and he peered around him as the bike began to rise above the long grass. Sirius steered the bike towards an abandoned laneway before gently bringing the bike back to the ground.

"Hold on Prongs, I need to blow off some steam!" Sirius said and James gripped on to the cart.

The motorcycle hurtled forward and out on to the local Muggle street. The warm evening air whipped across James' face as the surrounding houses raced past him. Sirius whooped as he sped around a corner and James chuckled to himself. Sirius loved going out on the bike, zooming around the streets and surrounding countryside. James had always preferred to travel by broom, he felt his most comfortable when he was flying. Or if he was with Lily.

Lily had come to visit James and Sirius halfway through the break. Sirius found this particularly amusing and encouraged Fleamont in teasing James. She only stayed for a week, but it was the best week James had had in a long time. Sirius left the day before Lily to spend time with Remus so James took Lily to the seaside. James smiled to himself at the memory of Lily running along the beach.

 _The sun made her hair shine a particularly vibrant red as Lily ran ahead of James on to the sand and to the shore. Lily stood at the edge of the shore for a moment, the water gently lapping up over her feet and her head tilted up to the sky. James set down his bag and began setting up a spot for them to relax and have their lunch when he heard her laugh. James looked up to see Lily running along the shore and spinning around. She was beautiful._

 _James flicked his wand and watched as the oversized umbrella set itself up and the towels roll out across the sand. He placed the picnic basket in the shade and conjured a few cushions to make things more comfortable._

 _"Come swimming with me."_

 _James turned to see Lily peel off her sundress and stuff it in her bag. Stunned for a moment by Lily in her bikini, James unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the ground. Lily grinned at James and winked._

 _"Race you to water!" She cried and took off._

 _James hurried after her and caught her just before she reached the water and scooped her up into his arms. Lily laughed and wrapped her arms around James' neck and he carried her in to the ocean._

 _"We'll call it a tie." James said and gently put Lily down, the water lapped up against his hips._

 _"Very chivalrous of you James." Lily teased and waded through the water._

 _James followed her out in the water until they were both floating around together, their feet unable to touch the floor. Lily reached out for James under the water and took his hand._

 _"Float with me." She whispered._

 _Lily leaned back until she was floating on her back in the water, James followed suit and they stayed there for a while holding hands and talking._

 _"I love the ocean." Lily said._

 _"Me too."_

 _"Thank you for bringing me here, I don't get to come here as often as I would like."_

 _"You're welcome. You can come visit anytime and we'll come down here."_

 _"Will Sirius be away for long?"_

 _"Most of the month I think. Should be back in August."_

 _"Remus said his Mum had gotten worse."_

 _"Yeah, Hope's not doing too well. My Mum sent a care package up with Sirius. Dad's been in touch with his Healer friends hoping there was something they could do."_

 _"Can they do anything?"_

 _"They've tried a few things but it doesn't seem to be working."_

 _"Poor Remus."_

 _"We'll look after him."_

 _"I don't doubt that. You four are amazing friends."_

 _"We do alright."_

 _Lily chuckled and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad we're friends now."_

 _"Me too, Evans. Sorry I was a bit of a prat for all those years"_

 _"Ha! You weren't easy to deal with no..."_

 _"Lesson learned!"_

 _They floated in the ocean for a while longer before the water became cooler and Lily began to shiver. Once back on the shore they dried off and unpacked their picnic. Lily lay down and rested her head in James' lap and began reading to him while he ran his hands through her hair..._

James was jolted back to reality when Sirius slammed on the breaks. James cursed as he lurched forward and his glasses went flying across the road.

"You alright Prongs?" Sirius said, "A cat ran out, sorry!"

"Accio Glasses!" James cried and jammed his glasses back on, "I'm fine."

Sirius continued along the road, much slower than before, until they pulled onto the winding driveway that led to the Potter's House. The house was dark, a single light on in the conservatory on the first floor.

"Fleamont will be waiting up for us no doubt." Sirius said and switched off the bike.

"Not a word about Yaxley and his git friends." James cautioned and Sirius nodded.

"Not a single peep."

They pushed the bike along the driveway and into the garage. Sirius threw the sheet over the bike and locked the door behind him. The gravel crunched under their feet as they headed towards the house and James gently opened the front door, Sirius crept in behind him. James pulled off his bomber jacket and hung it on the coat stand, Sirius slung his leather jacket over his shoulder and they headed off down the hallway to the conservatory.

Fleamont was sitting at the table writing and looked up as they entered the room. He smiled at the boys and rested his quill in its holder.

"Evening boys, how was the show?" Fleamont asked.

"Brilliant, some real good rock'n'roll tonight." Sirius said and lent against the door.

"I hope you didn't get in to too much mischief!" Fleamont said and raised his eyebrows.

"We were on our best behaviour." James said.

"Not even a toe was put out of line." Sirius said and Fleamont chuckled.

James walked over to Fleamont and peered down at the parhcment, "You're retiring?"

"I sure am son. Time to start unwinding." Flemont said and smiled.

"Brilliant. What will happen to the company?" James said.

"I'll more than likely sell it. There are some very talented Potioneers out there now that could take the company where I'm too tired to go now." Fleamont said and sighed, "I won't rush in to anything though it'd have to be to the right people."

"Absolutely." Sirius said and yawned.

"You two should get off to bed, it's just gone past midnight." Fleamont scowled.

"Goodnight Fleamont." Sirius said and disappeared out the door.

"Night Dad, see you in the morning." James said and followed Sirius.

"Sleep well boys." Fleamont said and continued writing.

James shut the door behind him and followed Sirius up the stairs. Sirius yawned again and ruffled James' hair.

"Thanks for tonight Prongs." Sirius whispered.

"Anytime Padfoot. I'm glad we both made it home in one piece." James whispered and they came to a stop outside Sirius' room.

"Got a bit dicey there didn't it?" Sirius said and frowned.

"A bit yeah." James said and nudged Sirius, "But we're alright, we're always going to be alright."

Sirius smiled at James and tried to stifle a yawn, "At least we got to see the Rolling Stones!"

"They were sensational." James said and grinned at Sirius.

Sirius nodded and opened his door, "I'm going to get some shut eye. Fancy practicing Quidditch plays tomorrow?"

"As long as you don't wake me at a stupid hour." James said.

Sirius nodded, "Promise. Night Prongs."

"Goodnight Padfoot."

Sirius disappeared in to his room and James continued down the hall and in to his room. James closed his door behind him and noticed an envelope sitting on his bed. His stomach jolted and he wandered over and picked it up. His name was written in a gentle cursive handwriting and James smiled to himself. Lily had written him another letter.

Kicking off his shoes, James dropped the letter on his bed and changed in to his pyjama shorts and shirt. He flicked his wand at the lamp, turning it on, and climbed into bed to read her letter.

 _James,_

 _Sounds like you and Sirius have quite the week planned. Let me know how the concert is, I love The Rolling Stones. I'm much more of a Queen fan at the moment, have you listened to them?_

 _Things are okay at home. Petunia has spent most of the summer with a boy in Surrey, Vernon. Awful name is you ask me. She's not home often but when she is she stays far away from me. I miss her. We used to be so close when we were kids. Mum believes she'll come around but I'm not so sure, she can get stuck in her ways and social status has always been a big thing for her. Of course she's not going to want a witch for a sister._

 _I've seen Severus a few times, not as often as usual. He must be going away and staying elsewhere because there's no way he would be staying in that house, he hates it there. It was awkward seeing him, but the last time he ignored me. I can't decide if that makes things better or not. I feel so sad whenever I see him and remember the life he's chosen. I know he's a better person than this. I think he just got a little lost and now he's stuck..._

 _Alice and Marlene are coming down this weekend, they're going to stay until we go back to school next week. Alice has spent the majority of the summer with Frank, she tells me they're completely in love. Marlene has been spending time with Dorcas, so I guess I owe you three galleons now. Can't believe I bet against them getting together!_

 _Anyway, it's late and I want to read some more. I think I must've borrowed the entire library collection over the break._

 _Will you come see me on the train? I miss you._

 _Give my love to Sirius and your parents._

 _Love,_  
 _Lily_  
 _xxx_

James read the letter again and again, tracing his hand across the page until the words had been soaked in to his memory. He found himself longing to return to Hogwarts and spend more time with Lily. James sighed and nestled in to his bed more and began reading the letter again until he drifted off to sleep the parchment still clasped in his hand and Lily's name lingering on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sirius, September 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER TEN – SIRIUS**

 _September 1977_

Laughter carried along the corridor as students bustled past one another. Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulders and planted a firm kiss on his forehead. Remus looked up at him and beamed. They had been back at Hogwarts for nearly three weeks, things felt like home again. Peter hurried along beside them, stuffing books and parchment into his satchel.

"Honestly Wormtail, are you ever going to get organised?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" Peter replied, a piece of parchment between his teeth.

Sirius laughed. "Never mind."

"Where did James run off to at lunch?" Remus asked and looked around, "He better not be late!"

"Head Boy be late for class?" Sirius said, "How scandalous!"

Peter chuckled, "Perhaps he had some Head Boy business to attend to?"

"He's such a well-behaved boy these days." Remus said.

"Such an inspiration. A true leader!" Sirius said chuckling.

"Who would've thought... James, Head Boy!" Peter said and shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, maybe it was what he needed? He does seem, calmer?" Remus said, "I don't know if that's the right word... He's just different."

They turned the corner towards the Charms classroom and Sirius smiled to himself. James was laughing with Lily, who was leaning against the wall beside him. James smiled at Lily and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Sirius suddenly understood it all.

"I don't think it's being Head Boy that's stirred a change in Prongs..." Sirius said and nodded at Lily and James.

"Our boy is in love." Peter said and smiled.

"They grow up so quickly!" Remus said and rested his hand over his heart dramatically.

Sirius chuckled and carried on towards the classroom. Lily smiled at the boys and stepped forward from the wall.

"Hi boys." Lily said, "Still up for some friendly drinks this weekend?"

"The day I turn down friendly drinks I want you to hold an intervention." Sirius said.

Lily laughed, "Don't they usually hold those to stop you drinking?"

"Sirius doesn't believe in following the norm." Peter said.

"I've noticed!" Lily said and Sirius wriggled his eyebrows at her.

James chuckled and they walked in to the classroom, "We'll be there."

"Perfect." Lily replied and gave James a warm smile before sitting down next to Alice.

Remus and Peter took their usual places and Sirius and James sat down behind them. James lent back in his chair and slung his arm over Sirius' shoulders and gazed out the window. Sirius smiled to himself and pulled out his quill and parchment. He'd been watching James and Lily grow closer all year, when Lily came to visit over the summer he assumed it was finally going to happen. But James remained adamant that they were just friends and finding their feet with one another. Sirius thought he was a bloody idiot.

James began playing with Sirius' hair while he gazed out the window, he had a habit of doing that. Sirius didn't mind, it was just how they've always been with one another. Sirius looked up to see Remus watching them, his eyebrows raised. Sirius chuckled and shook his head before blowing Remus a kiss. He'd had this conversation with Remus before when jealousy reared its ugly head. James and Sirius were nothing like that, they were just platonically in love with one another. James would sometimes grab Sirius's hand or James would give Sirius a piggy back, sometimes they would sit all over one another in an armchair in the Common Room. There was a certain level of comfort and trust between the two of them. It's probably how they would always be. Sirius chuckled to himself at the thought of an elderly James and turned to face him.

"You know, I don't think you'd go bald when you're an old man."

"Excuse me?"

"When you're Senior Prongs... I reckon you'll still have this head of crazy hair, it'll just be grey!"

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like in your head, Padfoot..."

"It's a wild ride I'll tell you that much."

Before James could respond Professor Flitwick entered the classroom and the room quietened down. A piece of chalk began writing notes on the board, Sirius dipped his quill in the ink and began to copy them down.

"Good afternoon boys and girls, today we'll be continuing with our work on bubble head charms." Professor Flitwick said. "I trust you have all read the chapter on this?"

Sirius nodded along with the other students around him when the door creaked open. Professor McGonagall stepped in and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Flitwick, I just need Miss Evans."

"Not a worry, Miss Evans hurry along now."

Lily, looking puzzled, rose and followed Professor McGonagall out of the classroom. James shifted in his seat and rested his quill in his ink bottle. Sirius cast his eyes sideways and frowned at James. Remus turned in his chair.

"What's that all about?"

"I have no idea." James replied, his eyes still on the door.

"I have some extra notes I would like you to take before we begin attempting the spell. If you could pl-"

A loud scream from the corridor silenced Professor Flitwick who toppled down from his desk in shock. James was on his feet immediately and ran out of the classroom. No one tried to stop him. Sirius felt his stomach drop as he ran after James; Remus and Peter close behind him. Sirius came to a stop behind James and felt Remus's shaking hand slip into his. He squeezed Remus' hand and pulled him closer.

"I'm so sorry Lily, we were just told." Professor McGonagall said, "Your parents were found by the local Muggle Police. Your sister wasn't at the house. We can try and contact her if you like?"

Lily was shaking her head and sobbing as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey attempted to calm her down. Alice and Marlene burst out the door and Sirius held his hand up to stop them going any further. James moved closer to Lily, wary of startling her.

"Evans?" James whispered.

Lily spun around and flung herself at James and the two of them sank to the ground. Lily continued to sob and gripped on to the front of James' robes as he held her close to him. Professor McGonagall edged towards them.

"Lily my dear." She whispered, "We have a potion for you, if you want it? It will help you sleep."

Lily continued to cry and James lifted his hand up to Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall nodded at Madam Pomfrey who handed James the small vial of blue liquid. James gripped the vial in his hand and gently rocked Lily.

"Evans... Evans drink this. I promise you it will bring you some relief." James whispered.

Lily lifted her head and stared at James, "Promise you'll stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere." James said and lifted the vial to her lips.

Lily drank the liquid and loosened her grip on James' robes, "Don't leave me."

James cradled Lily as she closed her eyes, "I've got you Evans... I've got you."

Sirius looked down at Remus who was silently crying. They stood there in stunned silence watching James gently rock Lily back and forth until she was sleeping. Sirius let go of Remus' hand and moved forward to James, he crouched down and rested his hand on James' shoulder.

"Need a hand?"

"I've got her. I'll take her up to the dormitory. Can someone bring her things after class?"

"I will." Alice said and wiped away her own tears. "I'll bring them for her."

James rose to his feet, carefully lifting Lily into his arms. Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly and gestured for James to go.

"When she wakes please let her know she can come see me, we will contact her sister and help them with any arrangements."

"Thank you." James replied and slowly walked down the corridor and out of sight.

Alice flung her arms around Marlene and the two girls cried together. Peter and Remus wiped away their tears and looked up at Sirius. He wanted to cry. He wanted to fall to the ground and sob for Lily but all he felt was anger, a rage that was racing around his body and causing him to tremble. This war. The violence. It was creeping in everywhere now, he had no idea how they were going to stop it. And his family chose this, all of them. They endorsed and applauded this movement and made sure everyone knew they were pure. Sirius felt sick.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up and met Remus's eyes. Remus moved forward and pulled Sirius into his arms.

"I'm fine." Sirius said and pulled away, "I'm okay. We should go back to class. There's nothing we can do right now."

He strode past the others and took his place back at his desk. He felt the eyes of all other students on him. Did they know his family supported Lord Voldemort? Did they know how miserable and ashamed they made him? Did they know that something had snapped inside him now and he wasn't sure he would ever be the same? The anger wouldn't go away.

Sirius spent the rest of the lesson focused on Professor Flitwick and the bubble head charm. By the end of the class he was one of the few students who had mastered the charm. Once the class ended Sirius followed the others back to the Common Room and up the stairs to his dormitory. No one said a word. Sirius watched the other students as they passed, their laughter now leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

When they reached the dormitory, they found James sitting in a chair next to his bed. Lily was asleep in his bed, her hand outstretched and clasped in James' hands. James didn't move when they came in. Remus dropped his bag on his bed and walked over to James' bed.

"Has she been asleep the whole time?"

James sighed, "She's stirred a few times but she mostly seems okay."

"We can take her up to our dormitory now if you like?" Marlene said as she walked in, Alice close behind.

"No, it's okay." James said and looked up, "I promised her I'd be here."

Marlene gave him a sad smile and walked over to James' bed, she leant over and brushed Lily's hair back before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Remus began to cry again and gently tugged the blanket up over Lily and tucked her in.

"Are you hungry? I'll go get some food for you both. Maybe she'll want to eat when she wakes." Remus whispered.

"I'll come with you." Peter said.

"Me too." Marlene said and walked back to the door, "Alice?"

Alice nodded and the girls walked out with Peter. Remus stopped in front of Sirius and looked at him searchingly. Sirius looked away and walked over to his bed.

"Sirius?" Remus called out.

"I'm not hungry, I'll stay and keep James company."

Remus hovered at the door for a moment before silently disappearing down the stairs. Sirius sat down on his bed and watched James and Lily. James let out a long sigh and smiled at Sirius.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"You don't have to thank me Prongs."

"I know."

"I can't believe this. Prongs. It doesn't... It just doesn't..."

"It doesn't feel real."

"Exactly."

"The war has always felt like this far away thing, hasn't it?"

"It feels like it's everywhere now."

"First the death eaters over the summer, now Lily's parents... How do I help her through this Padfoot?"

Sirius gave James a sad smile, "By staying with her. She's one of the strongest people I know. It'll take some time but she'll come through this."

"When I heard her scream I wasn't in control of myself. All I knew was that something terrible was happening to her and I needed to be there."

"Love will do that."

James chuckled, "Love huh?"

"You're in love with her."

James gazed down at Lily and sighed, "I am, aren't I?"

"She's going to need that."

Sirius sat with James for a while. They drifted in and out of conversation before the room had become dark and the lanterns burned softly around them. Lily began to stir and Sirius got to his feet. James had fallen asleep in the chair, Lily's hand still in his. Lily slowly sat up and stared at their connected hands, a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She pulled her hand free and wiped the tear away before meeting Sirius' eyes.

"Sirius."

"Hey Lil."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. Remus brought you some food a little while ago in case you were hungry. You both missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"I didn't think so."

"Has he been here the whole time?"

"He hasn't left that chair."

Lily gazed at James, his soft snores filling the room. "He kept his promise."

Sirius wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge, "He's very good at that."

Lily began to cry again and reached out for Sirius. Sirius took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze and she continued to cry. James suddenly sat upright and looked around the room, startled.

"It's alright Prongs. She's awake."

"Evans."

Lily tugger her hand free from Sirius and James moved forward taking her into his arms again. Lily hugged James tightly and began to sob.

"It's not fair. It's not fair."

"I know... I know Evans."

"I just... I need more time with them."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Sirius gave James' shoulder a quick squeeze and edged out the dormitory. Sirius closed the door behind him and lent against the wall. The anger continued to burn across his body and his breath came in sudden rasps. Lily was right, it's wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Sirius felt his chest tighten and suddenly all he could see was his brother's face. Sirius took off down the stairs and shoved past students in the Common Room towards the portrait door. He shoved past Marlene as he reached the portrait door and took off down the corridor hearing her yell out his name.

Sirius ran down the corridor and up the next set of stairs. The castle was quiet and dark. Sirius could hear the blood pumping in his body and his feet pounded along the stone floor. Regulus had to be here somewhere. He hadn't seen his brother since coming back to Hogwarts, the coward was probably keeping his distance from Sirius after their last encounter. But Sirius needed to see him now. He needed to know why Regulus had chosen this life. He needed to know how he let his little brother down.

Sirius ran through the castle, up and down stairs and along corridors until he burst in to an empty classroom. His chest was burning and his body was shaking. He paced the classroom and kicked chairs out of his way. The door shut and someone conjured several lanterns to hang around the room. Sirius whirled around to find Remus standing by the door, sadness painted across his face.

"How did you find me?" Sirius grunted, continuing to pace the room.

"The map." Remus whispered and placed it carefully on the desk in front of him.

"Fucking map." Sirius spat and kicked another chair.

"Sirius..." Remus said, "What are you doing?"

"I need to see him." Sirius hissed and balled his hands up to the side of his head.

"Who?" Remus asked and slowly moved closer to Sirius.

"My brother." Sirius groaned and tugged at his hair, "I need to know why."

"Why what?" Remus asked, "Does this have anything to do with Lily's parents?"

Sirius groaned and turned around to face Remus, "Why would he want to be a part of that? I need to... I need to see him and try to talk him down, get him on our side. He can't be one of them. Not one of those bastards. Look at Lily, she's a wreck Remus. Her parents are dead and it's all their fault."

Remus moved closer to Sirius and began to cry. "Sirius I... I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it? Have you finally seen Regulus?"

"No. I haven't seen him. I haven't seen him because he doesn't go to school anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You kept looking out for him, I saw you. Every time we were in the Great Hall, or the grounds, or at the map. You've been looking for him ever since we came back, but he's not here."

"Where is he?"

Remus looked away and his hand began to shake. Sirius narrowed his eyes and grabbed Remus's hand to hold it still. Remus looked up at Sirius and shook his head.

"He left school Sirius. He's joined them."

Sirius let go of Remus's hand turned away. The anger filled his chest again and he began let out a loud groan and began throwing chairs around the room. Remus deflected a chair and rushed at Sirius. Sirius shoved him away and started pulling at a nearby desk trying to tear it apart.

"Sirius, stop it!"

Sirius whirled around and kicked the desk away, "I LET HIM DOWN."

"No, no you didn't. This isn't your fault."

"HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM FROM THIS SHIT!"

"Sirius-"

"I LET HIM DOWN. I LET THOSE BASTARDS GET IN HIS HEAD AND CORRUPT HIM WITH THEIR PUREBLOOD BULLSHIT!"

"Sirius. Sirius please." Remus cried and reached out for him.

Sirius dropped to the floor and began to sob. Remus sank down next to him and pulled him into his arms. Sirius felt all the anger he had escape him as he sobbed and held on to Remus.

"I let him down, Rem."

"Look at me." Remus said and took Sirius' face in his hands, "No you didn't. You gave him chance after chance and tried to get him out of there. Regulus made his choice a long time ago. None of this is your fault, do you hear me? It is not your fault."

"I want so badly to make things right for Lily."

"I know, I know. Me too. But we can't change this. But we can stick together and we can fight back. They can't win."

"They can't win." Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus, "I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't." Remus said and kissed Sirius back, "You won't ever lose me."

Remus shifted so Sirius could lie down, his head in Remus' lap. Sirius cried until he didn't have anything left in him and Remus held him, gently running his fingers through Sirius' hair. Sirius found himself fighting to stay awake until Remus began humming to him, still running his fingers through Sirius's hair. There were a lot of things Sirius wished he could change, a lot of things he longed for and none more than for the war to end. But in the middle of all the violence he had found a safe place to land and if he had that Sirius knew everything would work out okay in the end.


	11. Chapter 11 - Peter, October 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN – PETER**

 _October 1977_

A wave of noise rolled across the Great Hall as students ate their breakfast. A group of first year Gryffindor's ran along the Hall and straight into James and Lily. Peter chuckled as the Head Boy and Head Girl reprimanded the boys before heading in his direction. Peter kicked Sirius under the table and tilted his head towards James and Lily. Sirius grinned and stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth. James and Lily sat down and James slung his arm across her shoulders. Lily leaned in to James. Sirius spat out some of his toast.

"About time you two joined us!" Sirius said, helping himself to another piece of toast.

"Careful there Padfoot, you're getting more toast on the table than in your mouth!" James laughed.

Remus shook his head, "My boyfriend everyone. The classiest boy around."

"Shut up, you love me." Sirius said flipping his hair back and puckering his lips.

"Even when you can't manage the simplest of tasks!" Remus said and kissed Sirius, "Yes dear, I love you."

Peter shoved the last of his sausage and eggs into his mouth and noticed Marlene and Dorcas laughing together further down the table. Dorcas linked his fingers through Marlene's and she leant forward to kiss him. Peter's stomach flipped and he dropped his fork.

"You alright Wormy?" James asked and looked over at Marlene, "Ah..."

"What? What's wrong?" Lily asked and peered around anxiously.

"Marlene and Dorcas." Remus said and nodded in their direction.

"Ah." Lily said and gazed at Peter, "They've been seeing each other since the summer break."

"Yeah..." Peter said and tore his eyes away from Marlene.

Sirius drained the remainder of his juice and cleared his throat, "I don't think this weather is going to clear up."

"No, I think it'll rain all day. I guess you two can forget about flying practice." Remus said and poured himself a cup of tea.

"God, we'll never hear the end of this." Peter said, eying James.

James groaned, "It's been ages since we got to fly!"

"See what I mean?" Peter chuckled.

"You flew three days ago." Lily said.

"Exactly, ages ago!" James cried and threw his hands in the air.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'll see what Marlene and Dorcas are doing today. Maybe we can all do something together?"

"Sounds good Lil, I'm sure these two will come up with something to do as well." Remus said and gestured between James and Sirius.

"Oh yeah, give them five minutes and they'll have the day planned." Peter said and pushed his now empty plate away from himself.

Lily ruffled James' hair and wandered down the table to Marlene and Dorcas. Remus chuckled and pulled out his planner, his spoon stirring his tea for him while he read over his to do list. Sirius and James leant across the table towards each other and began brainstorming alternative plans in hurried whispers.

Peter frowned at the rain that was lashing against the windows and found himself looking back at Marlene who was laughing with Dorcas and Lily. Peter thought of her every time it rained, she loved the rain. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to let her go. It was worse, so much worse when it rained. Peter shuddered as he remembered the days they spent studying, laughing and sometimes running through the grounds as the rain fell around them. Marlene never told Peter she loved him. Peter stared at Marlene as she swept her long black hair behind her ear while Dorcas ran his hand up and down her back. He wondered if she loved Dorcas and what he had that Peter didn't.

Peter sighed to himself and turned back to the boys, James and Sirius now laughing with one another and Remus was sipping his tea.

"What have you come up with then?" Peter asked.

"Secret room on the seventh floor." Sirius said.

"So you've figured out how it works then have you?" Remus asked.

"Seems to just give you what you want doesn't it?" James said.

"I wish we could put it on the map." Peter sighed.

"I tried, but every time I added it in it would disappear again." Remus said.

"Well as long as it gives us what we want... And I what I want is a record player and comfy couches and cushions to lay around on." Sirius said, a grin across his face.

"We're thinking a day of music, smoking and lazing around. What do you say boys?" James asked.

"I don't know... The last time I smoked that stuff I was sick all night!" Peter said.

"That was because you smoked too much. We won't let that happen again Wormy." James said and got to his feet gesturing at Lily.

"We should take everything we need when we go up, because there is no way in merlin's beard that I'm trooping all the way down to the kitchens and back to the seventh floor when I'm stoned." Sirius whined and Remus chuckled.

"Let's go get some food supplies then." Remus stood up, pulling Sirius up with him, "James can you make sure you bring his records. And my navy cardigan?"

"Sure thing Moony. Make sure you grab some dinner rolls." James replied.

"So what are we doing then?" Lily asked as she approached them again, Dorcas and Marlene came up behind her laughing.

"Follow us to the seventh floor. There's a secret room we found, we're going to have a lazy day smoking and listening to music." James said and winked at Lily.

Lily grinned, "Perfect."

"I'll grab Carodac and Frank as well? They need to blow off some steam." Dorcas suggested.

"Alice will come too, she's also got some fire whiskey..." Marlene added.

"Sounds good." Peter said and avoided Marlene's eyes, "Let's get moving and round everyone up."

"Bring any records you have and whatever else you want and meet us at the Barnabus the Barmy tapestry." James said and tugged on Peter, "Come on Wormy, let's get moving."

"See you soon." Lily said and smiled at James.

"See you Evans." James replied and he and Peter strode out of the Great Hall.

Peter looked back over his shoulder to see Marlene kiss Dorcas and the pit in his stomach dropped further. He followed James up the stairs and along the corridors listening to him babble on about music and the secret room. Peter felt the dread growing stronger and by the time they reached the dormitory he sat down on his bed and scrambled to find an excuse.

"You know, I'm not feeling the best." Peter said and sighed.

James snapped his head up and dropped a pile of records on his bed, "Oh yeah. Bad case of the Dorcas and Marlene flu?"

"That obvious huh?"

"You hid it well in the Hall... But you forget that I know you."

"I don't think I can spend the whole day with them Prongs."

"So what's the alternative then? Stay in here on your own and feel sorry for yourself?"

"I can get some homework done."

"Wormtail... No!"

"What? You don't get it. I'm not... I'm not past it yet."

"Listen Wormy, I'm going to give you some harsh truths."

"Oh god."

"Sometimes things don't work out. And you've got to let it go. She's moved on mate, you can't be shutting yourself up in here pining for her because I promise you, she's not doing the same."

"Thanks for that."

"It's time to move on Wormy. You've been doing so well with getting along with her."

"That was before she had her tongue down Dorcas' throat!"

"Which she is well within her right to do..."

Peter frowned and stood up, "I want you to promise me that if it becomes too much for me you won't give me a hard time for leaving?"

"I promise."

"And maybe... Maybe come with me? Keep me company?"

James sighed and picked up the records, "I think you'll be alright Wormy."

"Just promise me."

"Alright, I promise."

Peter smiled at James and nodded at the navy cardigan hanging out of Remus' trunk.

"Don't forget his Grandad cardigan."

James laughed and grabbed the cardigan on his way out. Peter scooped up his jumper and tugged it over his head following James out the door. On their way to the seventh floor James carried on about Muggle music, raving about the shows he'd gone to with Sirius and the records they'd been collecting.

"And this one here, _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_. This is my favourite."

"Bit of a mouthful for an album title don't you think Prongs?"

"It's perfection."

"It's weird."

"But Bowie embraces that... It's part of what makes him so brilliant. I wonder if he's a Muggle though? I bet he isn't. He's just that extra bit eccentric you know? A little bit wizardy!"

James rounded the corner and cursed under his breath. Peter, not paying attention, bumped into James and fell back on to the floor.

"Prongs what the fuck?"

Peter looked up at James who was glaring down the corridor. Peter following his eyes and saw them lounging on the stone bench in the window. Snape, Rookwood and Avery. James began reaching for his wand when Peter kicked him.

"Don't."

James looked down at Peter outraged, "Those bastards support the people who killed Evan's parents, you can't expect me to do nothing!"

"Cursing those losers isn't going to bring back her parents. And Lily won't thank you for picking a fight with them."

James narrowed his eyes and looked back at the three boys, "She doesn't need to know."

"She'll find out... She always does."

James sighed and stowed his wand away before reaching out and helping Peter to his feet.

"Come on, we'll go back this way and cut across the other staircase." Peter said and tugged on James' jacket.

"Yeah, yeah." James said and walked off.

Peter looked over at the three boys again and found himself making eye contact with Avery. His stomach squirmed and he quickly looked over at James who had stormed off down the other corridor without him. Peter looked back at Avery who nudged Rookwood who winked at Peter and got to his feet. Peter quickly backed away and ran down the corridor after James. James didn't say another word until they reached the staircase leading to the seventh floor.

"Thanks Wormy."

"Don't mention it Prongs."

They reached the tapestry to find the others waiting for them. Sirius was clutching a large basket and Remus was leaning against the wall next to him holding an assortment of cups and plates. Lily was laughing with Alice, Frank and Carodac but lit up when she saw James approaching. Peter's eyes lingered on Marlene when he spotted her, she had her arms around Dorcas whispering to him.

"James!" Lily cried out, "We were about to send out a rescue party!"

"We took the scenic route." James said and nudged Lily playfully, "But we made it in the end and we brought a nice collection of music with us."

"Brilliant." Carodac said and peered at the records, "Excellent choices."

"So what's this secret room then?" Frank asked and draped his arm over Alice's shoulders.

"Ah, observe my dear Longbottom." Sirius said and moved away from the tapestry.

Everyone huddled around Sirius as he stood in front of a large vacant stone wall. Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at James who winked in return. Marlene and Dorcas stopped whispering to one another and watched Sirius. Marlene looked sideways at Peter and gave him a small smile. Peter couldn't bring himself to smile back at her so he moved closer to Remus and waited for Sirius to open the room.

Suddenly a door began to appear in the wall, spreading across slowly until it was fully formed and inviting.

"Well I'll be damned." Frank said.

"How on Earth did you lot find this place?" Marlene asked and stepped forward to the door, running her hands along the edges.

"Remus and I found it one night." Sirius said.

"They were looking for somewhere to shag." James said and chuckled.

"James!" Remus said, throwing a cup at him.

"Well you were!" James replied and caught the cup, "But don't worry everyone that's not why we're here today."

Sirius pushed the door open and everyone followed him inside. The room was decked out with an assortment of rugs, couches, armchairs and cushions. A record player sat on a large wooden cabinet with speakers on either side. Hammocks hung in the back-left corner and oversized bean bags were strewn on the opposite side. Windows adorned the left-hand side while a fireplace was on the right side surrounded by lanterns.

"Brilliant." Carodac whispered, "Just... Brilliant.

Sirius sauntered over to a couch and flung himself down, "Get comfy everyone."

Peter wandered over to an armchair and nestled in watching James and Lily and walk around the room inspecting everything. Carodac, having grabbed the records from James, headed straight for the record player and soon music began playing all around the room. Frank and Alice sat down together on the large blue couch by the fireplace and began speculating on the magic of the room. And finally, Marlene and Dorcas sat down on the large cushions near Sirius, the three of them chatting.

Peter willed himself to relax and be friendly. But seeing Marlene so comfortable with Dorcas was taking all his attention. A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked up to find Remus smiling at him.

"Don't do this to yourself Peter." Remus said and sat down in the armchair next to him.

"Do what?" Peter asked and his eyes flickered back to Marlene and Dorcas.

"Torture yourself." Remus said, "Try to have a good time today okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Peter said and kicked his legs over the side of the chair, "Easy for you to say."

"Hey, let's just have a smoke and talk some shit like we usually do. We don't have to mingle with them right away... Not if you don't want to."

"Thanks Moony."

Lily and James came closer to everyone again and sat down on a couch next to Sirius. Marlene pulled out a few bottles of fire whiskey and Sirius flicked his wand at the basket and food began to float out and set itself up on the coffee table nearby. Lily leaned back into the couch and watched as James began rolling joints for everyone.

"What if someone comes in?" Lily asked and James chuckled.

"They can't Evans. The room is great like that." James replied.

"What do you mean they can't?" Dorcas asked.

"Well." Sirius said, sitting up, "When I thought about what I wanted the room to be I made sure to think that this was only for us."

"So, if someone comes along that wasn't included on the list the room won't appear." James said.

"And we can stay in here as long as we like, uninterrupted." Sirius said winked.

"That sounds good." Lily said, "I could use a day away from everyone else."

"Are people still asking about your parents?" Carodac said as he flopped down on some nearby cushions.

"That or they treat me like I might break or something." Lily said and took a joint from James, lighting it and taking a drag. She closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed out the smoke, "I just need a day with people who treat me like a normal person."

"You got it Evans." James said and took the joint from her taking a drag, "Smokes are here guys, take what you want."

Soon they were all sprawled around the room, different conversations rolling around. Sirius sat with Carodac discussing Rock and Roll and getting lost in tangents about the Rolling Stones. Frank and Alice had moved over to the bean bags and were curled up together talking about the war in hushed whispers. Lily and James were still on their couch, perhaps unaware that their hands had become entwined, while they talked about their plans after Hogwarts. Peter and Remus were still in their armchairs laughing with one another as they reminisced about their early days at Hogwarts. Every now and then Peter's eyes would flicker over to Marlene who was sprawled on the floor with Dorcas making holiday plans for Christmas.

"We'll have to go to my family's manor first. Mum and Dad want to meet you." Dorcas said and Marlene beamed at him.

"I'd love that... Will your sister be home then too?" She asked.

"She should be, you and Clara will get along well." Dorcas said and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can't wait." Marlene whispered and tilted her head up for Dorcas to kiss her.

Before Peter could stop himself, he began to laugh.

"What's so funny Wormtail?" Sirius called across the room.

"Yeah, tell us the joke Wormy!" James cried out.

"The joke?" Peter said and chuckled again, "I'll tell you a good one... There's this girl right. She encourages this boy to fall in love with her, right. She spends hours with him around the castle telling him all about herself and tells him how much she enjoys spending time with him, right."

"Peter." Remus said and reached out to him.

"Let me finish the joke Remus!" Peter snapped and ignored the concerned stares from around the room, "So this goes on a bit. He falls further in love this girl. This beautiful, beautiful girl. And he tells her. He tells her he loves her and you know what happened next? Hmm? Anyone?"

"Wormy, mate-" James said but Peter cut across him.

"She dumped him. She dumped him and she never said she loved him. But this new guy comes along and now it's all about meeting the family and being in love. And I just think. I just think it's hilarious. It's the biggest fucking joke of all."

Peter drained his cup and felt the burn of the fire whiskey in his throat. The room spun slightl.

"Maybe we should go." Marlene whispered.

"No... No don't." Sirius said.

"I knew this was bad idea." Dorcas muttered.

Peter looked up and shrugged as Dorcas got to his feet, pulling Marlene up behind him. Marlene gazed at Peter and frowned.

"I thought we were past this sort of thing Peter." Marlene said.

"Yeah well we're not." Peter replied.

"Then I'm sorry to hear that. But I won't be made to feel bad for moving on. And I'm sorry that you don't like it but that's just how it is." She said and slung her bag over her shoulder, "Enjoy the rest of the day guys, we'll catch up another time."

"Mar..." Lily said and reached out, "Do you want me to come too?"

"No Lil, stay here. Don't let your day be ruined too." Marlene replied.

"So I ruin your day now do I?" Peter said and lit another joint, "Well that's wonderful to know."

"You know what Peter, why don't you take a good look at yourself and how our relationship really was. I think you'll find it wasn't quite as you make it out to be." Marlene said and wiped a tear away.

"Come on Mar, let's go." Dorcas said and led her to the door, "Bye guys... Look after him."

Peter scoffed and watched the door close behind them. Lily got to her feet and wandered over to Alice and Frank and they began whispering to one another. Peter felt his face grow hot, he was sure they were talking about him.

"Sod it." He whispered and inhaled another drag of his smoke.

"Peter." Remus said gently, "That was cruel."

Peter looked at Remus who was frowning and rolled his eyes, "I couldn't keep it in anymore."

"There's a time and a place Wormy." James said as he approached them and tugged the joint out of Peter's hand, "This was not it."

"Didn't you hear them? Making their Christmas plans, being all lovey. It was... It was." Peter said and stared at the fireplace angrily, "It was everything I wanted with her."

"I know you did." Remus said, "But Peter, it ended. Months ago."

"And that makes it okay does it? My feelings don't matter?"

"No one is saying your feelings don't matter Wormy."

"Prongs. Stop. Okay, just stop."

James sighed and got to his feet, "I don't know what else to say to you Peter. You've got to let this shit go."

James walked away to the record player and new music began to play that Peter wasn't familiar with. Remus frowned at Peter and got to his feet.

"You're better than this Peter." He said and left to join Sirius on the couch.

Peter stayed in his armchair, fuming. He watched as Remus ran his fingers through Sirius' hair while they talked with Carodac. Lily had come back to the couch with James and they sat together with their heads resting on the back of the couch, their foreheads tilted together as they spoke with one another.

"You bought the album." Lily said, beaming at James.

"This beautiful girl I know told me it was worth listening to." James replied and their hands entwined again.

"It's my favourite." Lily said, "Wait til You're My Best Friend plays... I get very in to it."

"I look forward to it." James said and chuckled.

Peter summoned the fire whiskey to himself and poured another drink, aware of eyes on him as he drained the cup.

"Wormtail. Settle down." Sirius called out.

Peter laughed and poured another drink, draining that one just as quickly.

"Wormy. Stop!" James yelled and jumped to his feet.

Peter narrowed his eyes and poured another drink, he gripped the cup as it tried to leave his hand. Remus sighed with his wand pointing at Peter and James strode over to him. Peter struggled to lift the cup to his mouth as Remus tried to summon it from him but managed to pour the liquid down his throat.

The room spun around him as James reached him and yanked the cup and the bottle from him. Peter was barely aware of his legs shooting forward and suddenly he was wobbling in front of James.

"Give it back." He slurred and tried to reach out to James but couldn't make his arms work.

"You've had enough." James said and the bottle and cup went soaring across to Remus.

"You don't care." Peter spat. "None of you do. You've all got your own people to love."

"Wormy..." James said and reached out to steady him as he stumbled on the spot.

Peter tried to focus on James but the room had begun to spin again, faster than before.

"He's going to throw up." Sirius called out.

"No, he's not, he's going to pass out." James said.

Peter scoffed and stepped forward, the room continued to spin and the music became hollow and distant. Suddenly the room tipped and Peter felt James' arms around him as he collided with the floor. Everything went black.

"I've never seen him like that."

"Me neither."

"What are we going to do? There's no way Marlene and Dorcas will hang out with us anytime soon."

"He needs to apologise."

"Fat chance of that happening."

"Sirius!"

"Oh come on Rem, it's Wormtail. He gets very stuck in his ways sometimes."

"Sirius is right. An apology is not coming anytime soon."

"Well, we need to talk to him when he sobers up."

"Urgh, that's not going to be pleasant."

"We'll do it tomorrow. Let him sleep it off."

"You want to lecture a hungover Wormy? You're on your own Moony."

"Fine, James. We'll do it on Monday then."

"Just make sure you boys do it soon. Otherwise things are going to get worse..."

Peter opened his eyes to find himself in one of the hammocks in the back corner. Tucked away out of sight, like a stain or a problem you wished would go away. Peter remembered the words he spat at Marlene earlier and tried to push away the memory of how everyone looked at him. A wave of shame rippled across body. He had hurt Marlene and he had angered Dorcas. Who knows what Frank, Alice, Carodac and Lily thought of him now. He struggled to find common ground with them enough as it is. But it was the reaction of James, Remus and Sirius that caused a knot to form in his stomach.

He'd always felt just on the cusp of truly belonging with them. Sometimes he wondered how they were still his friends after all these years. They were brave, smart and popular. Who was Peter really? Peter wasn't sure and that was the problem.

Peter willed himself not to cry and closed his eyes again. He listened to the music filling the room and every sound of laughter was like another pang in his heart. Peter had never felt so lonely in his life until now and drifted off to sleep again cursing himself for behaving the way he did. He would make it up to them, to all of them. He couldn't bare it if everyone left him. After all, all he's ever really wanted was to be a part of something.


	12. Chapter 12 - Remus, November 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with the Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE – REMUS**

 _November 1977_

Remus' quill scratched across his parchment detailing the complex magic of Conjuration. He frowned as he wrote about the many things that can go wrong and added the Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance. Remus looked up at his textbook and chuckled at the image depicting a frog-rabbit hybrid. Lily, who was sitting opposite him, looked up amused.

"What is it?" Lily asked and set her quill down.

"The frog-rabbit hybrid... It's ridiculous!" Remus said and moved his book for Lily to see.

"I wouldn't want one of those for a pet that's for sure!" Lily laughed.

"So I'll tell James to get you something else for Christmas then?" Remus teased and Lily blushed. "See I've hit a nerve there."

"Not a nerve no..." Lily said and closed her text book.

"How are things between you two?" Remus asked and put his own quill down.

"They're good. I mean. We had a lovely time when I visited over the summer and he's been incredible since Mum and Dad..."

"He's really been there for you hasn't he?"

"Anything I've needed, he's done it. No questions asked. And he doesn't make me feel like I'm made of glass either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some people are a bit too delicate with me. Teachers mostly. Like they think I'll break if they don't handle me with care."

"You're made of stronger stuff than that, Lil."

"Thank you. And it's hard, I miss them so much. This Christmas break is going to be tough, packing up the house to sell. I don't know how I'll do it. And James, well he's cancelled his Christmas plans. His parents were taking him to Italy for the break but he's coming with me instead."

"Well Italy's not that great anyway"

Lily laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears. She stared out the window next to them and smiled as the rain ran down the window.

"I tried to sleep with him after the funeral, did he tell you that?" She said.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "No. He definitely kept that quiet."

Lily smiled again, "He turned me down. Said I was vulnerable and it wouldn't be right."

"Well. If that doesn't tell you how much he respects you I don't know what will."

"He was great at the funeral, helped out with the Priest and organised the entire Wake for me. He even got the right flowers. Mum always loved Sunflowers. And he got them. I think I mentioned that to him only once, months ago, and he remembered..."

Lily sighed and leant back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest and frowned. Remus reached out to her and squeezed her arm gently.

"Love brings out the best in people." Remus whispered.

Lily's eyes darted up to meet Remus' and she smiled, "It really does doesn't it?"

"So... Where has all of this left you two now?" Remus asked and eyed her carefully.

"I don't want to just be friends with James anymore." Lily replied softly.

Remus chuckled, "Oh Lil, you two haven't been friends for a long time now."

Lily laughed, "I know, I know. I think maybe he's waiting for me to say it. To tell him I don't want to introduce him as my friend anymore..."

"So instead you'll introduce him as your _boyfriend_?" Remus said and nudged her playfully.

"Ha! Can you imagine that, James Potter. My boyfriend!"

"I think he would be so proud his chest would burst!"

"God, he would wouldn't he?"

"So what's holding you back?"

"What makes you think something is holding me back?"

"Lily. I know you a hell of a lot better than you think I do."

Lily sighed and began twirling a strand of hair, avoiding Remus' eye, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of losing him."

"Lil. You will have to physically remove him before he would ever leave you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of... I know he and I... Well, we're meant to be together. I think I've known that for a long time now. I know that when I tell him I want to be together that will be it."

"Then by losing him you mean..."

"Losing my parents was the worst thing that's ever happened to me... I think if he was ever hurt or killed. Remus. I don't think I could survive the pain of that."

"Oh Lil..."

"Honestly I don't know how you do it with Sirius. We all know what's happening out there and we're all going to be in the Order once we finish school... How are we going to survive if we lose them?"

Remus nodded and took Lily's hands in his, smiling at her softly, "I worry about Sirius every day. Every time he is late back from Quidditch practice my heart nearly stops. When he is a day late replying to an Owl when we're not at school I think the worst has happened. Every time I think about the fight we are joining soon I feel like I can't breathe. But I will go through that every day just to have a single moment of joy with him. Because I love him. Because there is no one else in this world that I would rather spend my life with."

"And is it worth it though... If something ever did happen wouldn't it kill you?"

"It would be the most painful thing that could ever happen to me... But I would rather have lived my life knowing what love is than avoid it because of fear. It's things like this that give us something worth fighting for. Seeing him play his guitar, laughing with James, flying his broom and playing Quidditch, listening to him singing, watching him read and lose himself for hours in a story... Those are the moments that I hold on to. Don't run from James because you're afraid of what could happen. Don't deprive yourself of the best days of your life in fear of the worst."

Lily brushed her tears away and moved around the table to hug Remus. "Thank you Rem."

"Anytime Lil." Remus whispered and held her tightly, "Anytime."

Lily sat back down and wiped under her eyes once more, "God I'm a right mess."

"Yeah you might want to sort yourself out before you deliver the big news to James!" Remus said and conjured her a handkerchief, "Here."

Lily chuckled and took the handkerchief, "I'm really doing this then. I'm going to date James Potter."

"Yeah you are!" Remus cheered.

Lily began packing up her books when an envelope fell out on to the able. It was addressed to Lily with a pale yellow piece of paper sticking out the top. Remus met Lily's eyes as she picked up the envelope. Lily handed it Remus and sighed.

"Have a read of that. It's from Petunia."

Remus pulled out the yellow bit of people and began to read the letter.

 _Lily,_

 _Vernon has asked me to marry him. Of course I have said yes._

 _We have arranged the ceremony for December 29_ _th_ _1977._

 _The wedding will take place at St Anthony's Church in Surrey, a reception to follow at the Covent Estate._

 _Vernon and I will be in London on the 23_ _rd_ _December and invite you to come for dinner. You may bring that unruly haired boy with you as well if you prefer to bring someone. It will be at a sophisticated restaurant so please ensure he is presentable and that you are both respectful._

 _Please let me know as soon as you can as arrangements are to be made._

 _Regards,  
Petunia. _

Remus raised his eyes as he finished the letter and looked up at Lily who rolled her eyes in response.

"So she's found herself a husband then?" Remus said, "How lovely for her."

"He's something else this guy... All business, run of the mill ordinary..." Lily said and waved her hand.

"Boring?" Remus finished for her and she chuckled.

"They met at the drill company she works at. She's a secretary there and he swept her off her feet apparently."

Remus put his books back in his bag and followed Lily out of the library.

"So I'm assuming the unruly haired boy is James?" Remus asked, chuckling.

"Well he doesn't have the neatest hair in the world..." Lily replied.

"Sort of sticks out in all directions doesn't it?" Remus laughed.

"Maybe I should get him to make it even more unruly... I think she would have a fit!" Lily laughed.

"So you two are still not so close huh?"

"I'm still a witch aren't I?"

"I really thought she would come around to it all..."

"Any chance of Petunia accepting magic in her life died with my parents."

"Lil..."

"It's okay Rem. Really. I don't expect anything else from her now."

"She's the only family you have left now..."

"That's not true. I have all of you."

Remus stopped in his tracks and stared at Lily, his heart full of affection for her, "And we will always be your family."

"I know... You're all stuck with me now!"

Lily laughed and continued along the corridor looping her arm through Remus' until they reached the portrait door leading to the Gryffindor common room. Lily stopped in front of the portrait and turned to Remus.

"If he's in there, this is the moment." Lily said, beaming.

"Go get him!" Remus said and turned to the portrait, " _Scurvy Dandelion!_ "

Remus and Lily entered the Common Room and froze on the spot. Sirius and James were standing on the armchairs either side of the fireplace singing at the top of their voices, Marlene and Alice sat on the couch in front of them in a fit of laughter. Other Gryffindor students were crowded around watching.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!" Sirius sang.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die... ohhhhhh Baby!" James sang, "Can't do this to me baby!"

"Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here!" Sirius sang.

James and Sirius mimed playing guitar and jumped in the air before landing on the floor and spinning each other around. James twirled Sirius around and they held each other close.

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see." They sang, "Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

James twirled Sirius again before they both sang, "Any way the wind blows!"

James dramatically dipped Sirius who kicked his leg up in to the air and the Common Room erupted in applause. Lily chuckled next Remus who wolf whistled the boys. Sirius looked up and grinned at Remus.

"Darling! So glad you got to see some of the show!" Sirius called out.

"Quite a performance you two put on." Remus said and wandered over, "I'm sorry I missed the whole thing."

"Not to worry, I feel a reprise is inevitable!" Sirius said and dropped back down into one of the armchairs.

Remus sat on the arm of the chair and planted a kiss on Sirius, "I look forward to the next one."

"I'll have to work out some new moves just for you then." Sirius said, winking.

"Now I'm even more intrigued..." Remus said and kissed Sirius again.

"Nice work boys." Lily said as she approached them.

"Thanks Evans!" James said and grinned at her.

Lily beamed at James, "I knew you'd be in to Queen."

"Excuse me Lily, but I think you'll find James has always been in to a Queen!" Sirius said and shimmied his chest at her.

Remus chuckled, "Sirius likes to think everyone has a crush on him."

"That's because everyone does have a crush on me!" Sirius argued.

"Oh honey, no." Remus said and Sirius looked at him outraged. Remus distracted him with another kiss.

Lily laughed and dropped her bag on the floor, "James, do you fancy a walk?"

"Sure Evans." James said, "Around the castle?"

"Around the castle is good, it's still raining outside." Lily said and turned to Marlene and Alice, "If you two head upstairs could you take my bag?"

"Sure thing Lil." Alice said and tugged the bag to her, "Have a nice walk."

Lily and James headed towards the portrait. James glanced at Remus who responded with a wink and Lily took James' hand in hers. Lily shot Remus a smile before they disappeared out the door. Sirius nudged Remus.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"They're finally getting their act together." Remus replied, "Lily's going to tell him how she feels."

"About time." Marlene said.

"You know, I reckon she fancied him this entire time." Alice said, "Even when she said he annoyed her."

"Those two were always going to end up together." Remus said and turned to Sirius, "When was the first time he said he liked her?"

"The first night of our first year. Right after the feast we were in the dormitory unpacking and he said he was going to marry that 'redhead girl'" Sirius said and smiled, "I'll be sure to mention that in my speech at their wedding!"

They all laughed and Remus looked around realising Peter wasn't there.

"Who are you looking for?" Sirius asked.

"Peter."

"I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"I hope he's alright. He's been a bit off lately..."

Marlene snorted, "A bit off? That's an understatement!"

"Mar... We did speak to him about that." Remus said.

"Yeah, yeah." Marlene said and rolled her eyes.

"We did. The three of us sat him down and told him he bang out of order." Sirius added.

"Yeah well he hasn't apologised." Marlene said.

"Oh that's not on!" Alice said and shook her head, "He was very cruel that night and not just to you. Dorcas was upset about it for weeks."

"And he's still so nice to Peter. Doesn't ever like it if someone is hurting." Marlene said, "That's the difference between the two of them. Peter doesn't think or care about the consequences of his actions. Dorcas is always thinking of others..."

Remus frowned and looked down at Sirius who shrugged, "We can't force him to apologise Rem."

"I worry about him. That's all." Remus said and sighed.

The portrait door swung open and Peter climbed through the door. He stood by the portrait for a moment hesitant to approach them. Remus caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile. Peter slowly made his way over and stood by the couch. Marlene looked up and sighed when she saw him before making a move to stand up.

"Don't go, not yet." Peter said, "There's something I want to say."

Marlene crossed her arms and stared at Peter hard, "What is it Peter?"

Peter shuffled on the spot uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "That day in the secret room when I said those things... I was angry and I was hurting and it was not okay for me to lash out at you."

"No Peter, it wasn't." Marlene said and pursed her lips annoyed.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of the things I said." Peter continued, "We broke up a long time ago and if you've moved on I need to accept that. I just want you to be happy."

Marlene surveyed Peter for a moment and sighed, "Thank you for saying that."

"I'd like to find a way to be friends." Peter said and eyed Marlene carefully.

"I need a little more space Peter. It helps that you've apologised but it doesn't take away the way you behaved." Marlene replied, "And I think you need to apologise to Dorcas too..."

Peter flinched and stared at the ground. Remus looked down at Sirius who frowned in return and they both eyed Peter carefully. Remus was proud of him for apologising to Marlene, but he worried about his motive. Peter gets quite stubborn and stuck in his ways, out of the three of them Remus was the one who understood Peter the best. And he wasn't sure he would accept needing to apologise to Dorcas as well. Peter' eyes darted to Remus who gave him a gentle smiled and nodded his head. Peter sighed.

"I'll apologise to Dorcas as well." Peter said.

"Thank you." Marlene replied and turned back to Alice.

Peter shrugged at Remus and Sirius and made a beeline for the dormitory stairs before hurrying up them and out of sight. Remus had been worried about Peter for a while now. He had always been careful not to leave him out, especially once he and Sirius had started dating. James seemed to spend a bit of time with Peter as well but Sirius never seemed to have much time for him. It wasn't for a lack of friendship, the two of them were great friends. It just always seemed to work out that Sirius and Peter never ended up alone together often. Remus had noticed Peter withdraw a lot more since they came back to school and he worried that now James and Lily would be together that Peter would feel more alone.

Sirius ran his hand along Remus' back bringing him out of his thoughts. Remus grabbed Sirius' other hand and looped his fingers through his.

"Let's try to spend more time with Peter." Remus said.

"Sure, Wormy and I can work on that Defence Against The Dark Arts essay together tomorrow. Maybe after that the four of us can have a smoke and a midnight feast?" Sirius replied and Remus kissed him.

"Perfect." Remus said.

"I can't believe he actually apologised." Marlene said, "Hopefully he follows through and apologises to Dorcas too."

"He will." Remus said, "And when he does will you be okay to be friends?"

"We'll see how things go. It helps that he's made this effort but it doesn't excuse his behaviour..." Marlene replied and Alice nodded.

"It's a step in the right direction that's for sure. Take it a day at a time." Alice suggested and glanced at her watch, "Oh my god is it 5 o'clock already? I've got to meet Frank soon."

Alice jumped to her feet and grabbed Lily's bag. Marlene shooed her away, "Go get changed and meet your lover boy!"

Alice poked her tongue out and ran off up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Marlene chuckled and turned back to face Remus and Sirius. She crossed her arms and grinned at them. Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Just you two. Sitting there all loved up." Marlene said, "How long have you been together now?"

"It was our year anniversary last month." Remus replied and ruffled Sirius' hair.

"No shit..." Marlene said, "To think I used to have such a crush on you Sirius!"

"Look I don't blame you... I am pretty desirable!" Sirius said and winked, "Though I probably should've told you I'm basically the biggest gay at Hogwarts!"

Remus rolled his eyes and covered Sirius' mouth, "The shit he comes out with sometimes..."

Marlene laughed, "It's alright, we wouldn't have him any other way!"

Sirius tiled his head out from Remus' hand and grinned at Marlene, "Thank you darling!"

Marlene got to her feet, "On that note I'm going to find my boyfriend."

"5 sickles say he's at the Quidditch Pitch!" Sirius cried.

"I'm not going to take that bet because I can't afford to lose 5 sickles right now!" Marlene replied and shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder who his girlfriend really is... Me or that bloody Quidditch pitch!"

"He does love you both..." Remus said and Marlene beamed.

"He told you he loves me?" She said, "It must be serious then!"

"You two are good together. Hold on to that!" Remus said and winked at Marlene.

"Thank you! We do alright," Marlene replied and stuck her tongue out, "Right now I'm going to go drag Dorcas off that pitch and into a shower!"

"Go get it Mar!" Sirius cheered and Remus laughed.

Marlene winked at them and hurried off out the portrait door. Remus chuckled and swung his legs over the armchair so he was sitting more on Sirius' lap. Sirius wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Remus wished he could freeze that moment and live in it forever. But in the back of his mind his stress about his Mum and the war niggled away at him and he sighed. Sirius pulled his head back and gazed at him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Sirius asked.

Remus took a moment to gather his thoughts and looked up at Sirius, "I can't stay here this Christmas break."

"But there's a full moon this Christmas...I thought you didn't want to change near your Mum again?"

"I know. But she's not getting better Sirius. If anything, it sounds like she's running out of time."

"Oh Rem. Rem, I'm so sorry."

"She's had a good life, my Mum. And if I can be there with her at the end then I will be."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course I will. Wherever you go, I go. You know this."

"I really am stuck with you aren't I?"

"I can't think of a better person for you to be stuck with!"

"Who _do_ you love more? Yourself... Or me?"

"Now you're asking the tough questions!"

Remus cocked an eyebrow and Sirius chuckled before leaning in and slowly kissing along Remus' jawline, hovering over his lips.

"It's you, you idiot. I love you more."

Remus grinned and kissed Sirius, tangling his hands in Sirius' hair. Remus pressed his body against Sirius and let one hand slowly travel down his body until he felt Sirius harden under his hand. Remus gave him a gentle squeeze and Sirius groaned into Remus' mouth and grabbed his hand away.

"Unless you're prepared to fuck in front these students I suggest you reign it in for now..." Sirius whispered.

"Mmm." Remus moaned and kissed Sirius again, "Let's kick Peter out the dormitory for a little bit then!"

Sirius chuckled, "Weren't you the one who said we had to include him more? Kicking him out of the dormitory isn't going to help..."

Remus groaned and kissed Sirius again. Sirius held on to Remus tighter and let go of his hand. Remus tightened his grip in Sirius' hair and Sirius let out a soft moan into Remus's mouth and pulled away. Remus pouted.

"Oh we're not done." Sirius teased, "I think once James and Lily get back we should go make use of the secret room..."

"Oh yeah?" Remus said and smirked at Sirius, "What are you going to ask the room for this time?"

"Something to keep us occupied for several hours..." Sirius replied.

"Several hours?" Remus asked.

"I've got some plans for you..." Sirius said and winked and slung his arm over Remus.

Remus chuckled and buried himself into Sirius' chest, "Then James and Lily need to hurry up!"

"Sweet Merlin you are horny today aren't you?" Sirius teased.

Remus shrugged, "Can you blame me?"

"Ha! I suppose not.." Sirius chuckled, "Let's just stay curled up here for a while. I like this."

"Me too Sirius. Me too."

Remus felt Sirius kiss the top of his head and gently run his other hand through his hair. Remus smiled as he lay his head on Sirius' chest and listened to his heart beat. The flames in the fireplace flickered and caused shadows to dance across the Common Room and still Remus and Sirius remained tangled together, their hearts beating in sync.

If I do die in this war, Remus thought to himself, at least I will die a happy man. Because if there was one thing Remus was sure of, it would take death itself to tear them apart.


	13. Chapter 13 - James, December 1977

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN – JAMES**

 _December 1977_

Jazz music played softly around the room as James and Lily sat at the table. Lily fiddled with her napkin and glanced around the restaurant anxiously. James watched the waiters move around the floor effortlessly and silently, filling up wine and taking away plates. James looked over at Lily, who was still fiddling with her napkin, reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Lily met James' eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Lily said.

"Of course." James said, "There's no place I'd rather be."

"You say that now..." Lily said and sighed.

"It's going to be alright. I'll be on my best behaviour. I promise!" James said.

Lily leaned over and kissed James. When they broke apart Lily tensed and her eyes widened. James followed her gaze and found Vernon and Petunia walking through the restaurant. Vernon was a beefy man with no neck and thick black moustache, he walked across the floor with an air of superiority surrounding him. Petunia walked alongside Vernon, her thin arm looped through his, she was a thin woman with a long neck and her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. James chuckled to himself and made a mental note to tell Sirius about the striking resemblance they had to a water hog and a giraffe.

As they neared the table James rose and buttoned his suit jacket before extending his hand out to Vernon and gave him a warm smile.

"Evening Vernon, lovely to see you again." James said.

Vernon surveyed him carefully and shook his hand, not returning the smile, "Yes, yes good 'o."

Lily moved around the table and gave Petunia a quick hug. "Hi Petunia, you look lovely."

"Hello Lily." Petunia replied pursing her lips and cast a side glance at James.

Vernon looked around and clicked his fingers at a nearby waiter while Petunia sat down. James pulled Lily's chair back and helped her take her seat again. Lily lifted her hand and gave James' hand a gentle squeeze while it rested on her shoulder. James smiled and sat down looking up to see Petunia staring at the two of them, displeasure written across her face. Vernon sat down as the waiter arrived.

"We'll have a bottle of the best champagne you have. Four glasses." Vernon barked.

"Of course, sir." The waiter replied and disappeared to collect it.

James resisted the urge to snort and smiled at Vernon instead, "Thank you, sounds great."

"Yes well we're celebrating of course!" Vernon replied.

Lily smiled at Petunia, "How's your job going?"

"I finished up there last week actually." Petunia replied and took a dignified sip of her water.

"Oh. Have you found something else then?" Lily asked.

"I'm getting married, Lily. I'll be building a home for Vernon and I and any children that we bring up." Petunia replied.

Vernon nodded, "I'm the luckiest man alive!"

James took a sip of his water and chuckled to himself. Vernon was marrying the wrong sister, as far as James was concerned it was he who was the luckiest man alive. James glanced at Lily who was starting at her water glass. The waiter appeared and opened their champagne. He filled the glasses silently and hurried away. They all raised their glasses.

"To you and Petunia, we wish you all the happiness in the world." Lily said and James smiled.

They all took a sip and James cleared his throat, "Vernon, Lily tells me you're a Junior Executive?"

"Senior Executive now actually." Vernon said loudly and looked around him proudly.

"Right, Senior Executive. Well that's brilliant." James said.

"Yes it's quite an achievement for someone of my age. And at Grunnings too, but of course you would have heard about Grunnings already." Vernon said.

"Sorry, no." James said.

Petunia narrowed her eyes, "Vernon's done very well for himself at Grunnings. He's running their South Britain offices now."

"Well done Vernon." Lily said and took another sip of her champagne, "Petunia, how's the wedding planning been for you? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well everything is arranged. It's going to be the most wonderful day. I used a little of the money Mother and Father left me but Vernon's family has graciously paid for most of it." Petunia said and smiled at Vernon.

"Oh yes, the very best for our big day! Big church wedding followed by a sophisticated reception. It's top hat and tails of course. We have a harp player don't we Petunia and the most elegant table settings!" Vernon boasted, "Petunia is already a daughter to my parents. They were more than happy to help out."

"That's so lovely of them." Lily said, "I'm looking forward to meeting everyone at the wedding."

"Yes well Marjorie, Vernon's sister, is a bridesmaid and Jackie from my school days. In pink of course. Jackie's little boy and two girls are our flower girls and page boy. They just look so adorable in their outfits." Petunia said and took a sip of her champagne.

Silence hung over the table and James eyed Lily carefully as she stared at her champagne. James could tell she was upset. He reached out and squeezed her hand. Lily placed her other hand on top of his and looked up at Petunia again.

"So just two bridesmaids then, Marjorie and Jackie?" Lily said quietly.

"Well who else was I going to have? Two is a nice even number. It will work well for the photos." Petunia replied and pursed her lips.

James opened his mouth and closed it again. He felt anger burning under his skin. Petunia must have known it would hurt Lily to be left out of her sister's wedding, especially after losing her parents only a few months ago. James picked up his glass and finished the remaining champagne. Vernon sat up a little taller in his chair and eyed James.

"We drove here in an Aston Martin did you know?" Vernon boasted and Petunia beamed at him, "Of course now that I am a Senior Executive I can afford a car like that. What sort of vehicle do you have Jeremy?"

"I've got a Silver Arrow. And it's James by the way." James said and poured himself another glass of champagne.

"A Silver Arrow?" Vernon said, "Is that some foreign car manufacturer? You can't be trusting foreigners these days!"

"It's a broomstick actually." James said and gulped more champagne, "A true front runner in the racing brooms. Incredibly fast and beautiful to navigate."

Vernon stared at James, a vein in his temple beginning to show, "A broomstick. Yes, Petunia told me you two went to a school that taught you what? How to change teapots into a rabbits!"

"They teach us a bit more than that, Vernon." James replied and raised his eyebrows.

Vernon smirked to himself and gulped his champagne, "But of course, your lot can't exactly be well educated. You'd have to be on some sort of unemployed benefit once you graduate!"

Lily stretched her hand out to James who chuckled and smiled at Vernon, "Good thing my family have a large pile of gold in Gringotts then!"

Vernon's face began to turn a shade of purple as he spluttered and turned to Petunia who glared at James. Vernon looked back at James and banged his fists on the table. Lily jumped in her seat.

"I will not sit here and be taken for a fool!" Vernon grunted, "Pile of gold, what a load of tosh!"

"Vernon I promise you I'm not joking, my family-" James began to say but Vernon rose from the table.

"Now that is enough! Petunia dear, I cannot sit at this table with these people for another minute!" Vernon said and waved his hand a nearby waiter and threw a wad of money at him, "For the champagne, keep the change. We won't be staying for our meal after all."

The waiter nodded at Vernon and began to clear the table. Petunia narrowed her eyes at James and Lily and rose from the table. Lily lent forward and reached out for her sister, taking her hand.

"Tuney-" Lily began but Petunia yanked her hand away from Lily, "Sorry, Petunia. Please don't go. We can work this out. Please."

Petunia stared down her nose at Lily, "I can see now that this evening was a mistake."

Lily slumped back in her chair and began to cry as Vernon and Petunia stormed out of the restaurant. James stared after Vernon and Petunia, anger boiling in his chest mixed with guilt. He had promised Lily he would be on his best behaviour tonight and instead he stirred up Vernon. Though, James thought to himself, Vernon and Petunia would have found some other reason to leave he was sure of it. Perhaps it was better it was because of James, he would hate for Lily to think she had done something wrong.

James moved his chair closer to Lily and wrapped his arm around her. Lily leant into James and cried on his shoulder. James would give anything to give Lily the family she deserved, to bring her parents back to her so she could feel warmth and love from her family again. It broke James' heart to see her so rejected and looked down upon by her sister and her good for nothing husband to be. Lily lifted her head and gazed at James.

"Can we go, please?" Lily whispered, more tears streaming down her face.

"Of course we can, Evans." James replied rising from his seat to help Lily out from the table.

James led Lily through the restaurant to collect their coats before escorting her outside to the cold winter evening. James wrapped his arm around Lily and led her down the street, their hotel was only a few blocks away. Lily was silent as they walked along the street, James kept sneaking glances at her only to see her distraught each time. His heart ached. When they reached their hotel room Lily crawled into bed and began to cry again.

James walked around to her and carefully took her shoes off and placed them in the wardrobe. He came back to the bed and gently tugged off her coat. Lily began to drift off to sleep, her breath ragged and full of pain, so James pulled the blanket over her and disappeared into the bathroom to steady himself. James leaned against the bathroom counter and closed his eyes. He tried to think of a way to remedy the situation and shuddered at the thought of reaching out to Vernon and Petunia. James turned on the tap and splashed his face with cool water and stared in to the mirror. If nothing else, he would always make sure Lily knew she was loved. Never again should she be subjected to that kind of rejection and judgement. James sighed and shrugged out of his dinner jacket, tiptoed out the bathroom and draped his jacket over the chair in the corner of the room. He kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt and trousers before flicking his wand at the lamp to switch it off. James climbed into the bed slowly and wrapped his arm around Lily, who was fast asleep, and held her close to him. Tomorrow they had arranged to be tourists for the day; he hoped a day of Muggle sightseeing at the Tower and around the streets of London would cheer her up. But as James lay there he began to concoct plans for the evening that he knew would take her mind of things. James drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, he was sure this time tomorrow things would be different for them.

The next day James and Lily walked the streets of London and James revelled in seeing Lily's face light up at all the historic buildings they visited. In the Tower of London Lily led James around, telling him of all the history and especially the tale of Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII. James hung on every word that left her lips and happily let her drag him around and see every part. When they finally arrived back to their hotel room Lily froze by the bed eying the silver and black package that rested there.

James picked up the package and handed it to Lily, "It's not your Christmas present... But I have arranged a few things for tonight. I had the concierge pick this up for you."

Lily eyed James carefully and took the package from him, "What are we doing?"

"You'll see." James replied and kissed Lily, "Take your time getting ready, we don't need to leave for another hour and a half."

Lily beamed at James, "You spoil me."

"You deserve it." James said and grinned.

Lily hurried into the bathroom and James flung himself down on the bed listening to her singing to herself as she showered and got herself ready. After a hour James pulled out the tuxedo he had the sent up for him. He stared at himself in the mirror and chuckled, if only Sirius could see him now he'd never let him forget how he looked. James tried to flatten his hair when he heard the bathroom door open, he turned to see Lily walk out in the elegant black gown he purchased for her. Lily turned on the spot showing off her outfit, her long hair cascading down her back in soft curls. James clasped his hand over his heart and beamed at Lily.

"You're so beautiful, Evans."

"You're pretty handsome there yourself James." Lily crossed the room and kissed James. "Are you going to tell me now where we're going?"

"Not yet, let's head downstairs the car should be here by now."

"The car? When on Earth did you organise all of this?"

"This morning while you were still sleeping. Sometimes its handy being an early riser!"

James held out his arm and Lily chuckled as she looped her arm through his and they headed downstairs. James couldn't help himself glancing at Lily. He felt like the luckiest person in London to have her on his arm. James helped Lily into the car and nestled in beside her. James held Lily close to him during the drive and the two of them kissed and stared at each other until at last the car came to a stop and the driver open the door for them. James stepped out and held his hand out to help Lily who gasped at the theatre before her.

"The ballet!" Lily cried, "You're taking me to the ballet?"

"I believe they're doing your favourite as well..." James said, escorting her to the door.

Lily looked around and saw the posters, her eyes lit up and she squeezed James' arm, "Romeo and Juliet! They're doing Romeo and Juliet! Oh, what are our seats like? James this is amazing. Thank you so much!"

James grinned and pulled out their tickets when they reached the door. The doorman smiled and gestured to the grand staircase behind him.

"Good evening Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans, you'll find your balcony located at the top of the stairs the third curtain on the right. Have a lovely evening!"

"Thank you." James replied and escorted a wide eyed Lily upstairs.

They entered their balcony and Lily gasped, "James! These seats are magnificent!"

James peered over the balcony and beamed, they had a perfectly uninterrupted view of the stage. A waiter entered carrying a tray of two glasses of champagne. James picked up the glasses and sat down next to Lily. They clinked their glasses and Lily kissed James.

"Thank you. This is... This is such a perfect night." Lily whispered and kissed him again.

"You're welcome." James replied and nestled into his chair, "Let's see what this ballet thing is all about!"

Lily chuckled and turned to face the front as the lights dimmed. James was pleasantly surprised by the show, completely captivated by the dancers but more so by Lily. James found himself watching Lily who was so enthralled by the show she was leaning forward in her chair slightly. Lily's eyes remained on the stage for the duration of the show and James felt his heart swell as he watched her, even when tears silently rolled down her cheeks at the end. James didn't think he was capable of loving someone as much as he loved Lily, he felt that more than ever before sitting there beside her. They rose from their seats to applaud the dancers and Lily threw her arms around James' neck, hugging him tightly and pulled back to kiss him once more.

James took Lily's hand in his and led her back downstairs and outside the theatre. Their driver was waiting for them once more and James helped Lily into the car.

"Back to the hotel?" Lily asked.

"Not quite, thought we might have something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving!" James said and Lily laughed.

"I'm just buzzing from that show. They were incredible!"

"They really were... Seems like dancing takes a great deal of skill. I liked it."

"James Potter a ballet fan... Well I never!"

"I'm full of surprises me."

"Clearly." Lily linked her fingers through James and smiled at him, "Thank you. You've given me such a nice evening it's helped after last night's disaster dinner."

"I'm glad! I didn't want this trip to be ruined by that dinner."

The car pulled to a stop and James helped Lily out of the car once again and they entered the restaurant. Lily peered around as they were led to their table and James grinned to himself as he pulled back Lily's chair for her.

"Quite the posh restaurant you've found us James." Lily remarked as she sat down.

James walked round and sat opposite Lily and grinned, "I figured for once we should class things up..."

Lily chuckled and opened her menu. James ordered them some wine and they spent the next few hours eating, drinking and talking. The waiter's cleared their dessert plates and Lily reached out and held James' hand.

"I wonder if we're banished from their wedding then?" Lily said and sighed.

"Probably dodging a bullet if we are, sounds like a right stuffy affair!" James said and raised Lily's hand to his mouth to kiss it.

Lily laughed, "It did sound awful didn't it?"

"Promise me when we get married I won't have to wear a top hat?" James laughed and met Lily's eyes once he realised what he said.

"We're getting married are we?" Lily asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. Well I mean..." James said and gulped some wine and Lily laughed.

"Relax James. I don't expect a proposal anytime soon. I mean we haven't even said I love-" Lily said and stopped herself suddenly and chuckled nervously.

It was true, they hadn't told each other they loved one another. But somehow James knew that's how it was. When Lily asked him to come for a walk that night and told him she wanted to be together, he knew. It didn't feel like something that necessarily needed to be said between them. James smiled at Lily and wondered if he should tell her he was in love with her, that of course he wanted to marry her. There had never been anyone else in his life who compared to her.

Lily gazed over at the couples that swayed on the dancefloor to the soft crooning of the singer and band. James rose from the table and held out his hand to Lily and nodded to the dancefloor. Lily beamed at James and they made their way down.

James and Lily swayed together staring into each other's eyes as they twirled around. James held Lily close to him, his hand on the small of her back and her hand clasped gently in his other hand. Sometimes when they stared at each other James would feel his breath catch and his heart race. Lily reached up with her other hand gentled caressed the base of James' neck and kissed him. James felt the calmest he'd ever been and smiled at Lily.

"Lily, I love you."

Lily beamed at James and kissed him softly, "I love you too, Potter."

James chuckled to himself and continued to dance with Lily until there was no one else on the dancefloor. Or at least that's how it seemed. Maybe there were still other people around them but all James could see was Lily. And that will always be enough for him.


	14. Chapter 14 - Sirius, January 1978

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN – SIRIUS**

 _January 1978_

Sirius ducked as a snowball soared towards him, James laughed as he ran across the snow. Sirius bent down and scooped up a handful of snow pressing it into a ball and hurled it at James. The snow collided with James' head and Sirius whooped into the crisp winter air. James shook his head flicking snow around him and grinned at Sirius.

"Nice one Padfoot!"

"I was always better at this than you, Prongs!"

James ran over to Sirius and inspected the Snowman Sirius had been building before the sudden snowball attack.

"Building yourself a friend?" James asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I did have this twat of a best mate... Thought it was time for an upgrade!" Sirius replied and smirked.

"That's such a horrible thing to say..." James said and nudged Sirius, "Remus is not a twat!"

"Ha!" Sirius laughed, "Sod off James!"

"No, I shan't!" James replied, scooped up some snow and pressed it down on the snowman.

Sirius smiled at James and continued working on his Snowman. James crouched down and began making the body more detailed while Sirius sculpted the head. Sirius looked down at James.

"How was the wedding then?" Sirius asked and James let out a heavy sigh, "That bad huh?"

"The worst." James muttered.

"At least you were still able to go in the end..."

"Yeah, Lily was happy she got to be there, at least. They sat us in the corner though and Petunia only spoke to Lily once and that was at the church. We made sure to drink a lot of their free alcohol before leaving. Bastards."

"So you should! How was the water hog?"

James chuckled, "Same old, you know. He was talking to a group of his relatives near Lily and I and called me an amateur magician!"

"Absolute git."

James stood up and began an over top re-enactment of Vernon, "Poor Petunia, to lose her parents and be stuck with a sister like that, no motivation or talent whatsoever and shacked up with some amateur magician of all things!"

James let out an over the top bellow of laughter and hissed under his breath. Sirius, outraged, kicked the snowman and swore loudly. James dropped to his knees and howled at the remains of their snowman.

"Not Snowy!"

Sirius looked at James, amused, and shook his head, "You named him?"

"I think you'll find Snowy named himself. I just happened to take the time to get to know him before _someone_ murdered him!"

Sirius laughed at James and pulled out his cigarettes and stuck one between his teeth, lighting it and throwing the pack at James. Sirius glared at the ground as James lit his own cigarette and took a long drag of his cigarette and swore again.

"Good God Padfoot, your language is shocking today!" James said, "There are children at this castle!"

"Lily deserves so much more than those two." Sirius grunted, "Utter bullshit."

James' smile faded, "Yeah. She really does. She needed her sister now more than ever and she's just been pushed away."

"We'll be her family." Sirius determined and James beamed at him.

"Quite a family we'd be!"

"You two can get married and have kids and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony will live next door. Uncle Wormtail will live across the road."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"We'll babysit. Moony will help with their school work and I'll teach them cool things like mechanics!"

"And Wormtail?"

"He'll provide hours of entertainment for the little ones."

James chuckled, "One big happy family."

"The brothers Lily deserves."

"That all sounds really nice."

Sirius took another drag of his cigarette and watched the smoke disappear in the wind.

"It really does, doesn't it?"

James grinned at Sirius, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking Lily in the way you have."

"Prongs, as if I'm not going to love the future Mrs Potter. Lily's special. And she's one of us now."

"She's something else entirely."

"It's nice to see you so happy, Prongs."

James slung his arm around Sirius and they began to meander back the castle. The sun had set long ago and the grounds had grown dark and cold. Sirius shivered under James' arm and huddled closer to him.

"I don't think Hope is going to be around much longer." Sirius whispered and inhaled another drag of his cigarette.

"How is Moony coping with that?" James asked.

"Oh you know, heavily in denial and all of that..."

"Oh dear."

"He's going to need a lot of support when his Mum passes."

"Yeah. And he'll get it."

James let go of Sirius and butt out his cigarette. Sirius watched as James transfigured the butt into a rock and tossed it into the nearby flower bed. Sirius stared at the rock and sighed.

"It was a really hard few weeks over the Christmas break... There was just this overwhelming air of sadness in the house. Hope but on a brave face when Rem was around. But... But she knows she's not going to be around much longer..."

Sirius sighed and finished his cigarette transfiguring his butt into a feather and he James watched it float away in the wind. James swore and ran his hand down his face.

"Did she say anything to you about it all?"

"One night I brought her tea and she thanked me for loving her son, that she can see I make him happy."

"Well that's good."

"Then she asked me to always look after him. To be there for him in a way that she knows only I can be."

"Ahh... I take it Moony doesn't know about this conversation?"

"It would kill him, Prongs. In his mind Hope is still fighting. But she's not. She's letting go."

"Fuck."

"I spent Christmas night with him though, that was good for him. We scouted out a secluded part of the forest and he changed there. We spent the night exploring and running amuck."

"He would have loved that. You two are so good for each other."

"Yeah... I love that bloody werewolf so much."

James grinned and began walking towards the castle again. Sirius smiled to himself thinking of his friendship with James. It was so easy to talk to James, it always had been. James never judged, he never assumed and he never dismissed Sirius. When Sirius and Remus got together the support and love from James was overwhelming and encouraging. Sirius stopped and tugged on James' arm to stop him too.

"What's up?" James asked and looked around him quickly.

"I was just thinking about how supportive you've been of Remus and I. I don't think I've ever had someone in my life who has supported me the way you have. Thank you."

"Ah Padfoot you old softie."

"I mean it."

"I know you do. I love you Padfoot, always will. Even when we're geriatric and need my future offspring to wipe our butts!"

Sirius laughed, "Poor kids, what a bright and wonderful time they have ahead of them!"

"I have to make them first!"

"Ah but Prongs, that's the fun part!"

James chuckled and winked, "Your god damn right it is!"

James grabbed Sirius' hand they walked back to the castle huddled together in the cold. They ran up the steps together and burst into the entrance hall. James closed the big doors behind them and Sirius shivered, running his hands up and down his arms. James began to brush the snowflakes off Sirius who ruffled James' hair and snow and drops of water flew around them. Sirius chuckled and James grinned and glanced at his watch.

"Merlin's Beard it's much later than I thought it was!" James remarked.

Three sixth year Hufflepuff boys walked past the two of them, eying them carefully. Sirius watched as they walked toward the staircase that led down to the kitchens and their Common Room. One of the boys looked back and his eyes lingered on Sirius. Sirius frowned as the boy disappeared down the stairs after the other two and turned back to James.

"What do you reckon that was about?" Sirius asked.

"You've probably got yourself a group of admirers!" James said and nudged Sirius, "Maybe it's the eyeliner you've been wearing lately"

"It makes my eyes pop Prongs. I won't apologise for that!"

"I never said it was a bad thing! Personally I think you look fabulous!"

Sirius struck a dramatic pose, "Thank you darling!"

"Sirius you're making the rest of us look so ordinary when you stand like that!"

Sirius and James looked up to see Lily exiting the Great Hall and walk towards them. Sirius winked and twirled on the spot. Lily laughed and planted a kiss on James.

"Hey Evans." James said and linked his fingers through hers.

"Hey yourself." Lily said and smiled at him.

"Yes hello, I thought we were paying attention to me?" Sirius whined.

"Work it Sirius, you're flawless!" Lily said and wriggled her eyebrows at him.

Sirius grinned, "Better."

"You two missed dinner by the way." Lily said.

James groaned, "I'll bloody starve!"

"And we've got an hour of patrol to do now." Lily added and James groaned again.

"I'll run down to the kitchens and grab us some food." Sirius suggested and James' face lit up, "By the time I get the food sorted you'll be nearly done. We can eat and head back to the Common Room together?"

"Yes please!" James replied eagerly.

"Remus and Peter are still in the Great Hall if you wanted to take them with you?" Lily asked.

"It's okay, Remus did say he wanted to spend some time with Peter. We'll catch up with them on the way back." Sirius said and shooed Lily and James, "Go be responsible students while I break into the kitchens."

Lily chuckled, "Get me some cake?"

"Double chocolate?" Sirius asked.

"You know me well!" Lily replied, "See you soon."

"Thanks Padfoot!" James called out as they headed off down the corridor together.

Sirius watched them walk away, hand in hand, and grinning at each other as they talked. He has watched James fumble in his seduction of Lily for years all the while knowing they should be together. Seeing them so happy together made Sirius' heart swell. He shot a glance into the Great Hall and spotted Remus laughing as he played exploding snap with Peter. Remus was shuffling the cards and Peter was waving his arms about as he usually did when he told his stories. Sirius smiled to himself and hurried off down the staircase leading to the kitchens. He found himself longing to curl up with Remus in the armchair by the fire and listen to him reading. He'd be sure to get some treacle tart for him, it was Remus' favourite.

As he turned the corner in the corridor before the fruit bowl portrait he spotted a hooded student ahead, leaning against the wall. The student wolf whistled at Sirius, who narrowed his eyes.

"Sod off!" Sirius grunted and carried on down the corridor.

"That's a rude thing to say for a _faggot_." A voice called out from behind him.

Sirius felt his face grow hot and his stomach dropped. Maybe he should head back upstairs and get Remus and Peter to come with him. As Sirius stepped back he saw another hooded student step out from behind the corner up ahead, they too wolf whistled at Sirius.

"Whatcha doing down here _queen_?"

The voice echoed across the corridor and Sirius made a movement to reach for his wand but strong hands grabbed him from behind and the hooded students ran at him. Sirius scuffled on the spot and tried to break free before they reached him but he couldn't. Sirius kicked out as one of the hooded students spat in his face and other punched him hard in the stomach. Sirius groaned and hissed through his teeth, he thrashed in the arms that held him.

"Fucking faggot!" One of the hooded students sneered and his fist collided with Sirius' face.

Sirius tasted blood in his mouth and coughed, blood dripping down his chin. The arms tightened around him as the two hooded students pummelled him. Sirius, though reeling from the pain that radiated his body, continued to thrash on the spot.

"Such a lively queen we've got here. Throw him to the ground let's see how he takes that!"

Sirius felt himself collide head first with the ground and his ears began to ring and the room spun around him. Sirius felt them kick him in the ribs, the groin and his back as he lay on the ground.

"Stop... Please." Sirius spluttered, more blood dripping out of his mouth.

He felt someone roll him on to his back and straddle him. The pressure made his ribs ache in an excruciating way. Sirius groaned.

"Stop. Stop."

"Did you hear that boys? He wants us to stop?"

Sirius opened his eyes to see a hooded student straddling him, the other two standing on either side of him. Sirius tried to find something about them that was familiar but he couldn't focus. The student straddling him lent forward and sneered at him.

"Let's put him out of his misery."

Sirius gasped as hands gripped him around the throat and tightened. Sirius swung his arms up desperate to get this person off him as the air closed off from his throat. The other two pinned his arms down and Sirius flailed his body about, struggling to breathe and the hands gripped his throat tighter. Sirius felt himself grow weak and struggled to keep his eyes open when suddenly the hands disappeared from his throat at the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"OI!" Sirius heard a familiar voice bellow, "YOU BASTARDS YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Sirius heard the footsteps race past him and a loud crash further down the corridor. Sirius tried to breathe but struggled to sit up or move at all until familiar hands moved under his head and gently held him at an angle that air found a way back down his throat. Sirius' head rolled back and he looked up to see a distraught James looking him over.

"I've got you Padfoot, you're okay. You're okay." James sobbed and held Sirius close to him, "Lily! I need a stretcher or something we need to get him to the Hospital Wing."

Sirius heard footsteps approach and Lily began conjuring a stretcher beside him, James held on to Sirius and pushed his hair back.

"James the three of them are stunned and bound together at the end of the hall. I'll stay here until a teacher gets here." Lily whispered and James shook as he held Sirius.

Sirius felt them gently manoeuvre him on to the stretcher and Lily levitated it. James grabbed Sirius' hand and gasped.

"Lily... Lily they've beaten him pretty bad." James said, his voice ragged.

Sirius tried to tell James he was okay but he couldn't make his mouth work. He felt his hand roll off the stretcher and hang limply over the edge. The room began to swim and darken as more footsteps echoed around him. Sirius felt himself lose consciousness as Remus screamed his name.

When Sirius woke up it was light. He blinked as he room came into focus and found Lily, James, Peter sprawled across chairs at the end of his bed asleep. A hand gently squeezed his and he moved his eyes to find Remus who was sitting next to him, his eyes bloodshot and tired.

"Rem." Sirius croaked.

"Don't, don't try to speak." Remus said and began to cry, "Madam Pomfrey should back soon."

Sirius looked around and saw cards on the table next to him and an assortment of candy. He looked back at Remus.

"How long?"

"You were out for four days. Madam Pomfrey kept you sedated while you healed."

"How bad?"

"That doesn't matter right now... It's just good to see your eyes open again."

"Rem, how bad?"

Remus sighed and tears rolled down his cheeks, "The broke five of your ribs and bruised your lungs... Th-they covered your chest and back in bruises. They broke your jaw and severely cut and bruised your face... You had some internal bleeding..."

"What else?"

"Sirius, you nearly died. The one that was strangling you... If Lily and James didn't get there when they did... You couldn't. You couldn't breathe. There was some damage to your trachea and oesophagus..."

Remus began to cry and Sirius stared at the ceiling. Sirius closed his eyes and saw the hooded students, he flinched and his eyes snapped open.

"Who?"

"The three Hufflepuff's we saw." James said.

Sirius looked down to see the others now awake. Sirius met James' eyes and saw the anger written in them. Sirius remembered the three Hufflepuff boys that walked past them, one of them gave Sirius a lingering stare, he and James had made jokes they admired him. Sirius felt sick.

"Hufflepuff's are always supposed to be the most just and loyal..." Lily said quietly and wiped away her tears.

"Goes to show that just because you're sorted into a particular House it doesn't mean you fit the description entirely." James spat.

"I've seen them before." Peter whispered, "They were helping a few second years who had been attacked by Slytherin's..."

"Doesn't excuse this." James grunted.

"I didn't say it did." Peter said.

Sirius looked back at Remus who was watching him carefully. Sirius squeezed his hand and tried to sit up. Remus shook his head.

"Not all of your ribs are healed yet." Remus warned as pain shot through Sirius, "Madam Pomfrey couldn't repair them all at once. She focused on stopping the internal bleeding and healing your throat and lungs first..."

"You'll be here for a few more days Padfoot." James said.

"You just need to rest, she'll heal everything else... You need to sleep more." Lily said.

"Where are they now?" Sirius asked his eyes darting around him.

"Gone." James spat.

"They were expelled. I've never seen Professor McGonagall that angry before. Professor Dumbledore had their parents collect them that night." Remus said.

"They were lucky. I would have found them and made what they did to you seem like child's play." James said and crossed his arms angrily.

"They deserve more than expulsion for what they did to him." Peter said.

"I think you'll find they've been permanently disfigured..." Lily said and everyone stared at her, "Seems I didn't stun them correctly."

"Your spellwork is immaculate Lily." Remus noted.

Lily shrugged, "I may have hexed them when they were unconscious."

James kissed Lily, "You're amazing."

"Someone had to teach them a lesson. Being expelled was never going to be enough." Lily said angrily.

Sirius grew aware of the pain in his ribs and his breath became ragged. Remus was on his feet immediately and called out for Madam Pomfrey who came bustling around the partition next to Sirius' bed.

"He seems to be in a bit of pain!" Remus said, his face white.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out a small vial and moved closer to Sirius, "Mr Black I'll need to sedate you again. Your injuries have been extensive it's better that you sleep while I heal them."

Sirius nodded and gritted his teeth, the pain now pulsing along his ribs. He clenched his sheets and Madam Pomfrey tilted to vial over his mouth and he felt the liquid run down his throat. A calming warmth began to spread around his body and Remus moved back to him, taking his hand in his again.

"I'll be here when you wake up again. I promise."

Sirius tried to nod but his body felt heavy. He stared into Remus' eyes and wished this was all a nightmare. He could deal with Slytherin's trying to hex him in the hallways, he could deal with Death Eaters attacking him in a field, hell he could even deal with his family forcing their insane beliefs on him. But this, this was a pain that ricocheted around his body. This was an attack on who he was.

There was no counter curse to this kind of hatred, no family he could run away to. Only the knowledge now that even the people he assumed were the kindest will judge him. That even though he loved and is loved in return there were people in the world who would hurt him for that. And that knowledge was the worst injury of all.

Sirius felt his eyes close and held on to Remus' hand. He could take a thousand beatings and he would still reach for his hand.


	15. Chapter 15 - Peter, March 1978

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters, settings or anything to do with the Wizarding World. This is a work of fiction based on the universe created by J.K Rowling.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – PETER

March 1978

"Did you pack the sunscreen? I don't want to come back to school a tomato!" Sirius said as he put on his sunglasses.

"I packed two bottles, so settle down Padfoot!" James replied and chuckled, "But I think tomato would suit you!"

"It most certainly would not!" Sirius said, outraged, "I do tanned or nothing at all!"

James laughed and nodded at Sirius, "Light me a cigarette would you?"

Sirius lit two cigarettes and stuck one in James' mouth who continued drive and sing along to the music. Peter smiled at the two of them and turned to Remus who was sharing the back seat with him. Remus was engrossed in his textbook, a slight crease in his forehead as he concentrated on what he was reading. Sirius whirled around in his seat and suddenly yanked the book away from Remus.

"Babe what the hell?" Remus said.

"We made a promise. No school work on our trip!" Sirius said, "You'll get this back when we come home."

"Rude." Remus said and pouted.

"You'll thank me later babe." Sirius said and blew Remus a kiss.

Remus rolled his eyes and turned to Peter, "Please tell me you brought a textbook too?"

"Nope." Peter said, "I could use a break from school. And we did promise…"

"But we have N.E. coming up, I need to be prepared!" Remus argued.

"Moony, you were born prepared…" Peter said and chuckled, "You will be fine, it's only three days."

"You two better not be talking about exams!" James said, shaking his head, "There'll be none of that!"

"I already confiscated a textbook Prongs." Sirius added.

"Merlin's pants, Moony!" James said.

"What?! I like to study…" Remus argued.

"We all agreed… After this trip it's exams and then graduation and then…" Peter said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"And then we go to war." Sirius whispered and stared out the window.

James reached over and squeezed Sirius' shoulder. Sirius flinched and James quickly dropped his hand and frowned. Peter had noticed things like this going on ever since Sirius got out of the hospital. Sirius has been putting on a brave face and telling them all he was fine but he stopped hugging James, or holding Remus' hand and when he walked through the castle he clung to the walls. Peter hated seeing Sirius so broken. Lily and Remus went round and charmed all the windows and doors so that when they wouldn't ever accidentally slam and scare Sirius. They all kept doing whatever they could to make things easier for him but he still couldn't sleep throughout the night.

James started singing louder and Peter smiled as Sirius joined in again. Peter noticed Remus watching them and smiling too and Peter nudged him.

"Are you looking forward to the beach Moony?"

"I haven't been for a long time. I can't wait to go swimming again."

"I like to swim in the ocean. I just can't stand the sand, it gets everywhere!"

Remus chuckled, "I can help you with that, don't worry."

"Yes god forbid you get a sandy ass!" James chimed in.

"Speaking from experience Prongs?" Sirius teased.

"Sand has NEVER been in my ass thank you very much!" James replied.

Peter chuckled, "Spoken like a true sandy ass!"

Sirius burst out laughing and James grinned as he pulled in to the beach carpark. Peter scrambled out of the car once James parked and stretched. Remus was unpacking the car with Sirius and Peter watched as Sirius stopped for a moment and hugged Remus. Peter smiled as the two of them held each other, it had been a long time since Sirius had reached out to Remus like this. Sirius kissed Remus and slung a tent bag over his shoulder.

"He's getting better." James said, suddenly beside Peter.

"It's really nice to see them like that again."

"He'll get there, we just need to keep doing what we're doing and he'll come back to us."

"I know. I see glimpses of him here and there and they're becoming more frequent now."

"It might be because Hope has died… He doesn't want to let her down and not be there for Moony…"

Peter looked back over at Sirius and Remus who were still holding hands and talking to one another in whispers.

"Moony seems like he's doing better. They're both stronger than they realise."

James slung his arm around Peter's shoulders, "We all are, Wormy."

Peter beamed at James and nodded towards the car, "Let's help them unpack, then we can start having fun!"

Peter pulled out the food box and slung the other tent bag over his shoulder. Remus stacked the chairs on top of the food and waved his wand to levitate them. Sirius and James grabbed the remaining bags and shut the boot. The four of them hurried down the sandy path and on to the beach until they found a spot to set everything up. They all began waving their wands and the tents assembled themselves and the chairs and hammocks set up around them. Sirius peeled his shirt off and threw it at James.

"Race you to the ocean!"

James shrugged out of this shirt and grinned at Sirius, "You're on!"

The two of them took off to the water shouting at one another until James dove under the water first and Sirius dove in straight after him. They broke through the water laughing and splashing at one another and Peter chuckled to himself.

"It's good to hear him laugh like that." Remus said as he climbed in to a hammock.

Peter dropped in to the hammock next to him, "Yeah, I haven't heard him laugh like that in months."

Remus sat up and began waving his wand at Peter. Peter cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I promised to charm you so the sand wouldn't annoy you…"

"Right. Thanks Moony."

"Anytime, remind me to teach you it while we're here."

They sat there in silence for a while and Peter closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunshine on his skin. It had been his idea to go away together. Soon they would be finished with school and fighting in the war, all Peter wanted was one weekend away with his best friends before things got serious. Peter lit himself a cigarette and listened to Sirius and James carrying on in the water.

"Light me one too?" Remus asked.

Peter handed him his cigarette and lit himself another one, "Do you think James was annoyed I asked him not to bring Lily?"

"Of course not." Remus replied, "Lily's off with Marlene and her family for Easter anyway. James has been looking forward to this road trip for weeks."

"I have too."

"It was a good idea, we all needed something like this."

"Moony, I'm so sorry about your Mum."

Remus blew out some smoke and took another drag, "Thanks Wormy. I miss her… I miss her a lot."

"Of course you do. She was a remarkable woman."

"She really was." Remus let out a heavy sigh, "But anyway. Where have you been hiding these days? I never seem to be able to find you?"

"I spend a lot of time in the library with… With someone, studying."

"You've certainly kept that quiet Wormy. Who's this someone?"

"I didn't know if I should tell you guys or not, she's a Hufflepuff."

"Oh Peter. I don't hate all Hufflepuff's for what happened to Sirius. Those three made their own choice, regardless of their house."

"I know that… It's just, I didn't want him to think i was betraying him or anything."

"He would never think that."

"Her name is Cathy. I think you'd like her."

"I'm sure I would, can I meet her when we get back?"

"I'd like that. We study together, that's all it is really."

"Do you want it to be something else?"

"Yeah, I do. I really like her. I'm just not so sure she likes me like that."

"She'd be an idiot not to… Don't underestimate yourself Peter, you're a good guy."

"Thanks Moony."

Peter finished his cigarette and thought about telling Remus about the Slytherin's. Peter had noticed they were coming up to him more often than usual. Sometimes they just talk to him, about nothing really just making small talk. Other times they say things to him that stay with him long after they're gone, things that nestle in to his head and play over and over again.

Peter sat up to tell Remus when James and Sirius came bounding over and shook the water off themselves and all over Peter and Remus.

"The water is amazing!" Sirius said and lent over to kiss Remus.

"I can tell" Remus chuckled, "You've drenched me!"

James pulled towels out of the bag and threw one at Remus and Sirius, "The sun is going to go down soon, lets make some dinner?"

"I am so hungry!" Peter said and pulled himself out of the hammock, "I'll help you."

Peter began putting logs together to make a fire while James began pulling out an assortment of food and pots and pans. Peter prodded the logs with his wand blew the small flames that were conjured until they grew bigger.

Remus pulled Sirius in to the hammock with him and Peter watched as Sirius buried himself into Remus' chest, a soft smile across his face.

"How does everyone feel about steak and salad?" James asked.

"No complaints from me!" Sirius called out, "Rem's happy too."

"I'll make the salad, you're better at cooking steak." Peter said and began to set up at the table James conjured.

Peter watched as James cooked the steaks while Remus and Sirius lay together in the hammock. Peter started preparing the salad and smiled to himself, this was exactly what he wanted for the weekend. His three best friends in the world and him. It was the safest he'd felt in months.

Sirius climbed out of the hammock, pulled Remus out too and sauntered over to Peter, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I know that look… What have you got planned?" Peter asked.

"I'm thirsty, thought I'd make us all something to drink." Sirius said and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Merlin, have mercy on my liver!" James cried out dramatically.

"You need to learn how to drink Prongs." Sirius teased.

Peter chuckled and moved the salad out of the way and sat down near the fire. Remus sat down next to Peter and smiled at the ocean.

"Look at that sunset." Remus said.

Peter gazed at the sun setting over the ocean and smiled. James finished cooking and handed plates to Peter and Remus and sat down with them, the fire still burning. Sirius levitated glasses over to them all and sat down next to James. Sirius raised his glass and the others raised theirs too.

"Here's to the greatest people I know." Sirius said, "And to our final few months of school."

"Here, here!" James said.

"I'll drink to that." Remus agreed.

"Cheers guys!" Peter said.

They all chinked their glasses and took a sip. Peter coughed as the liquor hit the back of his throat, Sirius had made his signature cocktail. Peter took another sip and began eating and watching the sun set over the ocean, no one said a word. After a while the sun had set and Remus had conjured some soft orbs of light to hang around them and Sirius began to play his guitar.

Peter cleared up the plates and pulled on his jumper before joining the boys around the fire again and smiled at them all.

"Let's take a photo of this." Peter said and Remus grinned at him.

"I'll set up the camera." Sirius said and rested his guitar in a hammock.

James slung his arm around Peter and Remus wandered over to them while Sirius set the camera up on the table. Peter ruffled James' hair and James winked at him.

"You guys ready?" Sirius called out before running over to them and throwing his arm around Remus.

Peter grinned at the camera until the flash went off and rested his head on James' shoulder. In the coming months their lives were going to change in a way Peter wasn't sure he could ever prepare himself for. Peter was terrified to fight in the war but he knew he would always have James, Remus and Sirius and even in the darkest of times he would always have this moment to call back to and in this moment he was the happiest he'd ever been.


End file.
